


Don't You Forget About Me

by Insanity13Heartless



Series: DYFAM AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is part of the Winchester BrosTM, Angel Courting, Angel Mating, Awesome Bobby Singer, BAMF Adam, Bobby Lives, Crowley is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Hunter Adam, I am also messing around with the timeline, Jimmy is a single parent, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer and Michael aren't actually douche bags in this fic, M/M, More tags to be added, Obviously there will be dark themes, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Sam Winchester, Rewritten Supernatural, Sam Ships It, Sassy Adam, Some small personality changes for obvious reasons, Supernatural Headcanons, This is going to be a really long fic, Who gets Cas to take in his daughter while wearing him like a prom dress, Wingfic, and cussing because this is the Winchesters, basically all the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 55,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity13Heartless/pseuds/Insanity13Heartless
Summary: Following the dissappearance of their father Dean Winchester gathers his brothers to go looking for him, all the while fighting monsters and getting into varying degrees of trouble along the way.After all, the Winchester's have about as much self preservation instincts as a drunk squirrel in the middle of heavy traffic.





	1. A Familiar Scene

The house was as average as any house on that street; a barren tree in the yard, green grass in a recently mowed lawn, and the pale golden light from a nursery window casting shadows on the ground.

"Come on, lets say goodnight to your brother." hummed a young woman as she effortlessly balanced her four year old son on her hip. The strain in her arm would beg to differ to that effortlessness but the joy she saw in her son's eyes when she picked him up made the discomfort worth it. Setting him down carefully she smiled as he quickly rushed over to his younger brother's side.

"Night, Sammy." he whispered against the baby's forehead followed by a kiss. The woman smiled lovingly as she leaned over Sam's crib.

"Night love." she murmured giving his head a sweet kiss as she brushed the begining of baby hair from her youngest's face. She tensed at the sound of creaking floorboards but at the obviously happy sound from Dean she straightened up to see her husband leaning in the doorway.

"Hey, Dean." he chuckled already lowering himself into a crouch as the four year old gave an excited shout of "Daddy!" and launched himself into his father's waiting arms. Mary chuckled along with them as the man gave Dean a small spin as he straightened up.

"Hey buddy," he grinned walking over to the crib, "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Dean giggled as he shook his head "No Daddy." he replied causing both Mary and John to chuckle.

"No." John agreed as Mary passed him by.

" _You got him?_ " she whispered tiredly. John's grip tightened as he nodded. Smiling sleepily she kissed them both goodnight and wandered to bed.

"Sweet dreams Sam." John murmured to his youngest son as he flicked off the lights, the baby gurgled in glee as he wiggled around. Dean leaned against his father as he smiled toward the crib. Wandering downstairs with Dean in his arms he decided to see what was on tv before they would go to bed.

He failed to notice the mobile start to wobble into movement or the way the clock stopped ticking.

 

He awoke with the tv humming static and the sound of Mary's scream ringing in his ears. Moving before he even registered what he was doing he jostled Dean awake while shouting out for Mary. Thumping up the stairs he barely registered his son trying to stumble up after him. The room was empty and he tried to fight down the panic as he pushed down the side of Sam's crib.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" He asked as his heart rate began to return to normal. He frowned when he noticed a dark spot next to Sam's head. The same substance suddenly dripped onto Sam's head. Gently dipping his finger into the liquid he felt his heart slam back into his throat. His head shoots up and his knees buckle at the sight staring back at him.

"No... _Mary_!" he screamed as his wife struggled to breathe before suddenly bursting into flames. Sam wailed next to him and he jumped into action just as Dean entered his line of sight in the hall. _He couldn't see Mary like this_ , was his first coherent thought as he shoved Sam into Dean's arms. Blood rushing in his ears he wasn't sure what Dean said or what he'd said to Dean but soon his son was barreling down the stairs and out the front door. Rushing back into the nursery he struggled to breathe past the smoke and the smell of sulfur and burning flesh. He watched helpless as his wife burned away mouth still opened in a scream. With tears blurring his vision he noticed how the fire was spreading and rushed out of the house scooping both of his sons up and putting as much distance between them and the house as he could before an explosion screamed through the air.

 

**A Few Years Later...**

 

Dean sat with Sam in the waiting room of a hospital. His father and his soon to be step-mother were in the delivery room getting ready to welcome his second brother into the world. The doctors had asked him and Sam to stay out so that they wouldn't have to see the birthing process, personally Dean thought that was ridiculous but he'd obeyed and now sat trying to keep Sam entertained with the smell of antiseptics and the smothered scent of death and sickness permeating the air. He hated hospitals...

A nurse walked over to them with a smile and asked if they wanted to meet their new little brother. Sam beamed up at the nurse then at Dean rocking on his heels. Nodding Dean held onto his brother's hand as the nurse lead them to the hospital room. John gave them a small smile and motioned for them to see the baby swaddled in his blanket.

"What's his name?" Sam asked Dean when they sat in one of the hospital room's seats with the baby nestled firmly in Sam's arms.

"Adam." John answered as he wandered over. Dean could see that his father was the most relaxed he'd ever seen him after Mary's death, he could see the hope slowly unearthing itself in his eyes and felt it blooming in his own chest as well. Perhaps they could all have normal lives now, Dean and Sam could go to school and live in a house with Adam and be a normal family. Dean began to grow excited at the thought of teaching Adam how to play football with him and Sam after school, something normal they hadn't truly had. The monitors blared suddenly making all three of them jump and Adam whimper.

Nurses and doctors rushed into the room forcing them all out and shouting in panic. Dean picked both Sam and Adam up as he rushed out the room John hot on his heels with a familiar look of fear and panic on his face that Dean had seen the night of the fire. It seemed to be a small eternity before John saw a doctor exiting the room with a grim look on his face.

"Take Sam and Adam. Wait in the car for me." He whispered to Dean before standing up from his seat to greet the doctor. Dean slipped out from the hospital without a second glance and soon sat in the back of the car.

"De..?" Sam whimpered as Adam cried softly. Dean didn't meet his eyes as he took Adam from Sam and allowed him to snuggle into his side. Adam was their responsibility now, and Dean wasn't sure how they were going to make this work.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! The next one should be longer! Also: Feedback is appreciated. And so are suggestions.

Present Day...

 

Adam groaned miserably as he dropped his bag onto his dorm room bed. He never thought he'd prefer hunting over his education but medical school was some new form of hell Bobby hadn't taught him about. Running a hand through his hair he did a full body tense at the creak of his window being opened. He lived on the second floor, he didn't think a human could reach his window.

Whirling around he found himself being slammed to the ground and quickly wrapped his legs around the intruder to flip them over his head. The resulting laugh made him freeze mid follow up strike.

"Dean..?" he called uncertainly. as his vision cleared.

"Someone's getting rusty." Dean teased from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Dude!" he laughed pulling Dean to his feet and into a hug. Adam hadn't seen Dean since the family fallout with Dean convincing him to follow in Sam's footsteps. He'd never say it, because the rule of 'no chick flick moments', but he'd missed his older brothers to the point of physical ache. He liked having to bunk with one of his brother's in the same bed to save on costs and sprawling out in the back of the Impala, but he was still aware that if Dean was here there must be something going on.

"What's going on? Where's Dad?" he asked with a half smile. Dean's grin lessened and he pulled on a more serious demeanor.

"Dad's on a hunting trip."

"He's always on a hunt."

"Not for three days without contact."

"Oh fuck." Adam breathed as Dean nodded.

 "I need your help, Adam." Dean intoned seriously. Nodding vigorously Adam pulled out his duffle bag.

"We're going to get Sam right?" He asked as he stuffed some of his belongings into the bag. He wasn't sure how long he'd be gone but he didn't think it'd matter too much when he had a perfect attendance record so far, if they did ask he could tell them that it was a family matter. It wasn't technically a lie...

"Yeah, he's still at Stanford. In some little apartment." Dean replied as he handed Adam a jacket. Nodding he slipped the duffle over his shoulders and shut the still open window.

"Let's go then." he replied with a determined look. The two brothers left the dorm building and college campus behind in a cloud of dust, Metallica's Enter Sandman blaring from the speakers.  

 


	3. Crushed Petals of a Scarred Youth

Sam was caught in between loving Halloween and hating it. On one hand he got to see his girlfriend Jessica in the types of costumes she would normally never wear in public and on the other hand it was a celebration of everything he'd had to hunt and kill since the moment he could shoot a gun. He still tried to make an effort not to stop others from enjoying it, though, they had no clue that the very monsters they dressed up as actually existed out there.

"Sam! Get a move on it will you? We were supposed to be there, like, fifteen minutes ago!" A young woman called as she rounded the corner. The mid thigh dress she wore hugged her curves nicely and Sam found his mouth going dry. He was definitely torn on getting it in gear or delaying them an extra few minutes so he could keep the sight of his girlfriend in a sexy nurse costume to himself for a while. He gave a sigh as he came out of their room to the disappointed face of Jessica.

"Do I have to?" he asked her.

"Yes! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed with a small smile before pouting as she looked him up and down "Now where is your costume?"

Sam chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ducking his head shyly he gave a soft "You know how I feel about Halloween." before following her out the door. Besides, he thought to himself, it'd be easier to beat the hell out of the drunk guys who would no doubt try to get into her pants.

 

The bar was packed with other college students using the excuse of Halloween to get as wasted as their budges would allow. Sam paid them no mind as he sat with both Jessica and Luis celebrating his success. He didn't think it was that big of an achievement but he'd been raised to think that if it couldn't immediately save people it was trash. It was just another thing to add to the reasons he held a grudge against his father and the life he force his sons to live.

"Here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory!" Jessica laughed as they clinked their glasses together before downing the shots.

"It isn't that big of a deal..." Sam chuckled head ducking as he sought a way to get out of the limelight.

"Yeah, he acts all humble... _But_ he scored a _one seventy-four_!" Jessica crowed proudly. Luis let out a low whistle and Sam began tapping his foot to find something to do with the embarrassed energy he currently felt.

"Isn't that good?" Luis asked with an impressed quirk of his lips.

"Scary good." Jess smirked as she leaned back. Luis turned his attention to Sam with a grin.

"So there you go! You are a first-round draft pick. You can get into any law school you want!"

Sam shuffled nervously under the praise.

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes well I'll have a shot at a full ride next year." He hummed into his glass of water.

Jess beamed at him cheerfully telling him that it was going to go great and it was around that time he lost track of the conversation. He only knew that Luis had mentioned something about family then about drinking more shots. Somehow they were able to slip away before Luis could force them to take more shots.

 

Sam bolted up in bed trying not to jostle Jess from where she slept curled up next to him. Slinking silently out of bed he made his way out of the bedroom to investigate. The window was open and it immediately put him on the defense as he slunk closer. A shadow passed by and immediately Sam lunged at the figure trying to knock him to the ground. He ended up landing on his ass with a familiar face looming above him.

"Easy there, Tiger." the man laughed.

"Dean?" Sam gapped up at him. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"That's cause your outta practice." Dean hummed before Sam snatched his arm and slammed his heels into Dean's back sending the older man to the floor.

"Or not." Dean grinned before Sam pulled him up to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked him quietly.

"Well, _I_   was looking for a beer-,"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam interrupted angrily. Dean's confident smirk faltered before being replaced by a more serious look.

"Okay. Alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I would a called or if Adam would a called would you have picked up?" Dean asked seriously. before Sam could reply another voice cut him off.

"And here I just thought you got rid of your phone." Adam drawled from his spot sitting on the counter and drinking from a carton of milk he'd snagged from the fridge.

"Holy- Adam?!"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm holy but whatever floats your boat, dude." He shrugged before going back to drinking from the milk carton. A light flicked on just as Sam heard Jess call his name. All three of them turned their heads to look at her at the same time causing Adam to nearly spill milk all over his t-shirt.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Adam, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam introduced. It was a subtle sign to tell Dean that she was off limits and one he knew Dean wouldn't get but from the quick glance that Adam gave him it wasn't completely lost in translation.

"Wait, your brothers?" she asked as she scrubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"That'd be us!" Adam declared as he hopped off the counter and tossed the empty milk carton in the trash. Sam gave a nervous smile and nodded as Dean put on his _'hello there beautiful'_ smile and moved closer making Adam tilt his head back in a silent groan as he rolled his eyes.

"Y'know I love the Smurfs, and I gotta tell ya, you are _way_ out of my brother's league."

"Let me go put something on." Jess deadpanned as she turned on her heel.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." he smirked before walking back over to Adam and Sam.

"Ignore Dean, he's an asshole when he realizes that his little brothers end up getting lucky enough to get a cute girl to stick around for more than one night." Adam drawled as he shot Dean a look that screamed he was _this close_ to throwing his brother off a bridge. Sam just gave Dean a stony look before smiling at Jess in a way that he hoped showed that he was sorry for his older brother's bullshit.

"Anyway," Dean snapped, "We need to borrow your boyfriend, secret family business things." Adam elbowed Dean with a glare.

"It was nice meeting you." Dean added with a pained grunt as he muttered something about Adam having unusually sharp elbows.

Sam marched over to Jess determinedly before putting and arm around her. "No way, whatever you two want to say you can say in front of her."

Adam's face showed a glimmer of panic and respect before Dean turned to face both Jess and Sam head on. "Okay, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam huffed with an eye roll and bitchface. Adam interrupted Dean before he could snap something he'd regret.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And hasn't been home in a few days." He said quietly. The temperature seemed to drop in the room as Sam's jaw twitched subtly.

"Jess, please excuse us. We have to go outside." he murmured quietly before removing his arm from around her. Adam gave her a small nod and slight smile as he followed the older two out.

 

 

 


	4. Crushed Petals of a Scarred Youth Part Two

They stood around the Impala for a few minutes in silence before Sam crossed his arms and put on his best 'let's get this the hell over with' look.

"Why should I help you two? If you both go looking for him without me it wouldn't hinder you." he started.

"Look Sammy, we need your help." Dean started at the same time. Adam barked out a laugh as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Look Bro, we need all the help we can get. You know how dad is and if he hasn't been answering or sending us anything then something is obviously wrong. Please-," Adam tried to reason before being cut off by Sam.

"Do you remember that poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too! He's always missing and he's always fine!" Sam growled throwing his hands in the air. Adam adverted his gaze and scuffed his shoe against the gravel of the parking lot as Dean leveled Sam with a glare.

"Not for this long, now are you coming with us or not?" he snapped tossing an arm around Adam as a way to tell him that he wasn't going to start a fight.

"I'm not." Sam replied after a beat as he straightened up and pursed his lips in an angry line.

"Why not?" Adam asked after a few seconds of tense and angry silence.

"I swore off hunting for good, Adam."

"Come on, Sam. It wasn't easy but it wasn't all bad!" Dean tried to reason letting his arm fall from around Adam's shoulders as he took a step towards him.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45! And don't forget when he told Adam that his nightlight would only make the monsters find him easier!"

"What else was he supposed to do Sam?"

"I was _nine!_ He could have told me not to be afraid of the dark! Adam was _fucking_ five, Dean. _Five!"_

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Seriously? In our line of work being afraid is what kept us alive!"

"Yeah I know Dean. After Mom died he was tittering on the edge and after Adam's mom died? He was _gone._ Hell bent on finding what killed Mom and still grieving over Adam's mom."

Dean let out a curse as he ran a shaking hand through his hair roughly. Adam slammed the trunk door open reminding them of his presence.

"He raised us how he thought would protect us. Was it shitty? Yes. Is it something that will impact our lives forever? Probably. Was he bat shit insane? The jury's still out on that one. Is he our dad? Yes he is, as much as you hate that he's your dad too, Sam, he's still family and still possibly in danger." Adam growled angrily.

"Adam... the weapons training? Melting silver into bullets? He raised us all to be warriors instead of children-,"

"I know he did. But we can protect people like Jessica and let them have normal, happy lives. And like I said, he's still our dad. At least try drop the act that you don't care."

Sam sucked in a deep breath before giving a slow nod. "Alright. Fine. We'll find dad and get this over with. But I have to be back here by Monday."

"Deal." Dean and Adam said in unison.

 

 


	5. Crushed Petals of a Scarred Youth Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. And this is the last part of Crushed Petals of a Scarred Youth. Next chapter shows the boys in action!

Sam sighed as he moved about the apartment, slipping clothes and weapons away into a duffle. "Sam?" Jess called out to him concern evident in her voice. He paused just long enough to look at her over his shoulder before turning on the bedside lamp and putting more shirts away. "Are you taking off?" at his nod Jess frowned and came a little closer "Is this about your dad? He's alright isn't he?"

"Yeah, just a little bit of family drama." he replied after a beat trying not to let his voice crack.

"Adam said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

"Oh yeah, he's just deer hunting up in the cabin. He's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose with him. I'm just going to bring him back."

"Are you... Are you going to be okay? I know you don't talk about your family much but..." she paused to bite her lip as Sam zipped up the duffle bag. He gave her a soft smile as he leaned down to his her.

"I'll be alright. You just worry about yourself okay? I promise I'll be back by Monday to do the interview and then life will go back to normal." slinging the duffle over his shoulder he left the room with Jess staring sadly at his back.

"At least tell me where you're going..." She sighed to the empty room.

 

Sam sat in the car with Adam leaning in towards the front a stack of papers in hand.

"Listen to this. Some dude went missing on a stretch of road and they found his car on a bridge the inside soaked in blood."

"Could have been some human psycho."

"Its been happening for twenty years and it's the last case Dad was on." Adam deadpanned.

"Show him the recording." Dean piped in. Diving back into the back seats Adam popped back up with a small black recorder and pressed play.

"There is some serious EMP on there." Sam muttered 

"I slowed it down and ran it through a gold wave. Had Adam take out the static and this is what we got." Dean explained before nodding to Adam to play the edited version.

 _"I can never go home."_ a woman's voice cried. Sam made a face.

"Poltergeist? Lady in White?" Sam asked himself curiously trying to figure out what they could be up against. Adam shrugged before popping back into his seat to catch some sleep.


	6. She's Beauty, She's Grace, She's a Poltergeist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note; I cannot spell poltergeist correctly without spell check gently strangling me with the red underline of 'fuck you'.
> 
> Also on a side note; I have posted this chapter and the ones before it in one day. Holy fuck.

_Rambling Man_ hummed through the speakers of the Impala as Adam sang along with it from his position on his stomach in the back. Every once in awhile he'd roll his eyes at his brother as he looked through Dean's box of cassette tapes and let out varying sounds of what Adam assumed meant _'why the fuck and what the fuck'_. They'd stopped at a gas station to grab some food and it had taken everything in Adam not to tease the living hell out of Sam when he'd asked Dean to grab him something _healthy_. If Sam wanted to eat rabbit food that was his thing, as far as Adam was concerned if it was edible, mostly legal, and cheap he was going to eat it. College did not leave room for being picky with food or where someone took a nap. How Sam was surviving college was a mystery but he didn't dwell on it too long when he saw Dean coming back with an armful of food.

"Hey! You want breakfast?" Dean asked.

Adam shouted 'Fuck yes' just as Sam said 'no thanks'.

"Dude, but food..." Adam whispered in a semi horrified voice. Sam snorted.

"Unhealthy food. You go to medical school, you should know what it does to your body."

"Sam. Sam. Look at my face. Does this face look like I give a flying fuck what tasty food is doing to my body? It's edible, it's sustenance, I'm eating it." Adam responded snatching the offered food from Dean as he retreated back into his former position sprawled across the back seats. Sam shook his head with a small ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

"So how did you pay for that? Still running credit card scams?" Sam asked with a raised brow and patented bitchface.

"Hey its not like its our fault, all we do is apply and then they do the rest."

"Uh-huh." Sam deadpanned before tossing the box back under his seat. "Update your music, man."

Adam choked on the burrito he was trying to deep throat and nearly dropped the other one he was trying to unwrap. Shooting his brother an 'oh shit did you just?' look he quickly swallowed it so he could cough comfortably.

"What, why?" Dean asked confused as he slipped into the drivers seat.

"Well for one their cassette tapes and two? Metallica? Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Those bands are _old_."

"House rules Sammy." Dean smirked as he inserted an ACDC cassette tape.

" _'Sammy'_ was a chubby twelve year old, Dean. Its just Sam now, okay?" He huffed with a look only an annoyed younger sibling could give.

"What? Sorry, can't hear you over the music!" Dean shouted as he turned up the music. Adam cackled maniacally before stuffing his fifth burrito into his mouth.

 

They arrived at the bridge just as Sam finished his phone call.

"No one matching Dad's profile has showed up at the hospital or morgue." He declared shoulders shifting slightly with relief. Adam let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and Dean's hands relaxed slightly on the steering wheel. Pulling to a stop the tension began to creep back into their systems at the sheer amount of police on the bridge.

"Shit." Adam hissed as Dean pulled out a box of IDs. Picking out three of them he tossed one to Adam and another to Sam.

"Let's go." he grinned as he slipped out from the car followed by Adam and Sam. When they got near the car Adam scowled in confusion. It was spotless, not at all the bloody wreck they had heard it was. As Dean and Sam talked to the police he looked through the car to see if he could find anything, all that came up was the faint scent of water and mud. Looking around at the bridge he tried to memorize anything out of the ordinary only for it to be the same as the car. Troubled he followed his older brothers back to the car. Deciding to split up on a whim he walked over to the library leaving them to talk to the victims girlfriend.

 

They strolled in moments later as Adam was fighting the urge to pick up the computer and chuck it at a wall.

"Find anything?" they asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, Definitely! I'm just contemplating throwing this computer at a wall for funsies." Adam replied sarcastically.

"Easy there, _Audrey_ , didn't realize it was that time of the month." Dean snapped back as he took a seat.

"What have you been looking up?" Sam asked as he leaned over Adam.

"Anything that might cause a pissy spirit." He sighed in frustration as he motioned toward the blank screen "And there is fuck all."

"Maybe it wasn't a murder? Let's try suicide..." Muttered Sam as he moved Adam out of the way. Hands flying he soon found an article.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me." Adam hissed before slamming his head against the table. Dean snorted as he read over Sam's shoulder.

"This was in 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off the bridge we were just on." Same paraphrased.

"Does it say why?" Adam asked after a moment.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, comes back and they aren't breathing. They both die." Sam explained as Adam finally glanced over.

"Fifty bucks says the husband cheated and she flew off the rocker." Adam said after reading the article himself.

 

Adam gave a low whistle as he stared at where the woman had taken her life.

"Must have been one hell of a swan dive." Dean muttered watching the water churn violently.

"Do you think Dad was actually here?" Sam asked after a few minutes of looking around.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him..." Dean replied seriously.

"So now what?"

"We keep digging until we find him. Might take awhile though..."

"Dean... I told you both that I have to be back by Monday."

"I know. You've got that interview."

"Right."

"You're pretty serious about this aren't you? Gonna become some big lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Jessica knows the truth about you then?"

"No. And she won't ever know about that."

"Oh that's healthy."

"I'm not a hunter anymore Dean. I've given up that life, the only reason I'm going on this trip is to help find Dad-,"

"Uh guys..?" Adam interrupted as the Impala's headlight turned on. "Who's driving the car?"

Sam turned wide eyed to Dean as he fished the car keys out of his jacket. 

"Oh shi- Go! Go! Go!" Dean shouted snatching Adam by the coat to fling him ahead of them. Running as fast as they could Sam and Dean tried to shield Adam as the car continued to gain on them. Sam snatched Adam by the arm and dragged him over the railing of the bridge following Dean. Looking down he saw Adam's frightened eyes as he held onto Sam's arm from where he dangled in the air. "Sam?" Adam called in a small frightened voice when he started to slip. Bursting into action Sam yanked Adam up quickly and clutched him to his chest, his little brother's frightened face etching itself into his memory. Looking around he realized Dean wasn't still on the bridge with them.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam shouted still clutching Adam to his chest like he used to do when they were much younger and one of them had a nightmare when Dean wasn't around.

There was some movement on the shore next to the water and Sam let out a relieved laugh as he saw Dean drag himself onto the shore completely covered in mud.

"I'm okay!" Dean shouted with a groan. Adam gave a weak laugh as he helped Sam edge closer from the water and edge of the bridge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. there is no fighting yet. Next chapter for sure though.


	7. Scream V For Vengence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I suck at fight scenes. I would also like to say I am writing this without a Beta so I rely on your lovely comments to help me improve. I also rely on your comments to help me post more chapters quickly because you guys actually want to read this.

Dean casually tossed a card onto the reception desk while asking for a room.

"You having a reunion? Second time I've seen that last name this week." She muttered giving them a skeptical glance.

"Oh, yeah. Burt, must of got here before us and didn't say. Mind giving us the key to the room so we can return the favor?" Adam cut in seamlessly as he leaned on the desk with his most disarming smile. The receptionist chuckled before handing him a key.

"Knock yourself out kid." she replied. As they exited the reception area Dean slapped him on the shoulder with a cocky grin.

"Gained some moves while I was away?" He teased causing both Adam and Sam to snort at the same time.

"Maybe." Adam replied teasingly as he unlocked the room door. Stepping carefully over the line of salt they looked around the messy room. Sam made a disgusted face as he spotted the half eaten burger on the bedside table followed by Adam letting out a worried grunt.

"Dad was worried about something..." he muttered uneasily as Dean nodded.

"Looks like he hasn't been here in a few days either."

"Hey, look at this," Sam called as he motioned to a section of papers taped to the wall. "Looks like Dad figured it out, Constance is a woman in white."

"You sly dogs..." Dean whistled as he looked over the list of victims. Adam smirked.

"Pay up. I called it." He crowed in triumph. Dean slapped a twenty dollar bill onto his chest and Adam scoffed in offence.

"I said fifty!"

"You'll get the rest when _you_ salt and burn the bones." Dean snickered as he walked into the bathroom to get a shower. Sam gave Adam an amused look followed by Adam shoving him hard enough to make him fall onto the bed. Cackling gleefully Sam swiped one of his long legs at Adam's legs causing him to stumble into the dresser with a laugh. Pulling out his phone Sam checked his voicemail to see if Jess had left him anything as Adam looked over the new information they now had.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat at that diner we passed. You two want anything?" Dean asked as he exited the bathroom while shrugging on his jacket. Sam shook his head the same time Adam gave a noncommittal wave of his hand still reading the information.

"You sure?" Dean asked Sam a slight look of concern in his eyes. Sam just gave him a tired smile and nod. Neither of them saw the worried look Adam shot Sam out of the corner of his eye.

"Suit yourselves." Dean hummed as he stepped out into the parking lot. He froze at the sight of cop cars surrounding the place. With a flick of his wrist he pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

"Five-O, get yourselves out of here." he hissed into the phone.

"What about you?" Sam hissed back.

"They already spotted me. Now get out!" Dean ordered before disconnecting and turning to face the officers with a smirk.

"Problem officers?"

"Where are your partners?"

"Partners?" Dean asked curiously trying not to let his panic show when one of the officers went towards the motel. He'd rarely ever prayed but at that moment he hoped like hell some divine benevolent force was listening to his plea that his brothers got out of dodge safely.

"Fake U.S. Marshal, fake credit cards, you got anything that _is_ real?"

"I'd like to think my perky nipples." Dean smirked knowing it'd get a rise out of the officer. He found himself being slammed against the hood of the car as an officer recited his rights.

 

When they had him handcuffed to the chair in what they thought was a foolproof way for him to not escape they slammed a box in front of him. Dean raised an eyebrow with the same air of indifference and fuck you too attitude he'd been bleeding out since they'd caught him.

"You gonna give us a real name son?" the sheriff asked as he sat across from him.

"I already told you its Nugent, Ted Nugent."

"I'm not sure you realize what kind of trouble you're in boy-,"

"We talkin' misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You've got the faces of ten missing people on your wall along with a bunch of satanic mumbo-jumbo-,"

"Yeah that makes sense because when the first one went missing I was three."

"Look, son. We know you've got partners and one of them is an older man. He could have started this whole thing," he slapped a journal on the table and leafed through it so Dean could see, "So tell me, _Dean_ , what does this mean?"

on the page was a set of numbers and his name circled in marker. Dean eyed the page and leaned forward with a smirk.

"Bite. Me." He sneered.

 

Sam and Adam had yet again split up to cover more ground. As Sam interviewed the husband Adam went looking for any clues of where Constance had been buried. He'd only been driving around for a few minutes when his phone went off with a familiar number.

"Hey, found anything?" Adam asked as soon as the phone was next to his ear.

"Yeah, turns out Constance was buried behind the house. Husband left cause he couldn't handle living in the same house his kids died in. Never remarried, Constance is definitely a woman in white."

"I'm near the road leading to their place. I'll go check it out while you see if you can't get Dean away from the police."

"Adam-," he clicked the phone shut before Sam could argue. Tightening his grip on the wheel he did a quick U-turn and started out towards the house.

 

Sam moved quickly. Adam was just as much his responsibility as he was Dean's, if something were to happen to the youngest of them he knew everything would come unraveling at the seams. Skidding to a halt by a fire escape he was relieved to see Dean making an exit carrying what he realized to be John's journal.

"Dean!" Sam shouted motioning for him to move quickly. One look around and not spotting Adam had Dean scrambling down the fire escape faster than he thought possible.

"Where's Adam?" He barked.

"He's got the Impala and started heading out to the place Constance is buried."

"That stupid punk!" Dean snarled before shoving the journal into Sam's hands and eyeing the cars in the lot. It only took a second for him to hotwire a car and both of them to tear off down the road in pursuit of Adam. They couldn't let something happen to him, not like last time...

 

Adam saw Constance waiting on the side of the road and instinctively sped up. The house was just in site... Only a short distance for the car to cross but it appeared Constance had other ideas as she appeared in the seat next to him making him serve dangerously as she turned her sad eyes on him.

"Take me home." She implored him. Adam gave a nervous laugh.

"So you can kill me? How about we don't do that."

She gave him a dark look as suddenly all the doors and windows locked at once making Adam's breath hitch. Trying to steer away from the house he found the wheel was stuck in place and she was completely in control of the car. She slowed it to a halt as she stared at the house and then at him.

"I can never go home..." She sighed sadly. Adam swallowed thickly as she slid into his lap.

"I'm so cold... Hold me." she pleaded. He narrowed his eyes.

"You cannot kill me. I am single. I have no interest in you either."

"Hold me." she snarled as the illusion of beauty flickered for just a moment. Staring up at her terrified he kept his arms firmly at his sides just as she reared her arm back and down making him scream out in pain. He forced the door open as he stabbed her with the hunting knife he kept in his boot, hoping that it'd distract her enough for her control to slip. Falling onto the grass he continued to crawl away only to find himself flung a distance and pinned to the ground. Screaming at him angrily Constance began to advance with murderous intent. Slashing at his clothing she left gouges where she made contact only causing Adam to scream in more pain as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The angry sound of gun fire brought him out of his pain filled daze as he turned his attention to a murderous looking Sam and Dean. Running, Sam hopped in the car with a determined look as Constance appeared on top of him he drove the car directly through the house. Dean was suddenly at his side and cradling him in his lap as he went over the wounds.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked worriedly. Adam managed a weak nod as Sam stumbled out of the house looking like he needed at least five bottles of strong whiskey to properly handle whatever he'd seen. The moment his eyes landed on Adam he was rushing over with the look of a worried parent plastered over his face.

"How could you be so stupid? You almost got yourself killed!" Sam gasped as he checked Adam over himself. Adam gave a weak laugh followed by a groan of pain.

"Look who my role models are." He coughed teasingly, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he tried to sit up. Sam scowled at him for only a moment longer before Adam found himself being sandwiched between his older brothers in a tight hug.


	8. Driving Fast, Hauling Ass, Wish You Could Stay Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know where this chapter is going. First dose of angst here we come.

Sam glanced at the map in his lap as he looked for where John had gone off to. In the back Adam was stretched out and sleeping off the wounds he'd gotten. Every once in awhile Dean or Sam would cast a glance in the rearview mirror to see how he was doing.

"Blackwater Ridge Colorado." Sam whispered when he finally found the place.

"Sounds charming, how far?"

"About Six hundred miles."

"If we haul ass we can be there by sun up." Dean nodded to himself. Adam shifted in the back causing both men to hold their breathes before he finally settled back down.

"Listen... Dean. I-,"

"You aren't coming?"

"I've got the interview in ten hours. I can't miss it."

"I'll take you home..." Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Sam gave him a look that mixed between sad and grateful before nodding.

"Hey Sam?" Dean murmured after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"Hmm?"

"Let Adam spend a few nights on your couch. He needs to recover."

Sam slowly turned to stare at Dean wide eyed before nodding vigorously. "Yeah, sure." he breathed out. For a few minutes he sat watching Adam in the rearview with Dean before looking back out the window at the passing scenery.

 

Dean pulled up to the apartment quietly before killing the engine. Both of them stepped out of the car and slid Adam out from the back seat. Working together Dean lead Sam up the steps and unlocked the door before settling Adam on the couch.

"Look after him until he's healed okay?" Dean whispered running a hand through Adam's hair. Sam gave a nod before clapping Dean on the back.

"Let me know if you find anything. After Adam's patched up I'll see if we can't catch up to you."

"Alright, Sammy. See you two around." Dean hummed before exiting. Sam only moved to the bedroom when the distant purr of the Impala's engine faded away completely.

Crashing into bed he smiled to himself before slowly drifting off to sleep. His little brother was sleeping off what he'd tell Jess were some wounds from falling into one of Dad's traps and he was finally home to his girlfriend.

 

Something coppery scented the air. He brushed it off as his brother in the living room.

 

There was the steady sound of something dripping before it hit his face. He frowned and wiped at his face sleepily. Another drop landed on him and he opened his eyes.

 

He really wished he didn't open his eyes... He wasn't sure if he was shouting as he stared up as Jessica and her lifeless eyes suspended on the ceiling above him. He saw Adam scramble into the room with a phone in hand calling his name. He watched Jessica burst into flame as he laid there tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the sudden overwhelming flood of grief and helplessness. He could feel Adam trying to get him to move as he laid there paralyzed.

Suddenly Dean was there grabbing at his shoulders and his arms, forcing him to get up and get moving. Adam had him by the hips trying to shield himself from the smoke and fire. Everything was going blurry.

 

Why wasn't he waking up? Jess would have woke him up at this point in the dream. She always did. _Why wasn't he waking up?_

Was he still on the road with Dean and Adam? Is that why? The grief and despair were overwhelming. His legs wanted to give out. He wanted to burn along with her. The only thing keeping him moving was the fact that Adam and Dean were supporting him.

 

He wanted his girlfriend. Where was Jessica? Sirens raged around him and his head hurt. _Everything_ hurt. It all felt like it was coming through cotton or fog. Where was Jessica? She couldn't have been on the ceiling. He wanted to wake up. His back hit the familiar leather of the Impala's seats. He felt the doors start slamming. Someone was trying to talk to him. Adam? Dean? It wasn't Jessica.

 

Why wasn't he waking up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not write the angst in detail. Plus I figure it wouldn't have sunk in for Sam right away that Jessica was truly gone. If you actually need tissues for this I will be handing them out in the comments.


	9. Oh How I Wish I Could Say Goodbye To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the ever missing funeral scene for Jessica. You don't have to read it as it isn't the second 'episode' of the show yet but it is sort of a filler for that time between the two.

Sam stood in the back of the crowd watching the proceedings with a hazy sense of bitterness and grief. Luis had clapped him hard on the back with tears still fresh in his eyes as they stood on the outskirts.

"I'm _so_ sorry Sam... I know she meant a lot to you. Fuck- I-I just..." Luis had clung to him as he cried and Sam had let him, pulling him into a hug and hoping it might help the seemingly endless emptiness in his bones. After a few seconds that seemed to stretch on for eternity Luis pulled back and tried to compose himself.

"I'm so sorry." he repeated in a hoarse whisper before slowly making his way inside and over to the honey wood benches set up in the small church. His brothers had agreed to let him go alone with some bribery on Adam's part and he felt grateful his little brother wouldn't see him like he was now.

A few people talked about Jessica's life and all she'd done, childhood memories the only thing they truly had of her now. Sam felt both relieved and sick to his stomach when no one seemed to ask him to go up and talk. Watching everyone give their respects made him long to do the same, but he had to wait... If he made his presence known they'd remember his face and he'd have to give a report to the police. What would he tell them if they did ask him questions? He'd be locked away in a mental institute if he told the truth and if he lied they'd put him as the number one suspect. Some of the heavy fog lifted at the thought, his bones still felt hollow but he started to feel he might have a course of action. John had talked about the night of the fire to insight shame into his two eldest sons when they questioned his quest, he'd talked of the fire and the way Mary had died protecting Sam. Had the same creature who killed his mother have killed Jess? Rage boiled under his skin as his guilt spiked, had Jess been protecting him while he slept on oblivious? He could have warned her, told her about the nightmare, perhaps she would have lived. Despite himself he felt relieved at the fact Adam had been spared. If they both had been killed...

Sam shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He was here, there was no time to dwell on what could have been. Jess... She wouldn't have wanted that, she'd have wanted him to find a way to be happy. That thought left him uneasy, he'd only be happy if he was able to torture the cowardly bastard that had killed his mother and his girlfriend. He wanted the slimy creature to feel what he was feeling, _to feel the pain it'd caused Jess_. His fists clenched involuntarily as he realized that his father had gone down the same path, Sam scowled to himself darkly, he was not his father and he wouldn't make the same mistakes. Looking up he smoothed out his features into something he hoped looked more like determination than rage filled guilt. If he was going down then he was bringing that monster with him. It was the least he could do for the one person outside of his brothers that had cared for him as an individual instead of a soldier.

He choked back the sob before it could completely form, she was _gone_. If he went down this path he knew that he'd never find anyone that came close to her on any level.

Deep down he found a sort of peace in that. He didn't _want_ to get better, didn't want to get over her. Jessica had been his sole reason for living and continuing on with college even when things became tough, had been the first one to lay with him and talk about the _future_ as if they had eternities to spend with each other. He'd _hoped_... Tears blurred his vision with a hot prickly pain.

He'd hoped that after they had both graduated they could get married and try to _live_ out those endless possibilities that they'd dreamed up. They'd talked about getting a house, a pair of cars to get from their jobs and home again, a _dog!_ For Christ's sake they'd talked about...

They'd talked about...

 

_They had talked about having children when they knew they could handle it._

 

Furiously he wiped at the large tears trying to escape and stared up at the sun as it shined angrily down on them with wave after wave of unrelenting heat. The smell of roses and sweat assaulted his senses causing him to force himself back into the present. He didn't know why they had gotten roses for her funeral when she hated them, she would have taken one look at the assortment and scoffed.

He didn't know why that was the first thing his mind settled on when he finally came to his senses. The pastor finished up his speech and he left with the largest group of people. To be seen was to be stalled and he refused to let anyone get in his way.

 

 _He would avenge Jessica even if it destroyed him._ If that meant he'd have to find his father and throw himself back into his crusade John could hide in the darkest corner of the universe, Sam would find him and Sam would _sure as hell_   bend him to his will.

Jessica was worth it.


	10. Wendigo? WendiSTOP!

Adam watched Sam as he slept, eyes moving quickly behind the lids and mouth twitching just slightly before smoothing out. He was worried, _Dean_ was worried and Dean never worried to the point where it would be visible to others. Frowning as he leaned back he tried to squash the nagging voice of fear in the back of his mind. Sam and Dean were supposed to be two pillars of unrelenting strength and steadiness, they kept each other up and they kept Adam afloat where he was suspended between them. If one were to fall they'd bring the others down with him. Most hunters had scoffed at their co-dependency because they knew it was dangerous but that danger went both ways. At least that was what Adam thought.

Sam's eyes snapped open as he straightened up with a slight flail. The worry and fear Adam had felt spiked at the sight he hadn't seen since both of them had been very young.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he spared Sam a concerned look. Glancing up Sam looked haunted and the breath Adam inhaled hitched at the sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied glancing away quickly. Dean's eyes met Adam's in the mirror, concern echoing between them.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked. Biting his lip Adam waited for uncharted territory to be broached. The Winchester boys had learned never to question nightmares unless they involved a case dealing with a creature who dealt with nightmares. John had been oddly strict on that subject, the first two years of medical school had taught Adam that it had possibly been a way for John to ignore his own recurring PTSD.

"You wanna drive for awhile?"

Adam felt his insides go sour with terror. Did Dean..?

"Dean, your whole life you have never once asked me that." Sam laughed. Adam didn't even have to look at Dean to know his walls would shoot back up with that comment. Baby was Dean's whole world, to let anyone handle her was a trust Dean rarely gave anyone. Adam had only driven the car twice, once when Dean was teaching him how to drive and then when they were up against the lady in white.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean mumbled turning his gaze back to the road.

"Look man, I know you're worried about me, I get that. Thank you, but I'm perfectly okay-," Sam started. Adam didn't even give him the chance as he let out a large scoff.

"And I'm not wincing in pain every time I move," Adam fixed his older brother with a half hearted glare, "You wanna ignore your grief? Go ahead, but don't expect me to just standby and _let_   you do it."

"Adam-,"

"Sam, don't even start. You look like you've been gutted and left to stew in your own rage. Take my advice as a med student, it isn't healthy or sane."

"Once we get rid of the thing that killed Mom and Jessica I'll be able to let it go."

"Are you sure about that?" Adam whispered darkly. Sam glared before snatching the map from the glove compartment.

"Where are we?" he snapped angrily making Dean eye him warily before answering.

"Just outside of Grand Junction."

"Lets find Dad then." Sam nodded before leaning back in his seat. Adam and Dean shared another look in the rearview mirror.

 

The little ranger's station gave off a homey feel with the blast of the heater getting rid of the constant slight chill in the air. Adam wasn't used to the way the air seemed thinner up where they were but he figured it wouldn't cause a problem, they were used to working with the bare minimum of everything. The only problem seemed to be the fact that Sam hadn't so much as glanced at Adam since their little argument. Adam hardly felt sorry for the silent treatment and the only reason he didn't feel completely unapologetic was because Dean clearly felt the awkwardness he didn't. He gave the little place a once over as the scent of pine and in coming snow assaulted his nose with the slight hint of the unique smell of a heater coming close to breathing its last. It made his lips twitch into the beginnings of a smile.

He was casually looking at the souvenirs they had to sell when his brothers started heading towards him with papers in hand. Giving into temptation he slipped an arrowhead and wooden beaded bracelet into his pocket before casually following them out of the station. They split up so Adam could get the weapons ready beforehand, Dean's excuse, and they could talk to someone who might know what was going on, an actual good idea. Adam knew that Dean just wanted Sam and him to have time away from each other to cool down and he hoped that it worked on Sam's part. Still, he watched the Impala roll away from the little motel room they had rented with a sigh, feeling every bit like a little kid again.

Hefting the bag higher up on his shoulder he opened the door to the room, cleaning weapons was a lot like meditation to him except that instead of leading to something calm it usually lead to him empty an entire clip into a pesky monster of the week who wouldn't take the hint. Either way he found it was soothing and would do him good, rolling out the bag on the nearest bed he pulled out a rag and got to work.


	11. Wendigo? WendiSTOP Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should give a fair warning that this is actually part of a series and universe I've affectionately dubbed as the 'DYFAM AU'. And after I've finished writing season one I will be 100% willing to post the little spinoffs and one shots I have laying around my house that are based in this AU while I work on season two (Already mapped out and waiting).

Adam sat with his brothers in the small bar booth, smoke and the familiar smells of all bars wafted around him like a comforting blanket. He'd grown up in places like these, Dean had taught him to read in a dark corner booth with Vonnegut hidden in his lap making different voices for each character because it made both Sam and Adam laugh when he did. These places were as much a home as Baby and motel rooms across the country. His shoulders relaxed minutely and the annoyance bubbling under the surface dissipated as Sam spread out all the information he'd been able to gather.

"So, Blackwater doesn't get a lot of traffic. Mostly local campers. But even so there were two hitch hikers that went missing just last April. They were never found." With a practiced flick of his wrist Sam opened John's journal for more information.

"Any before that?" Dean asked taking a long drag from his beer.

"1982, eight people vanished. The police said it must have been a grizzly attack." Handing Dean the article clippings he opened his laptop to pull up more. Adam begrudgingly quirked a smile at Sam in his zone, his eyes were shinning with life and his face held the hint of triumphant pride mixed with years of forced humility. Secretly Adam felt that his brother should always have that look about him, it made him seem larger than life and it was like a beacon. He had no doubt if his brother wanted to he could lead troops and rule kingdoms with little more than _that_   look.

"In 1953 and 1936. Every twenty-five years like clockwork." Sam continued on oblivious, "And watch this. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video." Sliding the laptop around until they could properly see the screen Sam played the video. A shadow flicked across the screen so quickly Adam would have missed it if he blinked. Dean's eyebrows furrowed as his jaw locked in what Adam learned was Dean's 'thinking about something gruesome' face.

"Do it again." He murmured still staring intently at the screen. It was only three frames of footage, the thing could give _The Flash_   a run for his money.

"It's three frames. That's barely a second. What the hell are we up against?!" Adam huffed incredulously. Dean grinned and punched them both in the shoulders.

"Whatever it is we're gonna gank it." Dean chuckled. Sam gave a half hearted smile before pulling out another article.

"There's more. In '59 a kid survived the attack. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Do we have a name?"

"Goes by Mr. Shaw now." Sam replied. Dean nodded and finished the rest of his beer.

"Let's go then."

 

 

Adam felt that if John hadn't been consumed by hunting the supernatural he would have owned a house like the one Mr. Shaw did. Animal skins and thick worn blankets were scattered about in an organized chaos as a fire crackled in a small fireplace, by the window was an overstuffed chair.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-,"

"A grizzly? Is that what attacked them?" Sam interrupted with the hint of a knowing look about his otherwise stern features. Mr. Shaw took a puff from his cigarette before nodding.

"The other people that went missing that year, those grizzly attacks as well?" The man stopped in his tracks as he cigarette dangled loosely from his lips. Dean started in on him next and Adam knew enough to stay out of the way when his brothers used this sort of tactic.

"What about the people that went missing this year? The same thing?" Dean paused and let his voice drop to something more trustworthy with a slight hint of desperation, "If we knew something about what we are dealing with we might be able to stop it."

The man sighed as he took a long drag from his cigarette and then took it out of his mouth. "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Nobody did then either..." He sat down in the overstuffed chair and flicked the ashes of the cigarette into an ashtray resting on its arm.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked quietly turning his large eyes on the man.

 

As they left the man stopped Adam for a moment in the doorway. Eyes still wet from remembering the past events he took a deep and shaky breath.

"Just _what_ are you boys?" Mr. Shaw asked. Adam stood in the doorway wondering if he should tell him before giving him a soft smile.

"We're what protects normal people like you from dealing with what you went through in the future." He responded before turning to join his brothers.

"Then God have mercy on your souls when you finally reach the end of the line." Mr. Shaw whispered as Adam closed the door behind himself, "Because Hell won't give you boys the time of day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hey guys, I don't have internet currently so that is why there haven't been updates. The story is not abandoned and I have been working on the other chapters. Expect multiple updates when my internet isn't on the frits!


	12. Wendigo? WendiSTOP Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! Bet y'all thought I was dead. Sorry for the long wait but I didn't have internet at home for awhile! That and couple it with real life problems made me have to put this story aside for a while. Luckily I've gotten my internet back, most of my life problems have been given a temporary solution, and summer is coming up quickly for me so I can post more often. If this happens again just leave me some comments and it should help me get back in the saddle haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I thought I should let all of you know of the minor plans I have for the layout of this series. This first story is for season one and two. Once those two are out of the way I'll put the 'DYFAM AU' series up and add the other stories. Each one of them are just two seasons (I decided to do this to not scare away people with the huge chapter count if it was all one long story). All of the stories will have song lyrics as the title. I should also warn you that there might be a 'part a' and 'part b' for some of the upcoming seasons. There will be times that the boys are separated but doing important plot things on each side. You can see where I'm going with this... 
> 
> Since you have all been waiting for new updates for so long I'll try to add as many chapters as I can in one sitting. This includes an up coming plot relevant arc that will be our second difference from the original show. I'm hella excited to see and hear your reactions!
> 
> For those who took time to read the notes, THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND the same can be said for those that take the time to comment! It truly means a lot to me, and your comments actually make me write chapters quicker. They help me grow more confident in my abilities as a writer and make me want to hear what you have to say about the next chapter. So thank you to my readers!

The Impala's doors slammed with a sense of finality. Adam watched Dean swagger to the group and exchange a few words he couldn't hear. His back still hurt but it was a drastic improvement from before. It never ceased to amaze him that both he and his brothers healed slightly faster than the average rate, it wasn't impossible but it was still pretty amazing to him. Stepping out from the car he felt Sam and Dean's eyes on him when he came within range, it quickly notified the others that there was another party present. Slightly self conscious he gripped the arrowhead on his bracelet in his palm to try and not show how itchy the scabs on his back actually were. He took a quick survey of all those present and came to the conclusion that this was going to be interesting. He had no clue who the other three were but he knew the girl and the younger kid with them were siblings.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, had to make sure the food in the car was out of sight. Don't want any bears trying to get in." He greeted with a slightly crooked smile. The girl's brother gave a shy smile in greeting and opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by his sister and the other man.

"Let's just get going." they said in unison before taking the lead. Adam rolled his eyes in the direction of the other boy receiving a silent laugh in return. As they moved he completely ignored the conversations happening up front and focused on the other boy, he was quiet and his eyes glittered with wonder at the sight of the forest around them.

"I'm Adam, what's your name?" he asked after a few minutes of walking. They were just a few feet behind the bigger group, out of the way and in their own little bubble for the time being.

"Ben, my name's Ben." the boy replied with a shy look. Adam was painfully reminded of his days in high school, luckily cut short by forgery and good grades, he hadn't had a lot of friends and he was wary of anyone who tried to reach out to him.

"Well Ben, its nice to meet you. Wish the circumstances would have been better though."

"Yeah... Um, Adam?"

"Hm?"

"How old are you? You don't look like you're older than me." Ben questioned his eyes glittering like he was watching the land around them. Adam was captivated by them and about to answer when Dean suddenly appeared and snagged him by the collar of his jacket.

"Careful," he chirped cheerfully, though his eyes were dark and warning, "You about stepped into a bear trap." with that Dean released him and moved quickly up front with the others. Adam shivered as he was reminded that his brothers were always watching, that they might not approve, he had to be more careful. This wasn't college or high school, it wasn't elementary either, his brothers were watching like a hawk and that was dangerous. Ben and him shared a look before Adam decided to just say fuck it.

"I'm technically seventeen. Got into college early."

"How?"

"I'd rather not say..." Adam trailed off with a small smile.

 

When they reached the camp he felt like the atmosphere had changed drastically. The tent was mangled and blood splattered and there wasn't a person in sight. Adam was just as surprised as the rest of them when Ben let out a strangled sound and immediately clung to him, wrapping his arms around Ben's shivering form he tried to shield him from the sight as his sister came over with a dark look directed toward Adam's face. He knew that look and suddenly Dean's look had made a lot more sense. Staring at her straight on he tightened his grip on Ben, if she wanted to start a fight he'd meet her halfway. Even as he was tensed for a fight he felt relieved that Dean's look hadn't been directed at his choices but at the fiery woman he'd learned was named Haley.

"Ben, its okay. Tommy's gotta be out there somewhere. Let go of him and come here-,"

A scream for help interrupted her and by the widening of both their eyes Adam knew it must have been Tommy. In seconds everyone ran off and went in search of the voice. Despite Adam's diligent search he couldn't find anyone and when he returned to camp with the others, their packs were gone.

"Oh fuck." Adam muttered amidst the ensuing chaos. Sam pulled out John's journal almost immediately and Dean looked over his shoulder to see if they could find what it was. In the mean time Adam tried to salvage wood for a fire, they were too far out to return to their vehicles safely before dark. Ben knelt next to him to help gather wood and Adam flashed him a grin before Haley could see him.

"Haley's usually not so bad. I don't know why she seems so angry now. Maybe cause she's worried about Tommy..." Ben murmured after a moment. Adam felt his heart ache in sympathy.

"We will find him, Ben, there is a good chance he still might be alive. And if he is I know we'll find him."

They returned to the camp with small smiles on their faces and bundles of fire wood in their arms. The smile on Adam's face didn't last long when he saw the sigils drawn into the dirt.

"Wendigo..." he whispered with a spike of terror. He did a head count of everyone and felt the tension loosen slightly when he saw them all in sight and unharmed. The guide was arguing vehemently with Dean and Sam. Haley stood on the side with an incredulous look on her face as she listened to whatever it was that they were arguing about.

As it got darker out, the tensions rose. From the second the guide wandered off to shoot at the damned thing Adam knew that this was going to be hell. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I keep having my things deleted. Please be patient with these updates.

Adam came to in a cave with the stinging bite of fresh wounds on his body. Next to him he could faintly hear the sound of someone struggling but couldn't seem to move his head to look. He felt groggy and sluggish, it set warning bells off in his head but it _wasn't sticking._

Why..?

"Adam? Adam!" Came Dean's upset voice.

Why was Dean upset..?

He found the strength to sluggishly tilt his head in Dean's general direction but the action left him nearly breathless. Something clearly wasn't right, he could feel it in his bones.

But _what was it?_

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright. Just talk to me Adam." Dean's desperate voice filled his ears. Adam wanted to tell him to calm down but he still felt slightly breathless and couldn't find the words. The grogginess was slowly fading away but with it came the increasing feeling that something was deeply wrong with him. He painstakingly forced his eyes back open and looked down from where he was suspended. His shirt was ruined, merely bloodied, tattered rags just barely hanging from his body. An adrenaline and shock filled jolt zipped through him at the too deep gouges across his chest and hinting around his delicate throat. Blood ran sticky hot down his chest and his mind went to that hot summer day in July where Dean took him and Sam out for ice cream, he'd gotten the chocolate syrup smeared everywhere and the hot day had made it feel warm.

He was going into shock, Adam realized distantly, he needed to get his head back on the situation. There was a lot of blood flowing from his wounds, if he or someone else didn't act quickly he would bleed out soon. His fingers fumbled around the edges of the arrowhead charm to his bracelet before finding purchase which he used to set the sharpest side to the rope and awkwardly try to saw at the sturdy piece of rope. Dean was still struggling next to him, even more violent than before. He really wanted to tell Dean to stop, he was being distracting and it truly was not helping his shock addled brain to keep on task and-

 _Focus_ , Adam mentally reminded himself, he had a job to do. The rope was slowly giving out, he could feel the strain through the arrowhead he was using to cut the rope. With a few more hard and angry and down right desperate swipes of the arrowhead the rope finally snapped, sending him stumbling and slamming into the ground with a muffled cry of pain. He could feel the dirt and bloody mud and who-even-knew-what-else wedge itself into his wounds, he already knew that they would not have time to properly clean them before they became infected.

"Adam! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Dean's panicked tone brought him out of his adrenaline and shock filled daze, "Adam? Speak to me!" Dean nearly shouted with growing terror. Breathing heavily Adam's arms shook with effort as he tried to push himself into at least a sitting position. He was losing too much blood too quickly, if they didn't get to a doctor soon he was going to pass out and die. The thought sent a cold spike of terror through him and he launched himself into a hunched standing position. His legs trembled underneath him and he was starting to lose feeling in them, how long had he been there bleeding for?

He didn't know and didn't want to find out. Using the cave wall as a support he stumbled over towards Dean, who looked like every nightmare he'd had just came true. Did he really look that bad? Coughing wetly he refused to look at his hands, deeply afraid of what they would have on them. He didn't have time to get lost in his thoughts damn it! With a determined look in his hazy eyes he stumbled and shuffled closer to Dean. Removing the bracelet from around his wrist with shaking hands he leaned into Dean so he could cut him loose. His vision was becoming blurry and against his better judgment he panicked, hands shaking even harder than before he fumbled with the arrowhead and nearly dropped it. Dean's legs wrapped around him and kept him from falling as he let out a pained sound. He was loosing consciousness and he was loosing blood, the only thing he hadn't lost yet was his mind.

"Adam, hey, it's okay. Just stay awake a little longer, Sam's coming, don't worry, we'll be okay. Just hold on to me. _C'mon_..." Dean's voice cracked. Adam knew he couldn't continue sawing at the rope so he clung to Dean the best he could, he prayed Sam would get there before his legs gave out and he finally passed out. For the life of him, Adam couldn't remember what they were taught to do when you found someone in this situation, he knew it wasn't the same as being in the situation but it would have been helpful all the same...

"Dean!- _Oh god, Adam!"_   Sam's voice choked off at the sight of his baby brother's mangled body being held up by Dean's legs. Adam's face was buried in Dean's stomach as his arms dangled limply on either side of Dean's thighs. Looking over he saw Ben's horrified and worried face, dots came together but it wasn't the time to have a revelation. Dean's worried eyes met his and Sam jumped into action, with a gentle but firm tug Sam pulled Adam up and into his arms. Shifting him around he used his unoccupied arm to cut Dean down. Ben had immediately gone to cut down a still unconscious Haley and what looked to be a miraculously unharmed Tommy.

"Sam-." Dean's sentence was cut off by an angry roar, "Shit, listen to me Sam, get them out of here. Make sure Adam gets to the emergency room immediately. I'll deal with pissed off and hungry." Dean ordered. With A nod Sam took action and began to lead the group out while Dean turned to the wendigo with a look he reserved only for those creatures who had fucked up deeply. His eyes were cold and hard while the feral grin slowly spreading across his face would leave most people shivering in terror.

"Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on! I taste _good_." Dean snarled through his bared teeth. How _dare_ that monster hurt his family? Treat his baby brother like a scratching post and scar the other with the sight of it? The bastard was going to _die_ and Dean couldn't help but feel a _sickeningly_ deep satisfaction that he was going to be the one to do it. Rushing down the tunnels of the mine he felt him slip into a bloodlust mindset.

"You want some white meat bitch? _I'm right here_." He snarled tauntingly. The sound of shouting drew his attention and he ran towards it, was that bastard really going to go there? Turning a corner he could see where the wendigo had cornered Sam and Adam.

His vision went scarlet.

" **Hey**!" He roared firing the flare into the ugly bastard. Sam's eyes looked at him in relief as he pulled Adam tighter against him.

They followed the Collins's in the Impala. Sam sat in the back trying his best to clean the wounds without causing more blood loss, Dean tried not to look so he wouldn't panic more than he already was.

If they lost Adam... Dean shook his head and put more pressure on the gas. They wouldn't lose him, Adam was stronger than that, he was a Winchester for fucks sake! His knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he drove.

 

 

Since Adam had been stitched up and allowed rest in a hospital room neither Sam or Dean left his side. The doctor had told them that they had cut it close and Adam would need a few weeks to possibly a month of rest, iron supplements, supervision, and plenty of medicine for the slight infection that would develop. Factoring in their quick healing abilities Dean guessed it'd be about three weeks before Adam would be back to his usual self. The real struggle would be keeping him from hunting for the duration, salt and burns would be fine, Dean reasoned. He couldn't keep him completely bed ridden or Adam might kill them both. Speaking of Sam... Dean looked at where Sam had laid his upper torso across Adam's bed and piled his usual jacket and plaid undershirt on top of Adam. Sleeping like they were Dean could see where innocence had bled back into their features. He gave a tired smile and sat on the other side of Adam, removing his own jacket he laid it over him and leaned back against the hospital pillows. Looking out the hospital room's door he could see that they were alone, he allowed himself to run his fingers through Adam and Sam's hair. He hadn't done this since they were little, he mused to himself, it had been too long since he had been like this with his brothers. It hurt to know that he had had to push Adam away those few months after Sam had left, but it had been for his own good... Despite what people thought of him Dean wasn't clueless, he'd seen the way John's eyes had started to change when he looked at Adam, he'd tried his hardest to get those eyes on him instead. His father said to protect his brothers, and Dean knew that it had meant even from himself. He could do that, he'd been doing it for years. Yawning Dean snuggled close to Adam and ran his hand through Sam's hair until he drifted off.

 

Dean had to hand it to the kid, Ben didn't fuck around when it came to showing interest. While Haley had merely given Dean a kiss on the cheek Ben had grabbed Adam by the collar of his jacket and kissed like it was the last. Sam had looked shell shocked for a few seconds before slowly getting into the passenger seat of Baby. Dean, in true embarrassing older brother fashion had let out a wolf whistle while a still recovering Tommy had joined him in clapping obnoxiously loud. The two separated quickly after that with pink cheeks. Dean had laughed at Tommy's quiet raspy voiced teasing, glad Ben had someone he could count on to be the usual supportive big brother figure in his life. Helping Adam into the back seat Dean gave him a shit eating grin and received a contraband hospital pillow to the face for his efforts. The grin stayed in place as he slid into the drivers seat and drove off with 'Highway To Hell' blaring out of the speakers. Sam looked less than amused at the possibility of early deafness while Adam tried to project his embarrassment onto him by singing obnoxiously into his ear. It was going to be okay, Dean surmised as the town grew smaller in the distance, it was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go big or go home. ALSO Dark!Dean. I wanted to write out Dean's dark side so I did. You'll be seeing more of it soon enough. As well as Sam and Adam's dark sides. FUN TIMES AHEAD!


	14. Round and Round Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for real this time bitches. If I don't post a chapter a day just scream at me in the comment section! That should get me motivated. (I've been dealing with a slight writers block problem and inspiration block. Comments help defeat it.)  
> It took more effort than I'm willing to admit to decide that Ben Collins would not become a recurring character.

Adam grumbled around the straw he was chewing on. His stitches _itched_ badly and it wasn't going to go away soon. Unfortunately he couldn't scratch unless he wanted to deal with the uncomfortable pulling feeling. It didn't help that Sam and Dean barely left him alone for more than three minutes, not even five, exactly three minutes and one of them would 'check in on him'. Did they really think he was that easily stir crazy? Shaking his head he merely sighed, of course they were worried, Adam wouldn't fault them at that, he just wished they'd stop hovering. With another heavier sigh he watched the waitress saunter over with a flirtatious smile directed at Dean. Damn, he wished he'd grabbed Ben's number... Thumping his head on the table he tried to forget it, his current line of work made that too dangerous.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked in a lilting voice. Adam had to give it to her, she _was_ beautiful. Unfortunately for both Dean and the waitress, Sam had the stick shoved back up his ass. Dean was grinning up at the waitress, Wendy if he was reading her name tag correctly, around the pen he was using just as Sam came back. There went any chance with the waitress, Adam thought to himself in amusement.

"Just the check, please." Sam hummed as he sat down. The waitress gave him an appreciative look along with a slight pout as she nodded and left. Adam smirked into his soda as Dean shot Sam a look.

" _Cock blocked_." Adam whispered with a silent snicker. Dean stared at the table for a second before looking back up at Sam with the same look of betrayal.

"Y'know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in awhile." Dean sighed before aggressively motioning to the waitress and her short shorts, "That's fun!"

Adam couldn't hold back the obnoxious snort any longer. "Looks like you're cock blocked until we catch up with Dad." he teased earning an even more betrayed look.

"My own _baby_ brothers! Betraying me like this." He complained earning a straw to the face and two unamused bitch faces. Laughing slightly he handed Sam the newspaper.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I found one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third lake drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral three days ago." Dean summarized. Sam frowned thoughtfully as he read the information himself.

"A funeral?" He asked brows furrowed. Adam was just as confused, why would they have a funeral without a body?

"Yeah, its weird. They buried an empty coffin for closure or, uh, whatever."

Adam shook his head, and people thought he was strange. Then again, he supposed, closure was better than having an open emotional wound. Sam scowled angrily and Adam knew that he was thinking of Jessica and possibly John.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Adam winced internally. Both, definitely both. Dean carefully laid his now empty cup down as he stared at Sam calmly. Adam could feel the hair on his arms standing on edge, this was the Winchester version of 'fight now or later?'. Setting down the paper just as calmly Sam stared at Dean head on.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam's eyes had started to narrow and his voice went clipped. Dean responded by narrowing his own eyes as his voice took on a venomous whispery tone.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as bad as you do?" Dean had side glanced at Adam and suddenly he felt very grateful his brother hadn't pulled him into this particular argument. He knew that this was going to fester and if he got dragged in it would fester and build up for even longer. Finishing his drink he made to get up and use the restroom. Only, it didn't go quite as planned. Wincing at the slightly painful tug of his muscles against the stitches he could feel the attention snap to him.

"Stay where you are. I'm using the restroom, I'm pretty sure I won't die from that." He joked as he slowly straightened up. Sam and Dean stared at him with worried cow eyes, as if he'd never been injured before. Walking slowly he realized with a jolt that they'd never had him nearly bleed out in their arms before. Especially with his old wounds still healing.

As he dried his hands he lifted his shirt and turned to stare at his back. The scratches had faded to a single short scab in the small of his back that would eventually fade away, it hadn't scarred over and he was grateful once again for the small things. But, he thought seriously, he needed to get back into shape and practice again. Two years of inactivity had its toll on his fighting skills. Pulling his shirt down carefully he left the diner to join his brothers in Baby. They looked like they were back on speaking terms and Adam felt better. Looking out the window he watched Iowa pass him by, they had another monster to gank.

He hummed along to the music playing on the radio as he laid in the back seat. Sam was watching the scenery and occasionally glancing back on him, Adam had to roll his eyes at the lack of discretion on Sam's part. At least Dean was trying to be semi-discreet when he looked back to check on him. Sitting up slightly he watched as they pulled into a driveway and Dean put Baby in park.

"We're here, after we interview Bill and Will Carlton we'll swing by the sheriff's place and interview him." Dean listed the plan before turning to give Adam a stern look, "You do exactly as I told you to, understand? No heavy lifting or excessive activity. Once interviews are over you are staying in the motel. I am not having you rip, pop, or rupture those stitches. Make sure you eat and rest or I'll kill you myself. Are we clear Adam?" 

"Yes _mother hen_ , we're clear. Do you want me to put on a onesie while Sam reads me a bed time story too or is that optional?" Adam snarked. He could handle himself, it wasn't like he was completely irresponsible. Dean and Sam worried too much and now they were just being ridiculous.

Dean turned to look at him fully with a bitchface locked and loaded, Sam looked vaguely impressed by both the snark and the magnitude of Dean's bitchface before he gave Adam an unimpressed stare.

"Seriously Adam, you know how durable those stitches really are. Just do this for us as your older brothers." Sam sighed. Adam returned the sentiment before nodding.

"Alright, fine. Let's just get this out of the way."

They stepped out of the Impala and slammed the doors. They had plenty of information to gather before they could even hunt the creature or spirit responsible.

The house wasn't that bad looking, the family was obviously well off and though they were no doubt grieving Adam couldn't see the signs of it, until they were led by Will Carlton through the house. Beer cans littered the table and dust had started to accumulate, it was obvious someone was trying to keep the place clean but not quick enough to keep up with the mess. Adam had to guess it was Will doing the cleaning, he looked like he was dealing with the grief well enough. As they came in sight of Bill Carlton he felt that his assumptions were correct, the older man looked a mess and it was obvious that he'd practically become vegetative by the stains on his clothes and skin. Dean gently cleared his throat to catch the man's attention but he didn't respond. Will took up the silence by answering their unasked question.

"She was about a hundred yards out." He started before motioning to a spot farther out in the lake, "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure that she didn't just drown?" Dean asked on a limb, Adam missed the look Sam tried to share with him. Too focused on the silent man staring intently at the water as he drank from a beer bottle. Something wasn't right, it was as if he felt guilty for something. Adam couldn't see why he'd feel guilty, by all accounts he wasn't responsible.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam hopped back into the conversation.

"No," Will sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, "That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water?," Adam watched Bill Carlton's eyes turn to Sam though his body didn't move, "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked joining the conversation again.

"No, never. Why?" Again Will ran a hand through his hair but his voice cracked on the next word, "Why, what do you think is out there?"

Adam intervened immediately with all the sympathy he could show in just his eyes "We'll let you know as soon as we do." He replied with a firm but brief squeeze to Will's upper arm. Following Sam and Dean back to Baby he eyed the man again out of his peripheral vision as he went. Something didn't feel right, thoughtfully fingering the bracelet he still had he tried to shake it off. 

Maybe it was just him. Slamming the door shut behind him he tried to piece together what little information he had. He only had blank spaces where he wanted information and it was slowly going to drive him up a wall if he didn't get more soon. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know for a damned fact that stitches itch like a bitch. And it is really uncomfortable to give into the urge and itch. Trust me on this shit. It can hurt too. Luckily our son will not have to deal with them as long as I had to. Damned Winchesters and their physical healing abilities....


	15. Round and Round Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppy shit I actually posted something!   
> Speaking of shit, that's exactly what I feel like. Sorry for waiting a metric fuck ton before posting anything again. I'll try to post more than one chapter today and tonight.

The sheriff's office was messy and brightly lit by sunlight. Adam thought it looked cozy and surprisingly comfortable, unlike Sheriff Jake. It was odd, he had the same look in his eyes as Bill Carlton had in his.

But... They couldn't be responsible for her death... Could they have?

Adam usually had a knack for people, unlike his brothers, yet none of that skill was helping him. What could have possibly happened for them both to have the same guilty and frightened look in their eyes? Sighing quietly Adam decided to shove it aside until he had information. In truth he was probably looking too much into it, they could have had a fight and now felt guilty for that.

The nagging feeling wasn't going away no matter how he tried to push it down.

"Now I'm sorry, but, why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake asked curiously as he stood next to his desk.

"Are you sure it was accidental? Will Carlton said he saw something grab his sister." Sam cut in, his jaw was set and he had a furrow to his brow that Adam knew meant business.

"Like what?" The sheriff asked sharply, that guilty and frightened look passed through his eyes again like a spark. Adam struggled to push down that nagging feeling again as it resurfaced violently. A sort of icy chill fell over Jake's eyes as he motioned to the seats in front of his desk.

He was trying to hide it...

"Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless its the Loch Ness Monster!"

"Yeah," Dean laughed though his eyes stabbed into Jake with a knowing look. With the way Sam was eyeing him out of the corner of his eyes Adam had the feeling that he was wearing the same look. The man was rambling, trying to cover something up.

_But what?'_

"Right." Dean gave Jake a false smile as he leaned back in his chair. The sheriff seemed to take that as a sign to continue rambling.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still," The sheriff ran a hand through his hair as he sat down in his own seat. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

Adam saw the minute that Dean decided to go for the sheriff's jugular. Sam even sat up straighter.

"That's weird though, I mean, that's the third missing body this year." Dean's voice was cool and nonchalant, his eyes were sharp and focused as if to pin Jake to his chair.

"I know. These people are from my town. These are people I care about." Jake sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, though it was trembling slightly.

"I know." Dean nodded never breaking eye contact with the older man. They just needed a few more minutes to talk to him and he'd break, Adam was sure of it.

"Anyway, that won't be much of a problem much longer." +

 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked curiously.

 _Shit, no!_ Adam thought as he realized just slightly too late what the sheriff was trying to do.

"Well, the dam of course!"

"Of course, the dam... It's, uh, sprung a leak."

"Its falling apart, and the feds won't give us any money to repair it. So they've opened the spillway, in six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either... But as Federal Wildlife you already knew that didn't you?"

Adam felt a cold sense of dread wash over him. The man knew what he was doing apparently, he'd successfully diverted the conversation and had figured out that something was up. Their time was even more limited...

 

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" A female voice called making all of them jump slightly. He hadn't been aware of just how much tension had filled the room until it was broken. Sam and Dean practically launched out of their seats while Adam moved slowly away from against the wall, his stitches gave a gentle pull and he shivered.

"I can come back later." The woman seemed nice, at least in Adam's perspective.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter." The sheriff introduced. Sam shook her head and Adam gave her a polite smile but Dean... He gave a flirtatious smirk and shook her hand in a way that made Adam want to crawl into a hole. Dean was _such_ a womanizer...

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi." Dean repeated with a dazed look. Sam and Adam shared an unimpressed look between them. Of course he did. Of. Course.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." The sheriff explained.

"Oh." Andrea nodded. From behind her Adam watched a young boy step into the office. He looked shyly around him and Adam offered him a small smile.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Dean asked cheerfully when he saw the boy. Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as the boy completely ignored him and continued walking.

"His name is Lucas." Jake replied for him. Lucas took a box filled with crayons from his mother and wandered further away to color. He was a very quiet little boy, Adam surmised.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked in genuine concern. It surprised Adam for a second before he realized that it was such a Sam thing to do.

 _He'll worry about everyone but himself it seems_ , Adam thought bitterly.

"My grandson has been through a lot. We all have." The sheriff sighed before following Lucas out of the office and into the main area of the building. They all quickly followed after him.

"Well, if there is anything else I can do for you, please let me know." The sheriff dismissed them.

"Thanks, you know, now that you mention it. Can you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked cheerily.

"The Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner, its about two blocks south." Andrea replied without missing a beat. Adam was just about to thank her when Dean started to talk again.

"Two-," He gave her his best confused puppy expression, "Would you mind showing us?" Adam wanted to scream. By the looks of it Sam was about ready to smash his head into a wall.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea laughed in amusement.

"Not if its any trouble." Dean looked like a boy scout. Adam wanted a refund for the older brother lotto, this was ridiculous.

"I'm heading that way anyway." Andrea sighed while rolling her eyes. He had to crack a smile at that, the woman was obviously not an idiot.

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three," She smiled as she turned to Lucas and kissed the top of his head, "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?"

Lucas looked up at her through his eye lashes and gave a small nod before going back to coloring.

Leading them outside Dean waved through the glass door at Lucas before turning to follow Andrea. Sam gave Adam an unimpressed look that Adam was quick to mirror. They were _so_ done with his crap...

"So, cute kid." Dean started as he walked alongside Andrea.

"Thanks." She replied drily as they quickly crossed a street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean tried again getting completely ignored by Andrea.

Adam snickered behind his hand while Sam's shoulders slumped and he gave Adam an exaggerated eye roll in Dean's direction. Pausing to suck in a breath and not burst out laughing Adam's shoulders shook with the effort. He quickly jogged over to the group and acted like he hadn't just been making fun of Dean with Sam behind their backs. They stopped in front of a motel and Andrea motioned to it as she turned to look at all of them.

"There it is, like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam replied. Andrea nodded before turning to Dean.

"It must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea shook her head before turning around and walking away. "Enjoy your stay!"

Adam gave an ugly snort and began laughing to hard he thought his stitches were going to pop.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids!" Sam sighed. Adam was still trying to stop laughing and catch his breath, clinging to Sam to help stay up right.

"Holy shit, that woman is the _best_." Adam wheezed.

"I love kids." Dean tried to defend himself, Sam gave him a flat look and crossed his arms while Adam gave another ugly snort of laughter.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam retorted.

"Hey, Adam, you're still a kid aren't you?" Dean asked him making him splutter indignantly.

"Excuse _you_ -,"

"Adam doesn't count." Sam rolled his eyes and dragged Adam along towards the motel while Dean sulked and tried to think of three kids that weren't his two brothers.

"Damn." Dean muttered to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me too guys. Me too. Dean needs to be stopped with that god awful flirting technique.   
> ALSO BBY LUCAS GUYS.   
> BABY.   
> LUCAS.   
> I LOVE THAT LITTLE PUNK HE WAS SO PRECIOUS.


	16. Round and Round Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie guys I'm back on a roll.

Sam had taken out his laptop the minute he'd sat down on the bed. They had gotten two rooms this time to keep from 'looking suspicious' Adam knew it was to give him his own space for once. He was going to ignore the second room until it was time to sleep, currently he was reading over Sam's shoulder.

"We already know that there were three drowning victims this year." Adam muttered.

"Let's see if there are any before that." Sam quickly typed something into the search box before a list of names appeared.

"I'll be damned." Adam groaned.

"How many?" Dean asked as he rummaged through his things. Sam cleared his throat.

"Six more spread out over the course of thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there it is picking up its pace."

" _So_... What? Lake monster on a binge?"

"I don't think so, this whole... Lake monster thing bugs me."

"Why?"

"Whatever it is out there, no one is living to talk about it." Sam replied. Adam gave a small nod in agreement.

"The Loch Ness Monster, Lake Chaplain, there are hundreds of eyewitnesses. But here?"

"Nothing." Adam finished for him. Dean walked over to sit on the other side of the bed and look at what Sam had pulled up on the computer.

"Wait, stop." Dean interrupted Sam's scrolling and pointed a finger at a name on the list. "Christopher Barr... Where have I heard that name before..."

"Wasn't that Andrea's last name?" Adam asked as Sam clicked on the link.

"Yeah, looks like Christopher Barr was her husband." Sam scrolled through the article and paused on a picture of Lucas with a cop. Adam felt like he'd been drenched in ice as he read the caption underneath.

"He was stuck there for two hours?" Whispered Adam in horror. Dean's face was grim in thought.

"No wonder the kid was freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over..." When Adam turned to look at Dean he found his brother's eyes were glazed over and adverted, deep in some sort of memory. Adam suddenly didn't want to know.

"Either way he's our only witness." Sam replied grimly. The mood in the motel room took a dive into thick tension.

No one wanted to hurt him by asking about his dead father, but he was all they had to know what they were trying to kill...

 

The park was brightly lit by sunlight and there were plenty of children playing.

Lucas was not one of them.

He sat on a bench with an assortment of toy soldiers and his art supplies. Isolated from everyone else and seemingly in his own world. Adam's chest ached dully watching him with Sam and Dean. They all used to be like that, Lucas wasn't even a hunter, he should be laughing and playing. Instead he was alone and drawn into himself, even more than a shy child would be. Andrea was in front of them watching Lucas intently. Her face was unguarded and filled with worry and a deep sadness that softened the lines around her eyes and lips. It was almost as painful to see as Lucas.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked quietly. Her head whipped around and the guarded look came slamming back up.

"I'm here with my son." She almost growled. Adam knew she probably didn't want to be bothered anymore, but they didn't have the time to humor her.

"Oh, mind if I say hi?" Dean asked quietly. It was a soft tone that Adam hadn't heard since he was little, something weary and slightly sad. He didn't wait for a reply before silently making his way towards the boy. Andrea didn't look happy as she crossed her arms and turned to Sam.

"Tell your friend this whole... _Jerry Maguire act_ isn't going to work on me." She practically sneered. Adam leveled the back of her head with a stern look but it was Sam that made her pause.

"I don't think that this is about that." He said it in the same tone Dean had used and Adam felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He understood now, this was about Mary Winchester, the mother he never had and who had never known him. Dean always tried to shield him from the details on her death but there were nights he'd heard John talk to himself about it. Had Dean been there to witness _that?_

It hurt to even consider the possibility.

 

"How's it going?" Dean greeted Lucas, just like he expected the boy didn't respond. Kneeling down he reached slowly towards one of the toy soldiers, giving Lucas time to pull them away if he wanted to.

"I used to love these things." Dean continued as he cradled the soldier in his hand. Memories of playing with Sam and Adam with them flitted across his mind. They were as close as he could give them to a normal childhood. He shook his head before moving it around to fight the other soldiers, mimicking explosions and gunfire before gently knocking another soldier down with the one in his hand.

"So crayons are more your thing? That's cool, chicks dig artists." Dean hummed as he sat the soldier back down on the bench. Lucas didn't reply but Dean was fine with that, he could carry on a conversation with himself if he had to. He smiled slightly at the drawings, they were pretty good for a kid as young as Lucas was.

"Hey, these are pretty good. Mind if I sit and draw with you for a little bit?" Dean asked. Lucas didn't look up from his drawing. He moved slowly to grab the crayon, just like he had for the soldiers, giving Lucas time to stop him if he wanted.

"I'm not to bad myself." Dean gave him a small grin and reached for the paper before drawing with Lucas.

"You know, I think you can hear me. You just don't want to talk... I know something happened to your dad, I don't know what but I do know it was real bad. I think I know how you feel. You see... When I was around your age I... I saw something." Dean paused to swallow past the lump in his throat. It didn't go away and couldn't keep the memories of the fire and seeing his mother dying on the ceiling from his mind. It hurt, but if he wanted to break through to Lucas he had to get past that somehow.

"Anyway." He cursed the way his voice cracked on the word, "Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh... Or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture of what you saw that day, on the lake, with your dad. Okay? No problem, anyway, this is for you." Dean handed the drawing, incredibly crappy compared to Lucas's, to him.

"This is my family. That's my mom, my dad, my baby brother's mom, my geek little brother, my baby brother, and that's... Me. " Dean explained as he pointed them all out. He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Alright, I'm a sucky artist. See you around Lucas." Dean set the drawing next to the boy and got up to walk back over to the others. Lucas gently picked the drawing up and looked at it.

 

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea sighed as Dean came over.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean was still speaking in that soft tone of voice and Adam wanted to pull him into a hug, chick flick rule be damned. It _hurt_ to see his brother like that.

"What are the doctors saying? Some form of PTSD?" Adam asked her. She gave a small nod.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." Sam murmured.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps a lot. It's just... When I think of what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She broke off and bit her cheek eyes glistening.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean tried to reassure her. Adam watched Lucas leave the bench with a piece of paper in hand.

"You know, he used to have such a life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just... Sits there. Drawing his pictures and playing with his army men. I just wish-," She cut herself off when she finally saw Lucas approaching, "Hey sweetie." She greeted him. Lucas didn't stop walking until he reached Dean. Squatting down to Lucas's height Dean took the drawing Lucas was handing him.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean told the boy genuinely as he held the picture. Lucas didn't respond, just walked away.

Dean looked down at the picture. It was the Carlton house. The nagging feeling in the back of Adam's head hit him harder than the Impala going full speed. What the hell was going on? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I did not mean to hurt my sons. But it had to be done for plot reasons.


	17. Round and Round Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tired and sick so please for the love of all things Supernatural tell me if this chapter has any spelling mistakes or even makes sense.

Sam had went to drive by the Carlton house to see if he could gain any new information. Unfortunately for Adam, Dean had decided to make him stay behind by staying with him at the motel. He really wouldn't have minded if Dean had just stayed and kept to himself but...

"Dean I am not going to eat anymore of that."

"You need it!"

"I have already eaten more than my usual amount today!"

"Its to help you-,"

 _"Dee!"_ Adam whined from his spot sprawled across a  bed. Dean gave a sigh and set the remaining food to the side before sitting next to Adam.

"Adam..."

"I will puke if I eat anymore. Give the rest to Sam when he gets back- just. Just no more food okay?" Adam groaned and looked over his shoulder at Dean. He knew it was a dirty trick but he gave Dean his most pathetic kicked puppy face to get his point across. Dean caved like wet tissue paper and not a moment too soon as Sam came through the door with a scowl on his face and concern in his eyes. His shoulders slumped as he met Dean and Adam's worried eyes.

"I think its safe to say we can rule out Nessie." He sighed as he walked over and plucked himself down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a small frown.

"I just drove by the Carlton house, there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Adam asked as guilt coiled in his stomach, they couldn't save everyone he had to remind himself of that. It still hurt like salt in an open wound, Will Carlton hadn't deserved that, now Bill Carlton would be dealing with the loss of both his children. Adam couldn't begin to imagine how that might feel.

"Yeah. In the sink." Sam replied as he ran a hand through his hair. That caught Dean and Adam's attention immediately.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered before speaking normally. "So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?"

"Some kind of water wraith? A demon maybe? I don't know, something that controls water..."

"Water from the same source." Adam added with a growing feeling of dread. If this thing could get through the pipes that meant no one was safe. They had no clue what this thing was completely capable of, it could be a lot stronger than it was letting on. Then what?

"Its running out of time." Sam murmured.

"That's why its upping the body count. Whatever it is its running out of time."

"And its going to strike again soon."

They sat in tense silence before Sam took a deep breath.

"Well, whatever it is its connected to Bill Carlton."

"It took both his kids."

"And Christopher Barr? Lucas's dad? That was Bill Carlton's godson."

Dean's mouth set into a grim line as he stood up. Rules be damned, Adam scrambled onto his feet as his stomach gave an uncomfortable roll, he was going with them. If Lucas's dad was involved with Bill Carlton that made the rest of the Barr family just as vulnerable. They had to get to the bottom of this before something even worse happened.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean growled. They left the motel quickly after that.

 

 

Adam was still in shock. It just couldn't be a possibility. Had Bill Carlton really just... Offered himself up like that? What the hell even _was_ that thing? Water had just completely demolished the boat and took Bill Carlton without a trace. They had been powerless to stop it, Adam's wounds throbbed dully to remind him that this was real. Dean snatched Adam by the arm and before he fully knew what was happening they were speeding towards the Barr residency to get to Lucas. The kid seemed to know what was going on.

Unlike the rest of them... Adam shivered from where he was sitting in the back of the Impala waiting on Dean and Sam to get done with getting the information they needed. Sam had put his foot down when Adam had made to follow them, they didn't know what the creature was capable of and it would target the Barr residency next. They wanted him safe. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Dean came rushing out of the house with Sam hot on his heels, clutching a few pieces of paper in his fist. It seemed they had some form of lead. Slamming open the car doors Dean hadn't even allowed Sam to fully sit down before starting the engine.

"Adam, you are _not_ leaving the car until we are back at the motel. Are we clear?" Dean practically growled, eyes staring straight ahead and knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"But-,"

"Adam, _please_. We have no clue what this thing is. We can't risk you getting hurt further when you're still recovering." Sam cut off his argument with such a raw look of worry in his eyes Adam was nearly left breathless. He took a deep breath and nodded once before speaking again in a near monotone.

"What's on the papers?"

"Some church, a kid, a yellow house, and a red bicycle." Dean rattled off, "Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died."

"There are cases- going through traumatic experiences can make people more sensitive to premonitions and psychic tendencies."

"You think Lucas might be tapping into whatever the hell this thing is?" Adam asked curiously. That could put the kid in even more danger...

"Its a possibility. The only one we have considering the time limit. Only problem is that there are hundreds of two story yellow houses in this town."

"Not so many with a church by them." Sam hummed.

"Oh? College boy thinks he's so smart." Dean rolled his eyes, some of the tension lessened and Adam felt relief flood him only to return at the secretive look his brothers shared. It was a standard issue 'we are not going to talk about what is on both of our minds until Adam is out of ear shot' look that sent icy pinpricks up and down his skin. Great, just what he needed wasn't it? He took another deep breath and laid down in the back seat to catch a few seconds of sleep while they continued to hunt for whatever house they were looking for.

Needless to say, it didn't work and Adam's eyes were itchy from the lack of so much as blinking. He really hated the small things some times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh send me coffee. And food.   
> AND THROW ME SOME COMMENTS GOD DAMN.   
> I need that shit for motivation. Seriously I love to reread all of your comments when I have a bad case of writers block and can't seem to get my shit in gear. But it gets old rereading the same comments over and over for motivation. I like to have new ones to fawn over and let me know that the fic is appreciated.   
> Kudos are great, bookmarks are even better, but comments are what I love the most.


	18. Round and Round Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries because I still feel like shit but feel bad for not posting anything sooner*   
> GUESS WHOSE FORCING THEMSELVES TO CHURN OUT TWO TO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TODAY BEFORE CURLING INTO A BALL TO DIE?! THATS RIGHT! ME.  
> Fuck I still want coffee.   
> On the bright side we are getting closer to one of the parts of this story that inspired this mess.

When Dean and Sam came back from inside the house Adam instinctually knew something was very wrong. He stayed silent and wide eyed as Dean slowly slipped inside the car and then slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" Dean snarled, his shoulders were tensed and even Sam jumped at the sheer amount of rage and confusion coming off of Dean.

"What happened?" Adam whispered to Sam, they needed to let Dean cool off, it was too dangerous to talk to him right now.

"Peter Sweeney. Missing kid, for thirty-five years..." Sam whispered back.

"Are you saying we're dealing with another poltergeist?" Adam hissed with wide eyes. This thing was stronger than the Lady in White and the bitch still managed to wipe the floor with his ass. He didn't want to know what this thing could do to him or his brothers. They were theoretically fucked.

"It doesn't make any sense! Why would this thing attack anyone else except Bill Carlton and his kids? If that's who killed him then he should be satisfied." Dean bit out angrily. Adam shivered, this was getting out of hand-...

**No.**

_It couldn't possibly be..._

Dawning horror began to creep up his spine as he put two and two together.

"We need to see Lucas again, _now_ _Dean_." Adam barked out. He had to make sure, he usually was pretty good at these things but he _had_ to make sure. If he was right...

He prayed he wasn't right. God or Gods, whatever was out there... He prayed he was wrong, very, very, wrong. Dean floored it and they were hauling ass towards the sheriff's office. Adam clutched at his bracelet and allowed the arrowhead to dig sharply into his palm. Sam was very likely confused but Adam couldn't explain. He just.

He _couldn't_.  Terror was choking him and so was that other feeling. Like war drums in the back of his mind. It left adrenaline pumping harshly through his veins and left his chest swelling with anticipation.

The Impala swerved dangerously as it sped into the parking lot. Adam hardly waited for Dean to stop fully before launching out of his seat and rushing into the office. His stitches tugged sharply at the harsh movements but he hardly paid it any mind even as he felt small rivulets of blood run down his skin, sticky and hot under his dark shirt. Dean was right behind him as they rushed indoors, they probably looked completely disheveled as they crashed through the doors. He couldn't bring himself to care when he caught sight of Lucas's distressed face. The boy rushed to Dean with a look that screamed desperate and Adam felt something shatter in his chest at the look on the boy's face.

"Lucas? What's wrong?" Dean asked dropping to his knees. His chest was still heaving from rushing after Adam and nearly having a heart attack at his brother's desperation, seeing the look mirrored in Lucas's younger face wasn't helping. The boy didn't speak just tugged at him with terror and begging him to understand what he couldn't say, the blood rushing through his head blocked out whatever else was happening as he tried to understand. But it wasn't clicking until Adam nearly exploded at the sight of Sheriff Jake.

"No, not you." His brother snarled, lips pulled back to reveal canines as if he was some sort of monster with sharp teeth. The Sheriff's face hardened and Dean wasn't able to catch what he said to Andrea but she was quick to try and pull Lucas away from Dean.

Lucas wouldn't budge. Just tightened his grip on Dean's jacket with desperation and fear. Andrea had to pick him up and drag him away from Dean as he continued to give him that look until he was out of sight. Dean slowly straightened up and Sam was immediately by his side.

"Dean?"

"He's terrified..." Dean whispered.

"What did you _do?"_ Adam snarled at the sheriff eyes blazing. Jake scowled and pointedly avoided the question.

"I could ask the same of you boys. I got a call saying someone saw you at Bill Carlton's house when he died, the only reason you aren't behind bars is because the witness vouched for you."

"Answer me!" Adam barked angrily

"Only if you answer why you boys aren't actually Wildlife Services." The Sheriff shot back smugly, "I'll even give you until tomorrow morning to get the hell out of my town."

"You're hiding something, you're afraid." Adam hissed quietly. The sheriff didn't justify that with a remark and Sam had to grab Adam by the shoulders to keep him from attacking. He'd never seen his brother this way, he was almost completely unhinged.

"Adam, come on." Sam murmured. Adam stayed rooted to the spot with a wild look in his eyes as he stared the sheriff down. It took both Dean and Sam bodily dragging him from the place to get him to move on his own.

 

Night had fallen and Sam was nervously watching Adam in the rearview mirror, his little brother had refused to eat or take any supplements and medication when he learned that they were just going to leave. Dean had been tensed but not nearly as much as Adam was as he drilled a hole through the driver's head rest and into the back of his head. There was still the hint of that wild look in his eyes but it was dulled with mounting rage over the situation.

The light turned green. Baby didn't move.

"The light's green." Sam told Dean. A smirk played on Adam's lips and suddenly Dean was heading back towards town like hell on wheels. Sam stared between the two and wondered what the hell just happened as Dean's speed steadily rose above the speed limit.

"Lucas." Was the only reply he'd gotten out of Adam.

 

 

They arrived at the Barr residency to Lucas wrenching open the door and breathing heavily through panic stricken sobs.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean called after the boy as he bolted upstairs, following closely they watched as water flooded down the steps and hallway. Lucas was pounding steadily on the bathroom door and that was when it seemed to click for Dean. Pulling the boy to the side and handing him off to Sam he kicked the door open with a sickening bang, Lucas quickly latched onto him and Sam quickly rushed into the bathroom while Dean was distracted.

Sam tried to yank Andrea out from under the water with little success, only managing to get her head from under and some of her torso out as the poltergeist kept trying to tug her back under. Behind him he could hear a dark growl and suddenly Adam was there beside him working to help him get Andrea out. The spirit released her the minute Adam seemed to focus in on it and suddenly both of them were crashing to the ground with Andrea, both of them adverted their eyes, the only difference was Adam blushing a dark red as he did so. In the hall they could hear Lucas sob with relief.

None of them felt particularly relieved knowing the spirit would be back.

 

 

Andrea had dried off and they had mopped up the water as the sun came streaming through the window. Lucas had taken a seat on Andrea's lap and clung to her as they all sat around a table. Adam felt jittery knowing they were far from done with the fight but he suppressed that for Lucas and Andrea's sakes. 

"We know something was trying to pull you down." Adam broke the silence. Andrea flinched but gave a small nod. It was Dean who picked up the silence again by setting a book of pictures on the table in front of Andrea.

"We know that Bill Carlton was in this photo but is your dad?" He asked gently. Andrea pointed to the boy next to Peter and Bill.

"That's him. But... Why are you asking this?"

"Adam?" Dean turned to look at him for an explanation. Standing up slowly he walked the short distance next to Andrea and pointed to Peter.

"We both have reason to believe that-,"

Lucas had slid off his mother's lap and Adam had interrupted himself to stare in confusion at the boy.

"Lucas?" Andrea and Dean called at the same time. The boy ignored them in favor of opening and walking out of the door.

As if in a trance. Pin pricks settled up and down Adam's arms as they all quickly went to follow Lucas.

He stopped at a patch of dirt and looked at them expectantly. Adam dropped to his knees immediately to start digging at the ground with his hands, it took very little to pull up the red bicycle that Lucas had been drawing over and over. Andrea pulled Lucas close to her with a surprised sound that masked the cock of a gun.

"Who _are_ you?" A voice asked sending them all jumping slightly in surprise. Turning they saw the sheriff pointing a gun directly at Dean.

"Lucas, Andrea, go inside." Sam murmured before the gun was suddenly turned on him. Adam gave the sheriff a dark look as he slowly stood up with the bike still clutched in his hands.

" _ **Guilty**_. You and Bill killed Peter. Buried his bike. Did you think no one would find out?" Adam whispered in a deadly sort of calm. Jake turned the gun on him and felt the older Winchester's eyes narrow in on him like wolves. He could feel the tension fill the air the longer he kept the gun pointed at the youngest of the three men.

"Put. The gun. _Down_." Sam growled out darkly. His eyes were locked on the trigger of the gun, ready to send the sheriff to an early grave if his finger so much as _twitched_ in thought of pulling the trigger.

"How did you know the bike was there?" Jake asked in a shaky voice. Adam grinned slowly as he went straight for Jake's proverbial jugular.

"Careful, Andrea and Lucas are still present. But they deserve to know the truth too wouldn't you say?"

Sam sent Jake's gun flying before he could pull the trigger. It took an even shorter amount of time for Dean to snatch it from the ground and stand between Jake and Adam.

"Lu-Lucas. Go inside and lock the doors. Mommy will be there in a few minutes." Andrea stuttered out as she gave Lucas a gentle shove in the general direction of the house. Lucas did as he was told and slowly made his way over, keeping an eye on the adults all the while.

"It was an accident!" Jake shouted in terror, Adam gave a humorless laugh.

"Do you think Peter Sweeney cares about that? He killed Chris, Sophie, Will, and Bill. He tried to kill Andrea as well. And the worse part is that he won't stop until she, Lucas, and you are all dead." Adam let that sink in for a second before continuing, "Unless we can salt and burn his bones. Where did you put the body? You have to remember."

Jake shook and Andrea looked close to fainting.

"Jake... Please tell me you did not _let the body go in the lake_ -," Dean begged softly.

"We were _kids_!"

 _"Damn it!"_   Sam shouted angrily.

"You need to get your family and leave town immediately!" Dean cut in desperately. The rest of his advice was cut off by Andrea's terrified scream.

**_"Lucas!"_ **

__The boy turned to look at them as if in slow motion. Adam's eyes widened as a dirty hand reached up to grab the boy's wrist, Dean set off running at the same moment it locked around the arm and tugged him into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha just kill me. I had to rearrange some things from the alpha timeline in order to make this work. (excuse my homestuck).   
> Basically in my head this AU is a parallel to the alpha timeline which is the show we know and love. So the AU is a Alpha II Timeline. Just only barely an alpha timeline at all due to a few minor differences in plot and layout.   
> All in all this was harder to format and write than I thought it would be.   
> The Bill Carlton Death Scene came before the Lucas helps scene to allow some struggles and needed strain. You'll understand in the next chapter.


	19. Round and Round Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS INTO THE ABYSS BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS OVER 1000 HITS AND I'VE BEEN GETTING MORE COMMENTS*  
> YES BITCHES.  
> I'M GROWING MORE POWERFUL. WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Dean kicked off his shoes and jacket before diving in followed quickly by Sam. Running as quickly as he could Adam was able to snag Andrea by the arm before she could dive into the water herself.

"No! If you go in then Peter will kill you, we still have a chance at saving Lucas, but he needs a mother to come back to!" Adam hissed as he held her back. She gave a sob and nodded as she stayed on the dock. Relaxing slightly Adam watched the water intently for his brothers, hoping like hell that they would make it out alive. He needed them as much as Lucas needed Andrea to be here right now.

Sam's head broke the surface of the water to gasp for breath before diving back down to find Lucas. Next to him Adam heard the sound of splashing water and his head whipped around at the same time Andrea noticed who it was.

"Daddy no!" She shouted, Adam was rooted to the spot as the man slowly began wading into the water and calling for Peter, attempting to exchange his life for his grandson's.

"Please just let him go!" Jake called out. Adam went to stop him, for Lucas's sake only to fall short as Dean breached the surface holding a limp Lucas. Jake's eyes lit up and he made to go towards the dock.

He never made it. Adam watched numbly as Peter wrapped his arms around the man's neck and tugged. They would not find Sheriff Jake Devins body.

"He isn't breathing!" Andrea gasped as she stood over Lucas's limp form. Adam rushed into action and immediately began to straighten Lucas's body out and give him CPR. Medical training running numbers and time through his head like a comforting back drop. There was a chance Lucas would survive, Adam just had to work quickly to remove the water from the boy's lungs before it killed him.

Flipping him onto his hands and knees Adam rubbed Lucas's back comfortingly as he coughed up the water that had been stuck in his lungs. His other arm was used to keep Lucas from collapsing into the ground, no doubt that the boy's chest would be sore from the compressions in a few hours.

"Lucas, honey, are you alright?" Andrea asked him once he had stopped coughing up water and Adam had allowed him into a sitting position. The boy nodded and tears built up in his eyes. Dean knelt next to him and rubbed his shoulder with a comforting smile.

"You did great Lucas. We couldn't have saved your mom without your help." Dean murmured. Lucas reached out and buried his hands in Dean's already soaked shirt before sobbing into his chest. Picking the boy up Dean let him continue to cry it out as he carried him back towards the house with the others in tow. The boy had nearly died, Adam hoped it was truly over.

For everyone's sakes.

 

They spent the night at Andrea's house, Lucas clinging to Dean or Andrea throughout the night. Adam smiled when he had walked pass Lucas's room to hear Dean singing Led Zeppelin songs until the boy was finally asleep. It was such a Dean thing to do, Adam and Sam had spent many nights listening to Dean sing them both to sleep as tiny children. It had been a comfort, something normal in their otherwise abnormal childhood. 

Sam had paused outside the door before walking in and covering Lucas, Dean, and Andrea with a blanket. They only had one guest room which left Adam and Sam sharing a bed. He didn't mind it, crawling into the bed slowly so he wouldn't wake Adam he checked the stitches on his brother's stomach and chest, frowning at the dried blood on the lower portion of the stitches. Deciding to save it for morning he tucked Adam in tightly and fell asleep next to him.

 

They were sitting in the parking lot of a gas station when Lucas and Andrea came walking over to see them off. He couldn't suppress the gag that he gave when Andrea pulled Dean into a kiss, Lucas looked green at the sight of adults kissing. It made Sam bark out a laugh staring at both Adam and Lucas's grossed out faces. Shaking his head he shut the trunk and gave his own farewells to the Barr's and slipped into the car with the food Andrea had made them. Adam sighed as Sam shoved one of the homemade sandwiches into Adam's mouth. Taking a bite he flashed Lucas a wide grin.

"You can sure make some tasty sandwiches Lucas!" Adam hummed taking another, much more exaggerated, bite from his sandwich. Lucas grinned cheerfully, obviously happy about the praise. Sam made a small noise of happiness in the front seat as he took a bite himself.

"Remember what I taught you Lucas." Dean grinned ruffling the boys hair.

"Led Zeppelin rocks?" Lucas stated hesitantly.

"Dang straight he does!"

The two laughed and Andrea gave them all a smile before they left back towards the house. Dean's smile dropped slightly.

"We can't save everyone." Sam sighed and reached out to pat Dean's arm in comfort.

"Besides, Lucas has our number if he needs us, they'll be okay." Adam tried to reassure them both.

"I know." He sighed before closing the door and starting the car. They were driving out of town in mere minutes after that.

 

 

Night had fallen and Adam was watching the stars out of the car window, Sam was asleep with his face pressed against the window, and Dean was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. They would get out of state and then look for a case in the morning. It would be fine, Adam reasoned with himself, there was no need to feel like something bad was happening.

Dean's phone buzzed in the back seat with Adam.

Picking it up Adam didn't even bother to look at who was calling.

"Hello?" He called when nothing but silence greeted him.

A familiar sob cut through the other side and Adam bolted up into a straight backed sitting position. Knuckles going white on the phone he caught Dean's eyes in the mirror. He slammed the breaks and Sam woke up from the jarring motion.

"Lucas? Hello? Are you alright? Lucas?" Adam called into the phone, all he got her sobs in answer.

"Dean turn the car around!" Sam barked when he realized what was going on.

Adam continued to try and get Lucas to talk to him, voice growing more and more desperate as the sobs continued.

They were rushing back towards Lucas and Andrea as fast as the car could go.

 

Peter Sweeney had not been satisfied with just the Carlton family and Jake Devins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stands with arms open staring at the sky* Bring on the raining death.


	20. Rising Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the part that inspired the first half of this story.   
> ALSO  
> CHAPTER 20!! HOLY FUCK.

Dean had barely turned the car off before running back towards the house where Andrea and Lucas lived. Sam and Adam were hot on his heels as they burst quickly through the door.

It was like time stood still when they heard the splash of water from their feet covering the floor in a light layer.

"Lucas! Andrea!" Dean bellowed as he splashed through the first floor of the house.

Nothing.

Pure silence reigned over the entire house except for the splashing of their feet.

They made their way upstairs and tried not to slip from the sheer amount of water rushing down them.

"Lucas?" Dean called again. The water was loud up on the second floor as it sped around them in an angry torrent.

"His door is open!" Sam shouted over the rush of water. Moving as quickly as they could they entered the boy's room.

"Dean!" Lucas cried out from his spot on the bed. He looked terrified and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying.

"We'll be right there!" Adam called out to him. Lucas gave a nod as Dean began to trudge through the water towards him. They left Dean with Lucas to search for Andrea, the sight that greeted them made Adam want to puke.

Blood stained the wall next to the bathroom sink and Andrea laid face down in the water as the tap continued to flood the house.

 

She wasn't breathing.

 

They rushed back towards Dean to help him get Lucas out of the house. It was the only way to make sure the boy was safe from harm.

Dean had nodded at them when they entered the room, having heard what happened from Lucas he had already grabbed a bag of Lucas's things and was ready to leave with the distraught and shaking boy clinging to his neck. On their way out Adam saw a book titled 'family photo album' and grabbed it. Lucas deserved to have that much of his family.

 

"I called the police, they'll be here shortly to investigate. We need to be out of town by then." Sam spoke quietly, mindful of the kid sleeping in the back of Baby.

"We can't take the kid with us Adam." Dean sighed when he made to make the second argument that night about what to do with Lucas.

"Well we can't leave him either Dean! His best shot is to come with us until we can get to Bobby's, he'll know what to do from there."

"He shouldn't be exposed to the life we live, he's just a kid."

"Its too late for that Dean, he already knows what's out there. It took his entire family." Adam argued. He watched his brother deflate with a deep sigh.

"Until we can get to Bobby's." Dean gave them both a sharp look, "That's it."

Adam and Sam nodded before getting into the Impala. Gently picking up Lucas's things he set them on the other side of the seat and pulled Lucas against him to provide a better pillow, he knew that the car could be hard to sleep in.

They drove away from the scene mere minutes before the authorities arrived to find out what was going on. Lucas was quickly ruled out as having met the same death as Sophie Carlton thanks to an anonymous tip from a young woman passing through, saying she had seen the boy take a swan dive into the water and not resurface. She disappeared before the police could question why she hadn't went after him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs the air* Is that... Unnecessary angst I smell?   
> Also... if you can guess some of the up coming major plot twists and canon deviations in this story I will write you a one-shot of your choosing.   
> Enjoy~!


	21. A Promise Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* I had to move and then I didn't have internet and then my school decided to say a grand ol' fuck you and ughhhhh...  
> BUT YAY  
> I'M BACK  
> AND FUCKING PISSED   
> SO  
> LOTS OF UPDATES.

Adam grumbled as he peeked into his brother's room. Behind him Lucas was out like a light on the bed, unlike Sam. With a long sigh he turned away from his brother and his unhealthy bullshit.

"Dean'll ride his ass later." he yawned.

Crossing the room Adam tucked Lucas in and flopped unceremoniously onto his own bed. It was late- or early depending on how you looked at it- and he was exhausted. With one last look at the door separating him and his brothers and a confirmation glance towards Lucas, his vison went fuzzy with sleep.

 

He was going to go back to that stupid lake and set it on fire. Adam swore by it. Maybe not at the moment but he would, he'd poor oil in it and set the bastard ablaze. Anything to reassure Lucas that he was safe, to get the terrified and traumatized boy to sleep, to let him get the confirmation he needed that it was over, anything at all.

"A... _Adam_...!" The boy strangled out between sobs. Clinging to Adam's t-shirt he looked a mess.

"Lucas, hey... Shhh... Shhh... Shh. It's okay-," Adam's words were cut off by a slightly pained grunt as Lucas threw himself at him, causing them both to crash back onto the bed.

"Lucas," Adam started after the boy's sobs had died down to desperate gasps of air, "you can sleep with me as long as you need. I promise you I won't judge, but you have to promise _me_ something too." 

Lucas looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and raw cheeks.

"Don't try to bottle any of this up, don't be like Sam or Dean or- or even me. You're gonna be traveling with us for a while, you'll see a lot of stuff little kids aren't supposed to see. There are scary things out there, just like there are people like us trying to get rid of the scary things... You'll- You'll hear us say a lot of stuff kids aren't supposed to hear, try to understand we might not be in our right minds and don't take anything we say during those times to heart. I know Dean won't like this but... I'm going to teach you everything Dean taught me and Sam, it might help you be a little less afraid of the things you've seen if you know how to get rid of them. Lucas, just- just try to keep true to yourself. If something is bothering you don't hesitate to talk to us- even if you just draw a picture." Staring intently at Lucas's little face, the chubby baby like roundness of his cheeks, the watered down color of his eyes- Adam continued on " _Promise me, Lucas_. Please promise me you will _not_ do the unhealthy things that we do."

Small arms wrapped themselves around Adam's neck before he felt Lucas nod against his chest. Satisfied for the time being Adam pulled the covers over them both, taking a moment to lift the smaller up and against him. An old comfort he remembered was listening to someone's heart beat after everything was said and done. He couldn't help the way his eyes crinkled in slight happiness when Lucas began to nod off after a few minutes. He would be okay, Adam would see to it himself if he had to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be called "I wanted to write some plot and character development after being away for literal ages" or "Feeding the readers; a short snack of a chapter"
> 
> I feel really bad for all the shit I'm going to be putting the babes through but for the sake of the story it has to be done. Enjoy a long overdue update nerds. Don't forget to spam me with comments even if they're straight up gibberish.


	22. Plane Deadlines Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Lays on the ground and cries*  
> This got deleted twice... Not once.   
> But   
> TWICE...

_So this is what it feels like_ , Adam thought to himself as he sat with Lucas in front of the motel rooms. The boy was sitting at attention in front of him as he explained the usefulness of rock salt and holy water in their line of work. He struggled to find a watered down way to explain everything so that Lucas would understand without losing what little innocence he had left. It was terrifying to know one slip up and he could end up damaging the boy even more than he already had been. 

"Morning!" Sam interrupted the lesson. Smiling slightly Adam accepted the breakfast and coffee being handed to him, he was glad for an excuse to take a break. With a casual toss Sam gave Lucas his breakfast as well, the red head fumbled with it slightly but was able to keep it from hitting the ground. Looking at Sam's face Adam could tell they were thinking along the same lines, they'd have to practice Lucas's hand-eye coordination. 

"Morning Mr. Insomnia! Don't you know its bad to avoid things?" Adam asked with acidic cheer, if Sam thought he was going to get away with not sleeping he was sorely mistaken. Adam may be in a good mood at the moment but he was worried for his older brother, he hadn't been sleeping at all lately. Completely ignoring him with a guarded stance Sam walked into his and Dean's room. With luck Adam was the only one who noticed his lack of sleep. 

"Morning sunshine!" Sam called with a smug grin. From over his shoulder Dean stared back at him blearily and stretched. Trying in vain to hide the fact he had reached for a weapon. 

"What time is it?" He asked through a yawn. 

"Uh, its about five forty-five." Sam replied after a second to glance at the clock. 

"In the morning?" Dean asked disbelievingly. 

"Yep." 

"Where does the day go." Dean quipped sarcastically, stretching as he sat up, "Did you get any sleep last night?"  

Sam felt any hope to have the subject of his sleeping pattern dropped almost leave him completely. If he played his cards right he might have a chance though, he held on to the slim string of hope. 

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours." He tried for an air of nonchalance. 

"Liar! I was up at three this morning and you were watching commercials!" Adam called from outside, shooting that last bit of hope down without mercy. _The little snitch_ , Sam thought grumpily to himself. 

"Hey, what can I say. It's riveting TV." He shrugged. Praying that it'd be dropped temporarily at least if he played it off as no big deal. That plan back fired when he saw the concern in Dean's eyes. It immediately filled him with a since of guilty shame that he was trying to hide something from his brother.

"When was the last time you've had a good night's sleep?" Dean asked. Maybe if he-

"I don't know, a little while I guess. It's no big deal." 

"Yeah, it is."

 _Fat chance Winchester_ , he sighed mentally. 

"Look, I appreciate your concern-,"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, I need you sharp." 

 _Oh no_ , he groaned, Dean was really concerned now. Especially if he was leaving Adam out of this. With a shrug he tried to keep from squirming under Dean's sharp gaze. Behind him the door creaked shut and Adam crossed the room to sit in a chair. He was officially cornered. Shoulder's slumping he waited for the door to get out of this discussion to close. 

"Are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked with such a quiet sincerity it made his hackles want to raise. Even Adam's face adopted something softer around the edges. He could stand their concern but their pity was a different matter entirely...

"It's not just her. It's just, everything you know?" He deflated when he saw his younger brother staring at him almost pleadingly, "I forgot, this job, man it _gets_ to you." 

Adam's expression went even softer and Sam had to fight the instinctual urge to snap. He was tired, of fighting, of not sleeping, he just wanted everything to stop long enough for him to catch his breath. 

You can't let it," Dean replied instinctively, "You can't bring it home like that."

Sam gave a humorless bark of a laugh. 

"So, what? All this, it... Never keeps you up at night?"

Dean took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. 

"Never? You're never afraid?" 

"No, not really." 

With that Adam stood up from the chair and marched over to the bed. Reaching past Dean and under the pillow he pulled out a hunting knife and brandished it like a trophy. 

"That's not fear! That's precaution!" Dean snapped in defense. There was a brief moment where Sam and Adam gave each other a 'can you believe this shit' look before turning back to Dean. 

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam sighed out as his shoulders slumped even farther. 

Adam looked like he wanted to say something else but luckily for Sam, Dean's phone began to ring. With a slight fumble Dean fished it out of his pocket and flicked it open. 

"Hello?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing... _It's not back is it_?" 

"What is it?" Dean's brows furrowed and the other two Winchesters waited for an explanation. 

"We'll be right there." Dean shared a look with them as he hung up. 

"What are we hunting?" Sam asked once Adam had left to make sure nothing had been left behind in his and Lucas's room. From his spot stuffing things into his bag Dean scowled faintly. Slinging the bags over his shoulders he made eye contact with Sam yet again. 

"I don't know." He replied quietly as the left the motel. It looked like Bobby's would have to wait, Lucas would be joining them on this particular hunt. The thought made Dean's stomach twist, he didn't want the boy to suffer the life that he and his brothers had suffered. 

 

 


	23. Plane Deadlines Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti*   
> THERE ARE COMMENTS IN THE COMMENT SECTION!!! Woooooooooooooooooooooo~!  
> Also.  
> ALSO.  
> The hits on this story blew me away. Its way more than I ever thought I'd get and it makes me really happy!  
> Please keep commenting and holding on for the ride, there are many MANY more chapters to go.

He gave it his best, he really did! But the moment Lucas grabbed onto Dean's jacket and Dean's hand fell onto Lucas's shoulder- Adam knew. The shit eating and smug assed grin on his face hurt his _cheeks-_ but he **knew**. Dean was slowly accepting Lucas into their family unit, Adam estimated it taking a maximum of three weeks before Dean had unconsciously added Lucas into his mental picture of family. Whether Lucas ended up staying with Bobby or not, both younger Winchesters knew, Lucas would be part of the Winchester's group. 

With a quick and subtle jerk of his head Adam cleared those thoughts away, he needed to get out of his own head for this hunt. Sam slapped a hand on his upper back and used it to casually drag him back on course before he wandered away. 

"So , John's on a hunt and I get four Winchesters to help in his absence, I'd say it's a pretty even trade." Jerry chuckled. Sam gave a pained grin and Adam fought the urge to flinch away from the sudden iron grip clamped around the back of his neck. 

"No, not really." Sam replied, his voice was wrought with the attempt to keep it from sounding too strained. Jerry merely continued talking, oblivious to the conflict he was causing. 

"I'll tell you something; Dean, Adam, and your dad really helped me and the wife out! If it wasn't for them we'd still have that poltergeist..." 

Adam remembered that one well, it was the last hunt he went on with Dean and their father. Tensions had ran high, him and John had nearly gotten physical twice, but Dean had defused the situation diligently. He didn't think he'd ever forget the hours after John had driven off to the bar, Dean had pulled out a small box, nothing anyone would look twice at. But the contents had been life changing, forged birth certificate and high school diploma as well as multiple phone numbers, amongst all that had been a large sum of cash. The memory of the box was fuzzy but-...

_The expression Dean had that night was forever going to be seared into his mind whenever he thought of his brother. That desperate, bittersweet, and righteous furiousness that Dean had let show on his face had transformed the way he saw his brother._

"Adam." Sam coughed to nudge Adam out of his sudden trance. He hoped the stitches weren't bothering him again, they had been able to remove a few of them but now he was worried they'd done it too soon. Adam gave him a distant smile as his eyes focused and he came back to the matter at hand. 

They had gotten to Jerry's office in the time Adam had zoned out. 

"I've got something I wanted you guys to hear." Jerry intoned, his face was serious and grim. Briefly Adam wondered if he should get Lucas to leave the room while going over this. 

"I listened to it and thought it was right up your alley." With that said he popped a CD into the player before taking a seat at his desk, "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder from United Britannia, flight 2485. It was one of ours."

 

_"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is flight 2485- immediate instruction help! United Britannia 2485, I copy your message- may be experiencing technical failure-,"_

 

The video ended with what sounded like ripping metal and a sudden whooshing sound. They all stared in silence at the little CD player before Jerry finally spoke up. 

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board and only seven got out alive. The pilot was one, Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh... Well he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're going to need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors."

"All right." Jerry agreed easily. 

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

A grimace showed on Jerry's face before he ran a hand through his hair. 

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage... Fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance..."

Dean frowned before seeming to come to a decision. "No problem." He shrugged.

 

 

If Adam had to spend one more hour sitting outside a shop in the car he was going to lock Dean in the trunk. He'd been in there for _literal hours_ getting whatever it was he needed.  Even Sam was getting impatient! Sighing for the fifth time in ten minutes Adam took to playing army men with Lucas, who seemed just as lost in his head as he had been at the start of the day. 

"You've been in there forever!" Sam burst out causing both Adam and Lucas to look up from their mini battle. Dean stood outside the car with a smug grin before showing the three ID's. 

"Can't rush perfection." 

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked as he took the ID from Dean, "That's pretty illegal, even for us." 

"See, here's an example of things you shouldn't try to copy. Got it Lucas?" Adam whispered earning a faint nod from Lucas. 

"Yeah, well. It's something new. Y'know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean replied completely missing the backseat teaching lesson Adam had just delved into, "All right, so what do you got?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam resigned himself to argue about the danger later as he fished out the recording yet again. The hushed conversation in the back seat ended and two faces popped up to glance over Sam and Dean's shoulders. 

"Yeah?" 

"Listen."

" _No... Survivors_..!" a scratchy voice hissed angrily. It made the hair on Adam's arms stand on end. What the hell were they hunting? It didn't seem like their usual at all... 

Sinking back into his seat he vaguely heard Sam and Dean talking about omens and possessed planes. Even with those things it still didn't feel like this hunt fit that mold at all. He tried to reassure himself that this was nothing they couldn't handle, but that nagging in the back of his head seemed to think this was only the beginning of something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offer is still up by the way. If you can guess what plot relevant twist is alluded to before I actually post it I will write a one shot of your choosing.


	24. Plane Deadlines Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for posting! AND YAY NEW COMMENTS!!!!

"Hey," Adam interrupted their conversation, mostly just them talking about who they had to interrogate, to put in his two cents, "Why don't you two do the interrogations while me and Lucas hit up the library?" 

There was a beat of silence as Sam and Dean shared a look before shrugging. 

"Alright, we'll pick you two up after we're done." Dean replied before taking a different route. They found the library fairly easy and dropped the two off before heading towards where ever it was they needed to go, Adam hadn't been paying attention. Looking down at an expectant Lucas he threw an arm around his shoulders and guided him inside. 

"C'mon Lucas, I've got plenty of things to teach you." 

 

Elbow deep in the mythology section of the library and Adam had learned some valuable things about Lucas; the kid was a fast learner, not only that but he asked excellent questions. He couldn't have asked for a better student, _really_ , but that sort of intensity worried him. How was he supposed to know if he was screwing up the kid? He'd never been around small children outside of school, and he was a small child then himself! Taking a deep breath to solidify himself he took a notepad and pencil from the librarian. 

"Okay, so here's what we'll do." Adam declared as he sat down on the floor with Lucas, "I'm going to quiz you, each answer you get right I'll tally mark. Every five you get is a quarter for that vending machine on the first floor. Deal?" 

Lucas smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

"What are the uses for rock salt?"

 

 

When Sam and Dean came to pick them up they found Lucas stacking quarters into a pyramid and a stack of chocolate chip cookie packs sitting next to him. Adam was fishing out another stack of quarters to give to the boy when he noticed his brothers making their way towards him. With a look that screamed 'poker gone wrong' Adam waited for his brothers to say something. Instead Dean's lips quirked in a 'you're on your own' smirk while Sam rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat they watched Lucas's head snap to look towards Sam before a smile worked its way on his lips and he cocked his head to the side. 

"Time to get going, Lucas, pick out a book or two and we'll smuggle it out." Dean declared clapping his hands together once for emphasis. With a cheery look Lucas trotted off to the kids section to retrieve a book that had caught his eye. Snatching the thick book off the shelf he took a minute to wonder what the hell a 'hobbit' was before shrugging and grabbing the rest of the books in the supposed series. Looked interesting enough, maybe one of the others could read it too him. Moving back towards them he watched in curiosity as Adam slipped a thin book into his jacket. 

"Those the ones you want?" Sam asked with a smile as he knelt down to the boy's height. Lucas gave an excited nod and Sam quietly slipped the books into Adam's satchel, covering it with the snacks Lucas had gotten. They waved to the oblivious librarian on their way out, luckily not having to deal with detectors that might give them away. It was with gleeful observation that Adam watched the way Lucas stuck to Dean like a burr. 

"As far as we can tell we might be dealing with demonic possession." Sam whispered to Adam as they walked back to the car. He nearly gave himself whiplash from how fast he turned to look at the other. 

 _"What?"_ He hissed as that same buzzing feeling from before coursed through him. 

"We aren't sure but... Its starting to look like a real possibility..." Sam replied grimly. It felt like the floor had been pulled from under him, he could feel the press of the book on sign language he'd gotten for Lucas as if through saran wrap. 

He had a very bad feeling about this... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys! I had a sleepover with my girlfriend. (SHES SO CUTE I GOT SNUGGLED IT WAS GREAT AHHHHH)


	25. Plane Deadlines Part Four

Lucas sat on a motel bed watching Adam flick through a thick book on demons while Sam and Dean went over the evidence they had gotten so far. Walls strewn with tape and article clippings- it looked like something his mother would yell at him for. That thought brought with it a painful feeling, he missed his family, _sure_ the Winchesters were nice and all but... He missed his mother's perfume and the food she would cook him, those stay at home days where he could crawl into her bed and be held by her until he felt better. Every once in awhile he would look over towards Adam and expect to see his mother in his place but that, of course, never happened. Now it was just him and the people who had saved his life, _deep down he could feel a voice whisper that they could have saved his mother_ , he squashed it as far away from the surface as possible; never see the light of day. Crawling carefully Lucas slipped off the bed and towards Adam. 

As if sensing him the older boy lifted an arm to let Lucas slide into his lap. The musk of aftershave and the lingering smell of old leather and dirt were a small comfort and Lucas squashed down the feeling of disappointment that it brought him as well. There was no hint of cinnamon and the smells he usually signified with his mother, but Adam wasn't his mom and he shouldn't feel slightly betrayed at the different smells. _It didn't stop the feeling from going away_. 

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concepts of demons and demonic possession right?" Sam broke the silence, Lucas looked over to him in response, "I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu- you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean cut in with a frown, Sam turned to face him with what looked like slight triumph in his eyes.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters. Natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes diseases."

"And you think our baddie causes plane crashes?" Adam piped up, the low rumble of his voice vibrated from deep in his chest. It made Lucas feel even smaller from where he sat in his lap. Nodding Sam set down his laptop.

"As far as I can figure out."

"Alright, so we got a demon that's evolved with the times just to ratchet up the body count?" Dean huffed with a scowl. 

"Yep." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who knows how many planes its gotten before now..." Adam muttered mostly to himself, Lucas shivered in slight fear. Was this the life he was going to live? _I don't have to_ , he reminded himself, _Adam said last night that I can stay out of all this_... It hardly helped the feeling of standing on the edge of a cliff ready to free fall. Burying his face in Adam's neck he decided to talk with him later about it. He'd promised to be open, after all. 

"This isn't our normal gig, I mean demons? Sammy, they don't want anything. Just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big." Lucas watched as Dean seemed to deflate before his very eyes, "I wish Dad was here..."

"Yeah," Sam and Adam sighed in unison, "Me too."

In the heavy silence Dean's phone rang causing him to leave the room and answer it. He'd been doing that a lot when Lucas was in the room with them, in the off chance it was somebody that might cause noticeable panic in all the Winchesters. When he returned it was with heavy shoulders and a clenched jaw. 

"Get ready, there's been another crash."

"Where?"

"Nazareth."

 

 

With a box of things in his lap Lucas continued to watch in silence as the others talked and examined something in a microscope. It was Dean who came over to him first, which surprised him slightly. Scooting over in the chair he let Dean take a seat next to him. 

"Lucas, are you okay?" Dean asked him quietly. Biting his lip he contemplated if he should spill his guts to the older man before finally deciding to go for it, slowly sliding off the seat he took Dean's sleeve in his smaller hand before leading him out of the room. Dean seemed to understand him, he'd lost his mother so maybe he'd understand the way that Lucas was feeling now. Out in the hall he shuffled his feet nervously and Dean watched him patiently. With a deep breath Lucas finally blurted what he wanted to say out. 

"I miss my mom."

The change in Dean was almost instant, his face softened and there was pain in his eyes- pain and compassion, directed _solely_ at Lucas. 

"I don't blame you, its okay to miss your parents. I'll let you in on a little secret, okay? But it has to stay between us deal?" Lucas gave a small nod and stared down at the floor, "I still miss my mom too. But I push past that because I know she wouldn't have wanted that for me, she would have wanted me to be _happy_." His voice was soft and filled with an emotion Lucas didn't really understand but... It made him feel better, at least a little bit, and he knew Dean was right. His mom wouldn't have wanted him to be upset, she'd have wanted him to be as happy as he could. So he did the only thing he could think to do, pulling Dean into a hug he let the tears flow silently. Dean, for his part, rubbed his back and promised him everything was going to be okay. Lucas sorely hoped he was right about that...

 

 

Suppressing a giggle Lucas watched Dean twitch at every little sound and slight jolt. Originally Dean had wanted them to all stay on the ground but after Adam and Sam volunteered to go on the plane he immediately decided to go with them, and with no one to watch Lucas he joined them. He was sitting next to Adam across from Sam and Dean on the other side of the aisle. Adam had a look of slightly sadistic bemusement as Dean started to hum to himself to calm down. Having never been on a plane before Lucas found he was still less freaked out than Dean about it. The two older men spoke in hushed voices before Dean quickly got up and made his way to the back of the plane. He watched Adam pull out the little pad he kept for writing down things to teach him and just barely caught the word 'Latin' before Adam tucked it back into his jacket. The list was fairly long but Lucas figured it was because he was new and it'd go by quickly... _He hoped_. 

Dean returned quickly before another hushed discussion broke out between him and Sam. The plane gave a sudden small jolt causing Dean to grip the seat in slight terror, the only thing Lucas was able to catch from the conversation was Adam mumbling under his breath.

"Well you act like you're four you big baby."

"Shut up Audrey, I didn't ask for your input."

"Well why don't you come over here and bite me." Adam replied with a snarky baring of teeth. Lucas had a feeling that this was going to be a very long flight...

 

He'd dozed off sometime during the flight and only awoke because Adam was using his jacket to cover him. Bleary eyed he stared up at the boy only for him to murmur that Lucas should go back to sleep, with a sleepy nod that was more a lolling head than anything he closed his eyes. That done Adam quickly returned back to his brothers and the demon copilot. 

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming- even now she's burning!" Adam caught the tail end of that conversation and with hellfire burning in his eyes he walked through the curtain and slammed the heel of his boot into the demon's face. 

"Give me that fucking book, I'll put the bastard out of his misery myself!" Adam snarled before snatching the thing from Sam's stunned form. That fucker had _no right_ talking to his brother like that!

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo-," Adam watched in disbelief as the demon kicked the book out of his hand and exited the copilots body in a cloud of black smoke, " _That son of a bitch_!" 

Dean and Sam watched in surprise as Adam seemingly went livid. They'd never seen their brother so angry before, it was terrifying. Storming out of the back of the plane Adam felt the plane give a sharp dip and a guttural snarl ripped from deep in his chest- a sound he didn't think he'd ever been capable of. Determinedly he lurched towards the front of the plane and had just wrenched the cockpit door open when everything was illuminated in a blinding white light. The last thing he heard before the plane gave another lurch and sent him slamming his head against the sharp edge of the doorway was a soft **'not yet'** whispered lovingly in his ear. Whatever it was he never figured it out before hitting the ground like a sack of rocks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the time skips.   
> so, so, sorry...


	26. Bloody Mary the Quite Contrary Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, the title is a pun.   
> Also I wanted to ask y'all if I should post little spin offs of the 'wee'chesters and their adventures in the DYFAM universe while working on this one.   
> y'know just some fluff (andangstbecausewinchesters) to fall back onto when we get to 'shit hitting the fan' parts. I could do requests for it, but only those that would fit in the DYFAM universe. More plot deviations coming up by the way.   
> I hope y'all are ready.

~~~~Adam really hated his life right about now, clutching a melting Icee to the side of his head to try and sooth the splitting headache that had started to develop earlier that day he came to the conclusion he _really_ hated demons. His skin had been crawling since the plane ride from hell, it felt like one of the black eyed bastards were going to pop up at any moment. They were lying, conniving, assholes! With a low groan Adam laid his head against the Impala window before giving the ghost of a smile as Lucas immediately followed the motion and leaned up against him. Taking a peek at the kid he found himself frowning, they needed to buy him some better clothes, and they might have to look into enrolling him into some classes. Those thoughts made his headache worse and so he went back to closing his eyes and mentally cursing. In front of him he heard Dean waking Sam up from his nightmare, he couldn't even find it in himself to make a sarcastic retort to Sam's excuses. With a barely audible groan of self pity Adam sunk as low in the seat as possible and prayed that the headache would be over soon, from his spot in the front seat it sounded like Dean was making an audible effort not to say something perverted about all the groaning in front of Lucas. 

"Toledo, Ohio. You ready to get this show on the road?"

"So, Shoemaker? That's a weird last name..." Adam murmured. Struggling into a sitting position he fished out a pair of aviators to help block the unusually bright sunlight. It felt like his first hangover all over again, except this time he didn't have to hide it from Dean.

"Lucas," Adam announced when he finally managed to worm his way out of the car, "be aware of your balance and never drink before you turn eighteen."

"Family rules, Adam, not till you're fifteen. Lucas is... Nine, right?" Dean hummed turning to look at the youngest member of the group, with a nod Lucas cocked his head to the side in curiosity. This family was weird but it was definitely interesting. 

"Let's go, Adam you're the medic so you get the lead." Sam interrupted. While they investigated Lucas would ask around for his friend, the youngest daughter of the Shoemaker family. It was a perfect plan- if they could pull it off correctly. With that in mind they made their way over to the pristine building.

 

The blast of cool air was a welcoming feeling and Adam tucked the aviators into his pocket, no need to look like he was experiencing a hangover even if his brain wanted to exit his skull in a violent mass of explosions. Lucas was already sweet talking a woman about what was going on with his 'friend's' family and it was obvious the lady was melting under Lucas's sweet pestering. He smirked slightly to himself, with a few more years he was sure Lucas would be able to sweet talk his way out of genocide- in true Winchester fashion.

"Can I help you?" A voice interrupted his musings, turning to look at the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Sorry to be a bother, I'm Adam- the med student Dr. Feiklowicz gave the all clear to?" Seeing the hesitant confusion on the technicians face he went in for the kill, "Did... Did he forget? I know we only finalized the details last night but I wanted to examine the Shoemaker case. These are my brothers, Sam here is a lawyer- he wants to see if there was any foul play with the corpse, and Dean is a family friend. He wanted to be here personally." Adam rushed out like any nervous med student on their first cadaver viewing. The technician's face softened and they motioned for the brothers to come with them. Despite the cold, almost clinical, atmosphere Adam felt immediately at home in the morgue. Slipping the other a fifty Adam gave a cheery wave to them as they left the brothers in the morgue alone.

"Did you just bribe him?"

"Oh hell yes. No one in their right mind would let us in here otherwise. Now help me with this damn latch, they're always a bitch to open."

With that they opened the compartment and pulled the corpse out. Adam pulled the sheet back slightly and let out a low whistle.

"If I didn't know better I'd say it was an extreme case of sub conjunctival hemorrhage, but..." Adam spoke to himself as he walked over to a small desk and pulled out a pair of gloves. Slipping them on he paid no heed to his confused brothers. "The only way it would cause death along with the other symptoms would be a significant blow to the head. Which, is obviously not the case. The cranium shows no signs of bruising and any form of trauma outside of the initial fall. Nothing too serious to cause such an extreme reaction..." The rest of his words were lost as his voice grew quieter.

"Any idea what might cause something like this?" Sam asked him, snapping Adam out of his medical trance.

"There are plenty of supernatural creatures that could cause such a response but none of them are native to America. Most of them wouldn't survive in Ohio anyway, the terrain is too different as is the resources."

"Then its time to pay the Shoemaker family a visit." Dean responded with a little nod. Packing everything away they left the scene, pausing only long enough to get Lucas before hopping into the car. Luckily enough Lucas was able to find the little additional information they needed. Hopefully it would be a short case, Adam hoped for that at least, but knowing their family it wouldn't play out that way.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also???? Holy fuck the Kudos??? And the bookmarks??? And the hits??? AHHH????  
> Guys seriously if I get a fuck load of comments soon I don't think my ego could take it. I never thought that this thing would ever get so popular!!! Yet it exceeded my expectations and I am so happy??? Like guys seriously I get so happy seeing that this thing still gets attention. Every view, kudo, bookmark, and especially comment helps me continue writing this and pushing my limits to try and make it better for you guys.   
> I fucking adore you guys okay?   
> Thank you for taking the time to keep up with this train wreck.


	27. Bloody Mary the Quite Contrary Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flings self at screen attempting to mimic the ring*  
> FEED ME WITH COMMENTS MOTHERFUCKERS.

Tossing his and Lucas's Icee's in the trash Adam led them all to the back of the house where the after funeral services were being conducted. He'd snagged some aspirin from the bottom of his bag, where he usually kept his med kit for emergencies, right about now the aspirin was kicking in wonderfully. Checking the premises he realized everyone was wearing black, slowly looking down he realized the only article of black clothing he was wearing would be the ACDC t-shirt he'd casually stolen from one of his brothers at some point in time- probably Dean, which meant they all stood out like a sore thumb.

"Shit."

"Well, looks like we're a bit underdressed." Dean laughed.

"I'm sure that's what she said." Adam snarked earning him a swat upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Adam retorted sticking his tongue out. Next to him Lucas gave a giggle which caught Dean's attention.

"Oh, you think that's funny!" Dean huffed jokingly as he scooped Lucas up under one arm, "How about I toss you in that punch bowl over there, huh?"

Giggling and squirming Lucas grinned up at them through his hair. It improved Adam and Sam's moods immediately to see how happy the otherwise silent boy was. Setting him on the ground with a light toss Dean ruffled Lucas's red mane and pulled him close. Feeling better about the day they let Lucas lead the way over to a group of girls, one of them looked around Adam's age.

"You must be Donna." Dean gave the girl a smile which earned him a confused look from the teenager.

"Yeah..?" She trailed off uncertainly, taking pity Adam quickly intervened by adopting his most sympathetic appearance.

"We're really sorry about what happened to your dad, my brothers worked with him- I'm sorry we're so underdressed but when we found out about his death we couldn't find anything suitable to wear."

Turning to look at him in surprise he watched Donna's eyes trail over him slowly before landing on his face. She bit her lip slightly and Adam worried that maybe he'd messed up some how.

"Your brothers did?" She asked while sharing a look with her friend. The other girl was eyeing him like a piece of steak and it made his skin crawl somewhat. He'd never had a girl look at him like that before... Adam hummed in the affirmative before cutting the three way staring contest short.

"That stroke seemingly came out of nowhere, did you guys see any signs at all?" Adam asked innocently, still with that ever present aura of concern.

"I don't think she wants to talk about this..." Donna's friend trailed off.

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you ladies uncomfortable. I just wanted to know if he was only putting on a brave act during working hours." He tried to sound as pitiful as possible and it looked like the two girls were wavering under his solemn gaze.

"There... There weren't any symptoms leading up to his death. No dizziness or migraines-,"

"That's because it wasn't a stroke!" Another voice interrupted. Turning he could see the younger sister approaching with a red face, obviously holding back tears.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna huffed. That only seemed to make Lily more upset. 

"But its all my fault!" Lily sobbed, large crocodile tears flooding down her face. 

"Why would you think that?" Adam asked, his brothers had walked off to interrogate other guests, leaving him with the group of girls. He had a feeling that Dean and Sam were both going to tease him ruthlessly about it later. Between Lily's sobs and Donna attempting to comfort her the younger girl had gasped out a few words before collapsing on one of the many benches in fits of deep breaths and gut wrenching sobs. 

"Lily," Adam asked soothingly as he knelt down to the younger girl's height, "What happened?"

"I...I s-said it!" The girl sobbed out. 

"Said what?" Adam kept his voice as gentle and sweet as he could, the girl had to have seen something that could help them get the creature responsible. 

"Blood.... Bloody Mary! Three- Three times!" 

"Lily, Dad couldn't have died because of that!" Donna scolded gently. 

"Your sister is right Lily, your dad didn't say it did he?" 

"No..." Lily squeaked out 

"Then Bloody Mary couldn't have gotten him." Adam surmised with a sweet smile. It seemed to sooth Lily slightly to know that she wasn't responsible for her father's death. Standing up Adam dusted off his pants before holding out his hand for Donna to shake.

"It was nice meeting the both of you, I'm sorry it couldn't have been under different circumstances." 

Donna took his hand with a light blush. 

"Same here." She mumbled. Taking that as his cue to go find his brothers again he gave them all one last smile and walked away. 

 

His brothers had wandered into the house, looking for the bathroom that Donna's father had died in. Luckily Lucas was still outside and talking with a few younger kids. 

"So Lily thinks Bloody Mary is responsible?" Sam asked Adam after he'd relayed the information that he had gathered. Giving a nod Adam pushed open the bathroom door, cringing at the fact there was still a bit of blood on the floor. That had to be mentally scarring for the girls to know it was their father's blood on the floor... 

"Did Dad ever find any truth to the Bloody Mary legend?" Sam asked Dean, both he and Adam shook their heads no. 

"Nothing, as far as we can tell." Dean replied with a deep sigh. Adam found himself wishing his father was there to help them. 

"Kids play Bloody Mary all over the country. And nobody died from it until now." 

"Yeah, apparently _here_ its real."

"Maybe this is the place where it began?"

"That doesn't make sense, everyone knows its the person who says it that gets it. But Lily and Donna both said Mr. Shoemaker didn't say it." Adam huffed out angrily as he interrupted them, his brothers were just as confused as he was. With a slight growl of frustration Adam left the bathroom and began walking down stairs, only to run into Donna's friend. 

"Oh! What are you doing up here?" She asked with a slight smile the minute she noticed it was Adam. 

"Trying to find the bathroom. Luckily I did. And you?" He replied smoothly. 

"Just wanted to find you actually, how long will you be in town?" She admitted with a light blush of embarrassment. 

"We're not sure, probably not too long. School gets in the way of everything you know?" 

"Ugh, boy do I." she groaned, leading her subtly back down the stairs to give his brothers more time to investigate he tried to think of something else to say. But it looked like the girl had it covered for him.

"Who are you guys anyway? Donna's dad worked on his own, and all those weird questions you were asking us? I mean, you're cute and all but I'm not dumb." 

Adam nearly tripped over himself on the stairs. 

"Uh-,"

"Start talking or I start screaming blue eyes." 

"Look, we think something happened to Donna's dad-,"

"Yeah, a _stroke_?"

"As a medical student I can assure you that the odds of a stroke doing something like _that_ , are one in a billion. We just want to nip whatever is causing this in the bud before it can hurt anyone else." Adam rushed out in one large breath. 

"What, are your brothers cops or something?" 

"Yeah actually, something like that. Look, I'm going to give you my number to use if anything weird starts happening again okay? Just give it call." 

Scribbling the digits down on a piece of paper he handed it to her and watched her cheeks flush bright red. She stumbled slightly the rest of the way down and Adam decided that they all needed to leave the house immediately before anyone caught on to their ruse. 

"Sam! Dean! I'm gonna get Lucas, we need to go immediately!" Adam called up the stairs, receiving muffled responses in return he quickly descended the stairs to go find Lucas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby, today isn't Adam's day is it?


	28. Bloody Mary the Quite Contrary Part Three

When Sam started laughing Adam knew they were going to be having the worst type of day. One look at what Sam was laughing at and that was confirmed, the computers in the library were broken. With a pitiful whine Adam's shoulders slumped and he began to trudge over to the back of the library. 

"Just great..." He drawled sarcastically, "Just. Great."

From behind him he could feel Lucas following Dean which left him and Sam heading to the back of the library. Walking in silence they finally reached what they were looking for, news paper clippings. 

"You take one half and I'll take the other." Sam instructed with a sympathetic look, all Adam could do was nod as he began to pick his way through them. From the corner he could catch Lucas trailing Dean like a puppy and trying to be as helpful as possible. He could see the way the premature wrinkles under Dean's eyes seemed to lighten just slightly at having the kid near him, it brought back the knowledge that Dean was a family person. Despite his commitment issues Dean had always been the one to long for family in a much more innocent way than Sam and him, where Sam wanted normalcy and Adam longed for intimacy, Dean just wanted to be there for someone and someone to be there for him. But like with every relationship Dean had gotten into, they had always made him choose between them and his brothers, why they thought Dean would choose them over his brothers was beyond him. Then again, he had the same problem with every relationship he'd ever had. When it came time to bite the bullet Dean, him, and even Sam, would always choose each other. The type of person Dean needed in his life was someone who wouldn't make him choose, who would defend his family with as much passion as he did. 

 _Sam had had that with Jessica didn't he_? Adam wondered to himself amidst the faded articles of news gone by. He knew it had to of still hurt to not have her, to lose her like that, and then be dragged back into a life he'd thought he'd been free from. Even if he was refusing to cope with it in a way that was healthy he was still hurting. That left a bitter taste in Adam's mouth, it'd be awhile before Sam would get back into the dating game. _Still_ , Adam hummed, _what type of person would Sam need in his life?_

Taking a peek at his brother, completely absorbed in his work, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Sam would need someone assertive- his brother liked control but he needed someone who could show him it was okay not to have it, similar to his eldest brother Sam needed someone who wouldn't make him choose between family and them, and lastly they would have to be able to keep Sam's head above water. 

 _Yeah_ , Adam thought, _he's going to die alone isn't he?_

Turning back to the work at hand Adam felt the beginnings of a snicker trying to bubble up, biting his bottom lip he tried to keep from drawing too much attention to himself. _Focus_ , he reminded himself, _you have a job!_

 

It had been hours. _Hours_. Adam felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. Grinding the sleep from his eyes he looked over to Sam and found him passed out over a book, looks like he hadn't been the only one exhausted. Slowly attempting to stand his back protested immediately, causing him to let out a low groan of pain and set his head on the table for a few seconds before trying again. Coffee sounded sinfully delicious right about now.

He could see the steam rising off the inky surface and the warmth seeping into his chest as he took a sip. Stumbling on wobbly legs he decided to slip away quietly, that way he wouldn't have to share his goods with his brothers. _Besides_ , he reasoned, _Sam needed sleep and Dean didn't need to be interrupted_. He'd made it all the way back to the library with a coffee in hand when his phone went off. 

"Hello?" 

"Adam?"

"Oh, uh hey-,"

"Its... Its Charlie. Please come over!" The girl broke down in heart wrenching sobs making the rest of her sentence unintelligible. 

"We're going to be there as soon as possible okay? Charlie, listen to me, I'm getting my brothers as we speak and we're gonna get there in record time. Just try to stay as calm as possible. If you have a heavy blanket I want you to wrap that around you and focus on breathing. Alright? I'm going to hang up now okay?"

"Oh... Okay." She sniffled. Clicking the phone shut Adam ran towards the back of the library as fast as his feet would allow. Looking up, Sam and Dean could tell he was a disheveled mess. 

"We need to get to Charlie." He huffed out with wide eyes. Snatching Lucas up to rest him on his hip Dean began speed walking out of the library followed closely by Sam and Adam. 

 

 

Dean handed Lucas to Charlie through the window before the rest of them followed suit. The room was definitely a girls room, the vanity in the corner and the multiple mirrors paid testament to that. Shutting the window behind him Adam turned to look at Charlie, wrapped in her friend's blanket and obviously a bit of a wreck. 

"What did you tell them?" Sam asked curiously. 

"Just that I wanted some time alone with Jill's things." Charlie explained with a frown, "I really hate lying to them..."

"Trust me, Its for their own good." Dean reassured her. While they were talking to her Adam turned off the lights. 

"What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Sam hummed as he pulled out a digital camera. 

"Charlie, would you mind sitting on the bed with Lucas?" Adam asked her, she turned to him with wide eyes before nodding and leading the red head over to the bed. With both of them out of the way Adam quickly went to help his brothers. 

"hey do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean asked while striking a pose, Lucas giggled in response. 

"You look like the ugly step sister, London _Shitlon_."  Adam retorted with a grin. Dean smacked him on the arm as Sam chuckled quietly. Ducking into the bathroom he suddenly came out with the mirror. 

"We have a black light don't we?" Sam asked them.

"Please tell me this isn't about to get Dateline..." Adam mumbled under his breath. Dean tossed Sam the light and he began to peel back the brown paper on the back. 

"Whose... Gary Bryman?" Sam asked turning to look at Charlie and Lucas. 

"I don't know..." Charlie hummed in confusion. They all shared a look before Sam put the mirror back and pulled out his laptop from the large bag. 

 

"He was an eight year old boy that died in a hit and run by a black Toyota Camry. No one saw the driver or the plates." Dean read over his shoulder. Charlie gave a soft gasp. 

"Jill drove that car!" 

"She did?"

"Yes! Why didn't she say anything?"

"We need to get to your friend Donna's house." Adam cut in. His headache was returning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I might not update for a little bit. Thought I'd give y'all a heads up. The reason is because my aunt got killed in a motorcycle accident last night.   
> I just heard about it today.   
> I'll try to keep updating regularly but I just wanted to give you a heads up if I don't....


	29. Bloody Mary the Quite Contrary Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue trying to update regularly.  
> I'd also like to thank everyone for their support and sympathy. I cried a little bit knowing my readers care so much. There are no words to describe how much it meant to me.  
> Updates might be lessened to one chapter every two days due to school.  
> I'm also probably not going to be updating this weekend as I'm going to my aunt's funeral. I'll be travelling out of state and don't plan on bringing my computer as I don't want anything in the way of the time I'm going to be spending with family, knowing me if I bring it I'll be compelled to stay on it and update this story. Which is good for you but not so good for me and my family during that time.

Linda Shoemaker, apparently Donna and Lily Shoemaker's mother. It felt like he was missing something. But what the hell could it _be?_ Running a hand through his hair Adam tried to think of what he already knew, both victims had something to do with someone who'd died...

Bolting up in the motel bed with wide eyes Adam accidentally startled Lucas from his spot next to him. 

"Un-... _Adam_?" Lucas stumbled over his words staring at the older boy as he dove across the other side of the bed to grab Sam's computer out of Sam's lap. 

"Hey!"

"Not now Rapunzel." Adam huffed dismissively earning a middle finger that he gladly returned.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him curiously as he watched Adam's furious typing, he could hardly keep up with the speed Adam's fingers were flying over the keyboard.

"Mr. Shoemaker and Jill had secrets that surrounded someone dying right?"

"Yeah..?"

"What if Mary is targeting them because of it?"

Sam's eyes went just as wide as Adam's had and he quickly switched beds to peer over Adam's shoulder. Giving a confused frown at the adults in the room Lucas scooched over for Dean to sit on the bed as well before crawling into his lap so he could observe whatever it was he was missing. This Mary chick was obviously a spirit, he could feel that same heavy pressure he'd felt with the other one settling over his mind like soggy bandages. But he wanted nothing to do with spirits ever again so he kept his mouth shut. He really hoped he wouldn't start to develop a fear of mirrors like he had with water.

"Who the hell is she?" Dean mumbled, he caught a glimpse of the picture that they were looking at, a girl dead in front of a mirror. Goosebumps rose up and down his arms and Lucas had to bite back a whimper at the sudden brain freeze he felt. That couldn't be good...

 

 

"We're terribly sorry about this sir, but my son just really wanted to cover this murder for his school project." Dean lied to the detective. Nodding furiously Lucas tried to sell the act, he liked the way Dean called him his son, it made him feel protected. Like how his dad used to introduce him to people, it made him feel like he had back up because a father was supposed to look after his kids and defend them against anything that tried to attack.

 "Are you sure you want to cover this one kid, it's pretty dark." The man knelt in front of him and Lucas just smiled brightly. 

"I read about it on the internet. Uncle Adam was researching stuff for his doctor classes, then Uncle Sammy said something about it and that's when I wanted to do a report on it for school!" Lucas rushed out, trying to act extra excited. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the smiles that Adam and Sam were trying to fight down. Despite knowing he might not be able to stay with them he still felt like they were family, he wanted to call Adam and Sam his uncles and Dean his dad. If this gave him the excuse to do so then he'd gladly take it. 

"Alright, as long as its okay with your dad here." Nodding to Dean the detective stood up and led them towards his office. He high fived Adam when the detective wasn't paying attention, this was actually exciting! He couldn't wait to get his hands on the treats that Dean had promised him. 

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have these. But if you want to go all out on this report, these might help." He told them as he handed Dean a file. Opening it he found a slightly different photograph of Mary in front of the mirror with the letters T-R-E shakily written in her own blood. Lucas felt like his brain was trying to freeze up, the beginnings of a name- Trevor. It had to be what she was spelling, trying not to show how badly the feeling of suddenly knowing something without actually knowing shook him up Lucas took the picture in his hands. 

"Was she trying to spell out the name of her killer?" He asked the detective, the answer was obvious but he had to act like he didn't know and that he was just a normal kid with a report project he wanted to get an _'A+'_ on. 

"As far as I can tell." He hummed. 

"Who do you think it was?" Lucas asked him innocently. **_Trevor_** , he supplied in an angry monotone, it wasn't really him. Adam had taught him that what the boy from the lake had done to him was called mental projection and people witnessing something shocking were more prone to get them from ghosts. Well, Mary was projecting and he felt like vomiting a little from the reminder of Peter. 

"There was a local man, Trevor Sampson, he was a surgeon. And I think he might have been the one to do this to her." 

"Why?" Both he and Adam asked in near identical voices. Casting an amused look at the two of them the detective continued on. 

"She mentioned in her diary she had an affair with a man she referred to as 'T'."

"What's that gotta do with Mr. Sampson?" Lucas asked, he already knew- at least if the look of 'so far done with the human race' on Adam's face was anything to go by. 

"Well, she mentioned in her last entry that she was going to tell 'T's wife about them." 

"And," Adam tagged on to play along, "medical reports mention her eyes were cleanly and professionally cut out."

"Ewww." Lucas grimaced causing them all to laugh. 

"If the evidence is so obvious why didn't you arrest him?" Sam asked the detective. With a world weary sigh he ran a hand through his hair and gave him a saddened look. 

"There were no prints or evidence left behind, he was meticulous. There wasn't even a single witness." 

Lucas grabbed Dean's hand in his for comfort, letting the older man give his fingers a gentle squeeze. The rest of the conversation passed in a solemn blur that Lucas hardly paid any mind to. 

 

Back in the Impala Lucas was curled up against Adam, willing the familiar feeling of a spirit trying to latch on away, he considered telling Dean but the words caught in his throat. What if that just made matters even more complicated? The thought of putting his new family in danger was terrifying, he didn't want to let them down like he had his mom and his grandpa, they'd died because he was weak. Letting another spirit have its way with him was not an option but he still had to bite back the urge to blurt out what he felt was happening. 

Why did his life have to go and get complicated?

"Yo," Adam hummed as he suddenly snapped his phone up to his ear, "Charlie?" 

The concern was evident on his face even though Lucas couldn't hear what the girl was saying. 

"Yeah, okay, we'll be there soon okay? Listen, just stay away from reflective surfaces. Can you do that Charlie? I'm sure you can, get on your bed and get under your covers, you remember what little kids do to hide from monsters? Yes, that's right. We'll be there soon, just keep your window unlocked. I'm going to hang up now, okay? Okay. See you _very_ soon Charlie." Adam murmured soothing blather at the girl, it was something they taught you to keep patients calm and responsive in bad situations. Looking up towards the front at his older brothers he motioned for them to floor it. 

 

Like last time it was Lucas who was sent through the window first, landing on his feet he made his way towards the bed and took the blanket at the end of it. Behind him he could hear Adam coming through after him, turning to the first mirror he saw Lucas tossed the blanket over it with a small frown. 

"Charlie, its me, Adam. I'm going to pull the covers off you okay? If it makes you feel safer I want you to cover your eyes. When I take the covers off don't make eye contact with anything that reflects, you can do that right Charlie?"

"Mmhmm..." Charlie hummed, the comforter muffled her words to a barely audible strain of sound. Turning to watch he was just in time to see Dean close the window behind him. Adam slowly pulled the comforter from Charlie, who had her eyes covered with her hands, before he used it to cover the entirety of the vanity in the corner. Scoping out the room Sam gave a nod to let Adam know it was safe. 

"You can uncover your eyes now Charlie." Adam murmured as he gently pulled at her wrists. 

"Are... Are you sure?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure." 

Charlie had tears in her eyes as she looked at them all standing in her room. It was very obvious she was terrified even as she locked eyes with Adam. Dean was, surprisingly, the first to sense the change in mood. Grabbing Sam and Lucas he took them out of the room to cover any other reflective surfaces in the house. Leaving Adam and Charlie alone to talk. 

Taking a seat next to her on the bed Adam brushed some of her hair out of her face. 

"Charlie," He hummed softly causing her to turn to look at him, "What do you have to be guilty of? What happened?" His voice was soft and inviting, even his eyes held a sort of dream like softness to them. Charlie couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth even though her body and mind were violently protesting against telling him. She didn't want Adam to look at her like she was a heartless monster. 

"I," Her voice squeaked out in a wavering tone before she plunged on, "I had this boyfriend, I loved him... But, he kind of scared me, y'know? One... One night at his house we got into a... _fight_ ," she whispered the last word and shrunk in on herself, eyes darting up to look up at Adam's face. Mind screaming at her to stop speaking and leave it at that she stared back into his eyes, still giving off the illusion that she was dreaming and that everything would be okay if she just kept talking. 

"I broke up with him, a-and he got upset. Said he needed me and that he loved me... and he said- _he said_ 'Charlie, if you walk out that door I'm going to kill myself!' and... and you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' How could I say something like _that? "_ She finally broke down and sobbed, fully expecting Adam to be disgusted with her. It felt like some sort of spell had broke once she admitted what had happened, leaving her with the painful reality her own words had brought upon herself. 

"Charlie," Adam caught her attention with a firm voice, "That is not your fault, you didn't think he was serious. You were angry and didn't have control of yourself."

A few more stray tears leaked past her eyes. His voice was ringing with truth and it _hurt_. People may have been ready to forgive her but she didn't think _she_ was ready to forgive herself. 

"Listen, my brothers and I are going to put an end to this okay? Mary won't get you, we'll stop her once and for all. Do you trust me to do that?" 

She took his hand in hers and squeezed as tightly as she could. "Yes." She breathed. Nothing in her mind could tell her differently, Adam was going to fix this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, comment and enjoy!  
> I would also like to thank Mythdefied for offering to be my Beta for this story!  
> (I am purely winging it with the father-child dynamic. I'm not going into details but I have no clue how to write a healthy father-child relationship. So I'm writing it like the one I have with my mom but with more rough and tumble around the edges.)  
> Also, sorry for the short chapter!


	30. Bloody Mary the Quite Contrary Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, its not dead.   
> Come scream at me via emails at unnamedfiles@gmail.com   
> We've reached a milestone guys, chapter 30!   
> Let us see how long it takes to get to chapter 40.

Lucas watched the three brothers gather what they needed for the hunt from the motel bed Dean had set him on. Currently Adam was using his plaid shirt to cover the bathroom mirror, the only mirror in the motel room, while Sam had taken a large duffle bag to the car. In his mind Lucas was panicking but on the outside he merely looked as if he was calmly observing the people around him. 

They would come back... Wouldn't they? Adam, Sam, and Dean... They couldn't just leave him without anyone. So in the end they would have to come back for him and win this fight against the literal thing of new nightmares. It was just how it was going to go. 

It took every bit of will power Lucas had not to start tearing up at the solemn look on Dean's face as he knelt in front of him. In his hands he had the phone book and looked to have marked a page with a piece of paper that had a phone number scrawled across it and a name written in the corner, _'Bobby Singer'_. 

"Lucas," Dean spoke seriously to catch the boy's attention, "I need you to be good and listen very closely to what I'm about to say. Can you do that for me?" 

All Lucas could do was nod along.

"If we aren't back by sun up tomorrow, or if the police show up before we do, I want you to get out of here immediately. Find the nearest phone booth and call," here Dean held up the paper with the number on it, " _This_ number. Tell him that Dean told you to call him and answer his questions the best you can. Then I want you to wait in the nearest gas station bathroom until he gets you. Understood?"

With tears pricking the corners of his eyes Lucas gave a slow nod before launching himself at Dean full force. The risk felt so much more real now that he had an emergency number to call just in case. He didn't want the only people he had left to leave him too, the death of his mother and grandfather were still a leaden weight in the back of his mind.

Dean's arms wrapped around him like an iron band. They stayed like that until Sam came back in and Dean excused himself to check on the impala with a rough voice. Sam and Lucas stared at each other until suddenly Lucas found himself being picked up and hugged to Adam's chest like some gangly teddy bear, a little too tight and a tad bit desperately. 

"Be good." Adam warned him before handing him off to Sam and going after Dean. When Sam hugged him it was as if they were both made of glass. He ran a hand through Lucas's greasy hair once he set him on the bed and gave him one last reassuring glance before closing the door behind him.

Lucas hated how final it felt in the descending silence. Like an omen.

 

In the back seat of Baby, Adam was a nervous ball of energy. They'd left Lucas all alone in a motel for the first time and he began to sincerely hope that this hunt didn't result in a trip to the ER. He had a sneaking suspicion that Lucas would break if he had to see any of them lying in a hospital bed. 

Adam also had the sneaking suspicion that they'd break if _they_ ever had to see Lucas in a hospital bed. But he kept that revelation to himself and hoped it didn't show on his face too noticeably that the other two would call him out on it. None of them needed that to cloud their heads during this hunt, they had a kid to get back to. 

 _And they were going to get back to him_ , Adam promised himself darkly. The thought shifted his expression into something murderous that Dean glimpsed uneasily in the rearview mirror. 

"Hey, what did you find out about Mary from Charlie?" Dean asked suddenly, bringing Adam out of his spiraling thoughts before they could get any darker. He blinked quickly a few times before the question registered and he scooted closer to the front. 

"She believed that Mary is after her for the death of her boyfriend, he killed himself shortly after him and Charlie broke up." Adam stated as factually as he could. The gutted expression on her face and the hollowness of her eyes still haunted the forefront of his mind. No one should have to live with that type of guilt, it wasn't her fault in the slightest and she shouldn't have to pay for it. Her ex obviously had other things going on in his life to help drive him to that destination and Adam had no doubt in his mind that he would have done it if Charlie had broken up with him or not. 

"That wasn't necessarily her fault though..." Sam hummed in minor confusion. Nodding Adam continued with his theory. 

"I don't think she cares if it was the persons fault or not, they had a secret and someone died so that's good enough for her." 

"That's fucked up." Dean growled, "But it does make luring her out way easier."

"I guess, but I've been thinking," Sam pipes up, there is an undertone to his voice that makes Adam want to snatch him by the hair and tell him that whatever he's about to say won't be happening, because Adam won't have his brother's being self sacrificing idiots when it'll hurt them more deeply than a physical wound, "I don't think that smashing the mirror will be enough." 

Adam suppresses the urge to scream loudly and tell Sam to stop right there, but Dean isn't Adam and of course he doesn't quite hear the undertone to his words that Adam does. 

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asks, taking his eyes off the road to stare at Sam briefly so he can explain what Dean isn't getting. 

"Well," Sam starts and Adam wants to clamp a hand over his mouth so he'd stop right there, "Mary's hard to pin down right? She moves from mirror to mirror so who's to say she's not just going to keep hiding in them forever? So maybe-,"

"If you say 'we should try to pin her down by summoning her' and then volunteer yourself as bait like a self sacrificing idiot I'm going to duck tape you to your seat." Adam interrupted angrily. He was not going to come back to Lucas one brother short.  

"Is this about Jessica?" Dean asks sharply and Sam gives a subtle little flinch that let's both of them know that Dean hit the nail on the head. It sets off a deeper more simmering rage blooming slow and soft like molten lava from Adam's chest. With screeching tires Dean pulled over to the side of the road and unbuckled his seat belt so he could swivel his entire body towards Sam. In that split second of raw fury and hurt visible in Dean's eyes, Adam knew that Sam wasn't about to bullshit his way out of this conversation. 

Not this time. 

"You know what? I didn't want to do this in front of Adam. I really didn't, but this has gone on long _enough_. You think its your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop! You can't keep going on like this, you think you're so good at hiding the nightmares and how you call her name in your sleep but you _forget._ " Dean's voice cracked slightly before he forced himself to plow on, "You forget that I practically raised you, I know you want to keep it to yourself but- but its _not worth_ the fucking hassle if it ends up _killing_ one of my brothers! So you listen to me you giant idiot; _**you are not to blame**_ , if you want to blame something then blame the thing that actually killed her." 

Dean was slightly breathless as he glared furious holes into Sam's eyes to drive his point across. 

"I don't want us to be torn apart just because of the fucked up way Dad raised us," Adam murmured staring at the fraying knees of his jeans, the attention was drawn to him slow and painful like antiseptics in an infected wound. "He gave us a simple choice, suck it up or face the consequences. To him it was easier to bottle things up and let them fester. But I'll be damned if I let that infect my family, Bobby taught us better than that and we all know it. So here's the plan, as much as I hate to say it, we're going to lure this bitch out and gank her then swing by the motel to pick up Lucas and haul ass out of town before anyone knows what the hell happened. Deal?" 

Dean and Sam shared a look before nodding and in a way that only they could pull off agreed with a determined "Deal". He'd be lying if Adam said that it took everything in him not to confess some of the things he'd buried deep. Things that had to _stay_ hidden. 

Turning back in his seat Dean pulled the seat belt over himself and started the car yet again. _They had a kid to get back to after all_ , Adam reminded himself, _a kid that didn't need to worry about the skeletons in his new family's closet_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: I thought I wrote and published this chapter literal months ago and it turns out I didn't.   
> Damn you Homestuck for rising out of the grave to choke slam me back into the fandom. And fuck Hetalia for gently putting their hand over my mouth and dragging me back to the abyss.   
> Like fuck guys.   
> But yes, I'm sorry about making you all wait forever for an update and I promise not to abandon this trainwreck until its Actually DoneTM.   
> Reread the last chapter. (DO IT DO IT DO IT.)


	31. Bloody Mary the Quite Contrary Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly titled this 'The Smack Down'.  
> But I was able to control myself, anyways...  
> Here's the new chapter guys! We get closer and closer to the shipping and its gonna make y'all scream. Oh MAN I can't wait to see the comments that this will get~

_You've got to be kidding me_ , Adam thought to himself as he looked at the multiple mirrors. How the hell were they going to find the right mirror to catch this thing? 

He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that it'd be easier to kill it and return to Lucas if they had the right mirror. Lucas needed them to return in one piece. There was no way he was going to risk that, not if he returned alone and had to see Lucas's _shattered_ expression. It'd kill him. So he forced himself to suck it up like the time John had taken both Sam and Dean on a hunt during Adam's birthday. The rage and annoyance he was feeling wasn't too far off the mark of that day, though he'd been sad as well. Subtly shaking his head, Adam tried not to let his mind wander to the past. It wouldn't help him to gank the very volatile spirit. 

Up ahead Dean and Sam had stopped in front of the mirror. 

"This is it." Adam whispered softly to himself as he readied his mallet. Tonight was the night that Mary stopped terrorizing this town's inhabitants. Dean trotted back towards the front of the store to play look out while Adam stood slightly away from Sam, just close enough he could jump forward and smash the mirror if he had to. 

In the back of the store something clattered. Whipping his head in the direction of the noise he shared a brief nod with Sam before going to investigate. His steps were soft and even as he snuck further into the store. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting his siblings, if it was a cop of some sort... Well, he knew how hard to hit them to cause a blackout. It wouldn't be the worst thing he'd done. It felt like walking through the funhouse of mirrors as he searched for the source of the noise, something darted past and his hands gave a small spasm from their white knuckled clutch on the hammer. 

It was a mouse. A fucking mouse had lured him away from Sam's side...

 _Shit!_ He mentally hissed as he spun back around on his heel and sprinted back the direction he'd came. Rounding a corner he was just in time to see that bitch come crawling out of her mirror like she was Samara from the Ring. 

"Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" Adam screamed at the thing, it whipped its head to the side to look at him as Sam lay gasping for breath on the floor. 

 **"You."** She hissed darkly, Adam readied his hammer as she came scuttling towards him. 

"C'mon sweetheart I know you've got the dirt on me." Adam grit out softly. 

 _ **"It's your fault they died, you knew and you meant them harm! They trusted you and you slaughtered them like cattle... There is blood so deep in your pores that you will never be clean!"**_ She snarled at him. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Sam was still preoccupied with trying to get away from his wayward reflection, Adam swung his hammer like a Frisbee and shattered it. Mary looked livid as she focused all her attention on Adam, he reminded her too much of her killer and she was going to get her revenge. 

_**"You may not feel guilt for toying with them but they will remember you, they will remember and come for you in the afterlife..."** _

"And I'll meet them halfway." Adam spoke barely audibly with a terrifyingly furious grin, he was glad that his brothers couldn't currently see the expression on his face. He knew it was all teeth and hard cold thousand mile stare. It was a lopsided thing of nightmares and he hoped that his family would never know what made it come into fruition. Some things needed to _stay_ buried. 

Footsteps sounded behind him and suddenly Dean was at his side and taking out Mary's mirror. Furious default expression in place, Adam brought his leg back and slammed the heel of his boot into Mary's face to distract her. This was their fight, his brothers didn't need to be involved other than to smash the mirror. Which both of them were doing with gusto. 

"F-fuck!" Adam's head snapped to his brothers, they were bleeding from the eyes and standing stock still in front of a mirror. 

"Hey bitch!" Adam snarled, "Look at _this_." He spun out of the way to make Mary face her reflection. She shrieked in absolute terror and rage, her own reflection betraying and killing her. Adam didn't know what to do with the twisted warmth of satisfaction settling in his chest, but he did know that his brothers' needed him. 

"Sam! Dean! Are you two okay?" He asked worriedly as he looked at their eyes, luckily they seemed to be back to normal but he knew that they must be aching. They gave their own versions of a tired and shaky laugh before pulling him into a hug. 

"I could ask the same from you, you're bleeding too Adam." Dean spoke. Frowning slightly Adam reached up to feel the cooling blood on his cheeks. He'd been so focused on Mary that he hadn't even known or felt it. It took more than he was willing to admit to repress the shiver that wanted to crawl up from the base of his spine. That had been a close one, he prayed Sam and Dean hadn't heard the conversation between him and Mary. How would he go about explaining what had happened so long ago?

 

They were all piled back into the car to head towards the motel, luckily for them there had been a sink with water. He'd hate for Lucas to see them with blood everywhere, Adam wanted to get Lucas slowly used to the sight. It'd be a common one, he wasn't an idiot, he knew that. But he didn't want to scar the kid by doing it all in one go. Luckily, Dean seemed to agree. 

"Hey, Adam." Sam murmured once they were a good distance away from the store, "What did Mary mean when she was talking?"

The entirety of Adam's body went numb. 

"When I was in college there was a small group of creatures that was preying on the freshmen. They'd lure them away with promises of a better party... I shut it down pretty quickly." 

"Good for you! Looks like our baby brother can actually fend for himself." Dean laughed, Sam shot him a grin and gave a few chuckles of his own. Adam just hoped that his responding laugh and smile didn't seem as fake as it felt. 

 _Sometimes the worst monsters liked to pretend they are human_ , Adam thought to himself as the memory of those hazy nights echoed back from where he'd thought he'd buried them. They'd thought they'd been safe in the woods, but they never thought that Adam would have been able to hunt them down one by one. He'd taken his time using their own tricks against them to get them alone before the chase began, he'd seen too many traumatized and hurting people beg him for help to let them live. _They'd never killed the ones they caught but that didn't mean what they did wasn't worse._

 

_Sometimes..._

 

_Sometimes the most evil things..._

 

 

**_...Are human..._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Adam (*cough*author*cough*) it isn't nice to leave the readers wondering. BUT WE DO IT ANYWAY!


	32. You Could Be An Animal Like Me Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used 'Animal' by The Cab lyrics for the title.   
> It fits the theme of this 'episode'.  
> Some hints into what Adam meant in the last chapter will be in the newer chapters so keep your eyes peeled guys.

Curled up against his side Lucas was sleeping rather soundly. If Adam were being truthful, it made something loosen in his chest. The steady rise and fall of Lucas's body as he breathed was comforting, the kid he'd come to see as family was safe. Now if only he could help with some of the kid's fears... Lucas may have thought Adam hadn't noticed the skipped showers and baths but he did, it was getting to the point Adam was half tempted to shower with him just to prove it was safe again. Maybe he could try and start with washing Lucas's hair in the sink. That couldn't be too bad as long as Lucas knew he was right there to help him, right? 

 _God_ _he hoped so_. 

He didn't want Lucas to turned out as messed up as they were, sure they were coping but it certainly wasn't healthy. 

"Alright! I figured we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Dean announced as he came back from the little gas station they'd stopped at, Adam had to hold back a laugh when Dean made a face at Sam who wasn't responding.

"Sammy wears panties." Adam sang slightly to get Sam to respond, he hardly even reacted to the comment, though he did respond.

"I was listening, thank you _both_ very much. I was just checking emails."

"Emails from who?" Dean asked curiously, even Adam leaned forward slightly in interest. 

"My friends at Stanford."

"Shit, why didn't _I_ think of doing that?" Adam muttered to himself, too late now he supposed. 

"Wait, you'd both still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

"Well, I'd keep in touch with my professors and stuff, didn't have many friends at the place I went to."

"I tell them I'm travelling with my brothers and needed a break from school since... The incident... It helps me still keep in touch with them and have a chance to return with little to no consequences."

"Awe Sam, I didn't know you talked about us!" Adam teased, though the soft expression Sam and Dean both gave him made his throat close. 

"You have no idea." They both said at the same time. Adam couldn't help but clear his throat nervously, he sometimes forgot that his brothers both had served as his parental figures. He remembered the many times that Dean had gone against John to be there as often as he could for his brothers, things like this were reminders to that past. 

"Anyway, why do you keep in touch if all you're gonna do is lie to them?" Dean changed the subject, Sam made a sour face. 

"I don't lie to them... I just... Avoid explaining in detail..."

"That's lying Sammy."

"No it isn't, and stop calling me Sammy! It's Sam now."

"Whatever you say..." Dean drawled with a small grin, Sam huffed at him in annoyance. With a happy little twist to his lips Dean slipped behind the wheel to drive. 

 

"God..." Sam whispered suddenly, he looked shocked. 

"What?" Dean and Adam asked at the same time, Lucas had a look of amusement on his face when they did. Though he soon turned his attention to Sam. 

"This girl, Rebecca, a friend of mine."

"She hot?" Dean asked as he turned his attention back to the road, missing Sam's bitch face and Lucas's scrunched nose. 

"I went to school with her and her brother Zack, she says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend... Rebecca says it wasn't him but it sounds like the police have a pretty good case against him."

"Dude." Adam stressed with a confused look on his face, "What type of people are _you hanging out with_?"

"No, look, I know Zack didn't do this."

"Well, we already have a course set. We can't just-,"

"Have you ever turned down a chance to sweep a woman off her feet? Dean, she's probably hot and if we can get her brother out of trouble she will be pretty freakin' grateful." Adam interrupted with a meaningful look. Dean seemed to contemplate it before Lucas suddenly spoke up. 

"We're supposed to help people right? This is Sam's friend, we might be able to help her and her brother." 

Dean looked back in the rearview at Lucas before giving a deep sigh. The Impala's tires made a slight screeching sound as Dean turned the car around to head in the direction Sam was quick to tell him. He was a sucker for little kids, it always reminded him of the times when Sam and Adam were little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Dean is a sucker for baby faced children.   
> Especially if they remind him of his brothers.   
> Sorry for the short chapter guys!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every TIME I TRY TO POST THIS FUCKING CHAPTER MY COMPUTER DELETES   
> E V E R Y T H I N G!!!!!!!!!!  
> THIS CHAPTER IS CURSED.   
> FUCKING CURSED.   
> JUST FUCK THIS CHAPTER IN PARTICULAR.   
> I WAS EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> I HAD HOPE.  
> BUT NO.  
> NO.   
> SO FUCK THIS FUCKING CHAPTER AND SEND IT STRAIGHT FUCKING TO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF WRITING HELL.

Hand tightening around Lucas's smaller hand, Adam glared down the other shoppers who dared to stare at him and Lucas for too long. He knew those wary looks like the back of his hand. But at the moment he didn't care too much about it when his Winchester luck had caught up to him with one of Sam and Dean's practical jokes. The very cause of what they stared at him like that for. The car door had caught him right in the face. A bruised nose and split lip along with the stain of the blood he couldn't scrub off his skin made him a rather intimidating sight, he was sure the general murderous aura he was giving off didn't help his case. Really though, he couldn't help the fact that he was frustrated and angry with the situation in general. Luckily for him, Lucas didn't seem to notice except for the occasional glance back at him to see and ask if he was okay. Lucas's subconscious care always warmed Adam's heart and brought him bit by bit out of his stupor. Though the aura of rage persisted. The boy seemed to have a talent for things like that and it reminded Adam of the stories Sam and Dean would tell about him in his own childhood, little things he didn't remember now but loved to hear about even so. It was the one normal trait that Adam had retained despite John's influence, and one Lucas still had intact despite all that he had already been through. Adam's lips pulled into a soft frown, agitating his split lip and causing the taste of iron to dance along his tongue, Lucas had been through so much for someone who had started out so normal. He dreaded the day that they would have to make the choice for Lucas to stay with them or with someone more stable and safe. Someone obviously not three boys hunting down the literal beings of nightmares every second of the day and who never seemed to stay in one place for long. God, just thinking about their wrap sheet made Adam's stomach churn sourly. Could they really subject Lucas to that type of lifestyle? He had thought of Dean and how he needed that familial bond again with his own kid, how Lucas had fit almost perfectly. But in the end he had to think of Lucas's wellbeing first. The boy had been through and seen too much to return completely to the steady oblivion of normal society. But...

Could Adam really ever put Lucas through the same life that he and his brothers had been forced to endure? 

Taking a look at Lucas's happy face, the way the sunlight caught his hair and made his eyes glow, as he trotted through the chip aisle for snacks gave him his answer. He couldn't. Then again it wasn't up to him at all in the end, it was strictly between Lucas and Dean. If the boy wanted to stay with them then they couldn't stop him, he already knew too much about them for that. But if he wanted a normal life then they'd damn sure get him to people who could give him the most normal life he could have at this point. With any luck, they wouldn't be too late for latter option when it came time. Meanwhile, Adam smiled and gave Lucas a small wave when he glanced back at him, they'd just have to enjoy every second they had with Lucas. 

Selfishness wasn't something Adam had the right to, not as a Winchester, not when it came to another person's life, not even as a Mulligan. It had never been an option, he'd been taught that early on. 

"Adam! Adam! Can we get two kinds of chips?" Lucas called back to him with a wide eyed grin. Adam mirrored him as he pretended to ponder it over, the action feeling hollow for a split second before being filled in by Lucas's excess excitement.

"Hmm... I don't _know_ Lucas... Why don't we get three instead!" 

Lucas cheered enthusiastically as he quickly used his first bag to knock the second bag off the top of the shelf. He caught it with ease and Adam felt a swell of warmth when he realized that Dean must have been teaching Lucas how to catch and toss things while he and Sam were off doing only god knows what. Maybe his hope wasn't doomed after all, maybe Dean had warmed up to the idea of Lucas being in the family. But at the moment Adam pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled brightly at Lucas with a thumbs up when he looked bashfully back at Adam. Shoulders straightening Lucas beamed back at him with his entire being, Adam had to stifle a laugh at the childlike gesture. It'd been a long time since he'd seen anyone do something so pure... But leave it to Lucas to make Adam's day just that little bit better with his own child innocence, _well_ , what was left of it anyway... Adam had wanted to start on giving that back to Lucas tonight. There were going to be no lessons on the supernatural and how to kill them that night, Adam was going to give Lucas a bath and make him feel like the little kid he was supposed to be. He'd already gotten everything ready, except for the snacks and drinks, which he left to Lucas.

Tonight was a Lucas night. 

"Adam?" Lucas called quietly, alerting him that something wasn't right, on high alert Adam looked up and made direct eye contact with a scowling police officer. 

_Shit._

"Can I help you officer?" He called out to him as cordially as he could manage. The scowling officer practically swaggered over to him with an air of self importance that made Adam want to gag dramatically. _He hated these types with a passion_. Every last one of them thought they were god's gift to humanity and all Adam could see in them was conceit and an annoying over compensation complex. Now standing toe to toe with him the officer was using the, barely an inch, height difference to stare down Adam in disdain. It took more effort than Adam was willing to examine not to rear back and punch him in his haughtily cocked jaw. Lucas must have felt the tension filling the air because he appeared at Adam's side almost immediately. Letting Lucas press against him Adam tried to let the tension drain from him. But something about this officer in particular didn't sit right with Adam's usual radars. It felt like there was a catch somewhere, an invisible snare, and Adam didn't know where.

"Well, _Adam_ , was it?" The officer asked disdainfully, Adam gave a small nod and bit back any and all smart remarks he wanted to say. "The customers here are getting nervous with you and your brother looking the way you do. So... If you could just _move along_. That'd be great."

"Lucas is my nephew. We are just here to grab some chips and sodas, when we get those we'll _gladly_ leave." Adam replied, letting just a bit of his usual snark slip past his defenses and blaring red lights. He felt oddly like he was on a hunt...

"Are you back talking me kid?"

"No sir, but you _are_ scaring my nephew here." 

The officer stared him down through narrowed eyes before turning swiftly on his heels and marching away. Adam's lip instinctively pulled back into a sneer as he squeezed Lucas's shoulder. Looking down he could see the near teddy bear death grip Lucas had on the bags of chips, holding them to his chest like a shield. It made rage spike up and land on the tip of his tongue, something old and primal telling him he could end that pathetic lowlife without a hitch. The instinct was smothered promptly and he instead guided Lucas over to the soda aisle while keeping a look out for any more police officers. Still, something about that man hadn't seemed right, but he wasn't about to get into more trouble just to find out why. 

They didn't need to push their luck any more than usual. 

 

Carrying a bag of goods in one had and Lucas on his hip, much to the younger's embarrassment, Adam walked casually down the sidewalk back to the motel they had decided to stay at. He'd explained to Lucas the only reason Adam insisted on carrying him was because of the police officer. Something about him had left him on edge, which wasn't unusual but did raise further red lights when he still felt like he was being stalked after not seeing the police car in the parking lot. Lucas seemed to understand but Adam wasn't sure he understood the full weight of it.

He hoped that Lucas never would. 

Adjusting Lucas slightly he felt his head slump onto his shoulder as Lucas adjusted his arms to cling loosely to him. It made him feel oddly _important_. Shrugging the feeling off Adam set to quickening his stride. Lucas snuggled his head just slightly under Adam's chin and watched the scenery pass by him with Adam's gait. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth Lucas wondered if he should voice the question that had been in the back of his mind for a short while now. Taking a deep breath he decided he had nothing to lose either way. 

"Adam?" He called hesitantly, voice wobbling with the emotions charged behind his question. Adam hummed softly in the soothing way he sometimes did when he wanted to let Lucas know he was listening without moving. It eased some of his worries, but not all of them. 

"Is... Is it okay if I call you Uncle Adam outside of... of cases?" He stuttered out, the question trailing off more towards the end. 

His heart nearly leapt out of his throat when Adam stopped dead in his tracks, seemingly frozen solid. Waiting for the gavel to fall to the wayside Lucas couldn't help but tremble slightly. Adam set the bag of groceries on the ground in what Lucas was sure must have been slow motion and adjusted Lucas until they could see eye to eye, something in the way Adam looked at him made him feel like he was being scrutinized. A slow and soft smile cracked along Adam's deadly serious face, softening his eyes and changing the general mood immediately. Lucas could feel one of his hands rubbing his back soothingly before Adam finally spoke up. 

"I don't mind that at all Lucas. You can call me whatever you want." He told Lucas in a soft voice. He'd never heard him use that tone before, it made him relax almost immediately and a slow tentative smile spread across his own face. It made him feel brave, like he could admit to anything and Adam wouldn't judge him straight away. 

"I like calling you Uncle Adam..." Lucas admitted shyly, hiding his face in one of his hands. Adam made a sound in the back of his throat before crushing Lucas against him in a hug. Lucas's arms wrapped as tightly as they could around his shoulders, the moment feeling important to him somehow. 

"I like it too." He mumbled into Lucas's hair, "I like it too..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is half the size of the original and I apologize. BUT GOD FUCKING DAMN IT THIS IS A CURSED CHAPTER HOLY FUCKING FUCK.


	34. You Could Be An Animal Like Me Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the fluff installation.

Lucas swung his legs back and forth as Adam messed with the sink temperature, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for Lucas. A squeaky motel chair was pulled up to the sink and everything they would need was lined up messily on the smaller side of the counter. Cartoons played softly on the crappy motel TV and Lucas had already stripped down to his sleep pants, nerves coiled and rolled uneasily in his stomach at the sound of water running and splashing against the porcelain. He didn't want to do this but he trusted Adam, he knew deep down that Adam had him if something happened.

His faith in Adam didn't stop his nerves from pushing upwards until he felt like he was going to puke.

"Lucas?" Adam called out to him softly, trying not to spook him any further. Turning his head Lucas could see that Adam had rolled his flannel sleeves up to his elbows and he had an oddly homey look to him that made Lucas start to feel, slowly, at ease. Swallowing thickly Lucas took his time in dragging himself towards the sink and Adam. It seemed Adam was being especially patient with him tonight, letting him take his sweet time with a reassuring smile tactfully in place. Eventually he was standing in front of the chair and, subsequently, the sink as well. He thumped his foot in a nervous staccato against the tiled floor that was supposed to make up the bathroom, a nervous tick he had picked up from his mother. Adam knelt down to his height and placed his hands on Lucas's shoulders. The staccato rhythm of his foot tapping stuttered to a halt.

"I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you tonight. I'll be right here to make sure of it too." He told Lucas seriously. Bottom lip trembling Lucas nodded. Adam's hand reached up to cup his cheek and playfully swipe his thumb underneath Lucas's eye. He didn't want to do this.

"I've got you." Adam murmured as he picked Lucas up to stand in the chair. Lucas clung to his arm in a last ditch effort to keep himself from panicking. It worked for a moment but the minute Adam began lowering his head toward the water his heart slammed back up into his throat. Breathing sporadically his eyes darted every which way, looking for a sign that Peter was coming for him, anything that could be out of the ordinary. 

But there was nothing. 

Lucas wasn't sure what was worse, waiting for something to happen or it to actually happen. In truth he didn't want to find out. It was all too much. He found himself locking eyes with Adam who let his nails scratch lightly over his scalp from where he held his head. Using his neck and the arm not supporting Lucas's head Adam poured a generous amount of two in one shampoo and condition into the palm of his hand. Showing it to Lucas as a warning of what was about to happen he very gently lifted the boy's head out of the water and lathered it into his scalp the best he could, using the extra suds it created to smear playfully across Lucas's face. He laughed at the feeling of suds before wiping his face on Adam's arm causing the older to laugh along with him. A small part of himself felt more at ease, though he'd still try to avoid bathing. Water was still something terrifying to him, at least to face alone...

With Adam it felt a little more like it used to. 

"Now we rinse." Adam told him before slowly sliding his head back under the facet and scrubbing. Lucas closed his eyes and clung white knuckled to the chair. He didn't like the way the suds felt like Peter's fingers carding like slime through his hair as he dragged him under. Didn't like the way the water still had an edge of chill that reminded him of the lake. 

Bubbles leaving him as he tried to fight, that tight feeling in his chest growing worse the deeper Peter dragged him down. The way the light seemed to grow dimmer and greener and his struggling weaker. That last burst of bubbles and the way Peter's eyes glinted cruelly in the murky light-.

"Lucas!" 

He sucked in a hard breath he didn't realize he was holding and found himself being cradled against Adam's chest, hair clinging soaked to his bare skin. The sink had been turned off and Adam had maneuvered them to sit on the floor halfway under the counter. Tears trailed hot tracks down Lucas's cheeks and he struggled to catch his breath- sure that Peter would drag him under again. Adam was rocking him, a gentle sway that interrupted his panicking thoughts. Humming softly- Lucas knew that song. He tried to focus on the melody, the way Adam's voice seemed to dip and rise smoothly through the tune.

Led Zeppelin's 'Nobody's Fault But Mine'. Didn't Dean hum that to him a few nights ago? The memory was hazy due to his adrenaline. But the more he paid attention to Adam's soft humming the more he began to calm down. Eventually he felt his eyes droop as he curled further into Adam, who adjusted him until he was being held bridal style in Adam's lap. It felt oddly nice to be cradled, warm and safe in the cage of Adam's arms, breathing deeply he could smell the Impala and the grave yard dirt hidden in Adam's pockets. The two scents had become a subconscious comfort to Lucas since he joined the Winchesters. He could barely keep his eyes open now that his adrenaline had started to wear off. It seemed that Adam knew this too, as one moment they were on the floor and the next Lucas found himself being tucked into bed with one of Adam's flannels wrapped around him like a towel. He breathed in deeply and realized it was one of Dean's instead. Smiling slightly to himself Lucas let his eyes shut and paid attention to the feeling of Adam running his fingers through Lucas's damp hair instead. Adam seemed to be saying something to him but Lucas didn't bother to pay attention. 

Adam had him, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. 

 

Dean yawned tiredly as he stumbled into the motel room, eyes stinging with lack of sleep. Stopping in his tracks as he stared at his brother curled around Lucas on the bed. The angle was awkward and Dean knew that Adam was going to wake up sore if he continued to sleep like that. So he did what any responsible brother would do and moved him under the covers. Taking a moment to stare at the flannel wrapped around Lucas he let out a chuckle. It looked oddly domestic. Well, except for the fact Adam's face still looked banged up from earlier in the day. Guilt flared temporarily in his stomach as his thumb lightly traced the bruises on Adam's face. 

Running his hand through both of their hair Dean gave a lazy stretch and trod over to his own bed, what had been done was done. Sam was staying at his friend's home tonight. Everything was peaceful and Dean felt relaxed knowing the people he cared for were safe where they slept. 

Tomorrow they'd hunt whatever this thing was. But tonight?

Tonight they'd take what bit of normalcy they could get. 

Rolling over Dean made eye contact with a sleepy Lucas. He gave the boy a tired smile and snuggled further into the bed. It was nice to see a childlike sleepy face staring back at him, reminding him of simpler times with Adam and Sam. Those sleepy motel nights where nothing was going to bother them and John wasn't around to yell at them. Like the many times they stayed with Bobby and the old hunter tucked them all into bed without fail and bid them a gruff goodnight with a rough palm rubbing against their head.

"Go to sleep Lucas, we'll still be here in the morning." He rasped out in his sleep laden voice. Lucas nodded, making it look like he was rubbing his face against the pillow like a cat, and let his eyes drift back shut. From behind Lucas, Adam's arm tightened ever so slightly around him. Dean's vision blurred with sleep and a self content smile twisted lazily around his lips. 

This was good. 

This was very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE!!!


	35. You Could Be An Animal Like Me Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS BECAUSE NOT ONLY DID I NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER OVER THE SPAN OF D A Y S IT ALSO DELETED ITSELF RIGHT AFTER I FINISHED IT*

Yawning loudly Sam rolled out of bed with the sun. He'd forgotten how it felt to have his own space, how lonely it got to not hear another person breathing beside him as he slept. But he had missed the special comfort of a bed that wasn't motel ready. It was nice to have something that didn't have such a grey smell like the motel beds usually had. Pushing that thought to the side with his growling stomach he gave a stretch and pulled on a shirt. Exiting the room as quietly as he could, he made his way to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat for breakfast. Vaguely wondering if he should make Rebecca her own breakfast or if that would be weird he pulled out the supplies to make himself a sandwich. As he grabbed a butter knife he heard a male voice clear its throat. Spinning sharply on his heel he twirled the knife around his fingers until he was wielding it like a hunting knife and staring down the intruder with venom in his eyes.

Only to blink in surprise and unclench his muscles at the sight of Adam on the couch with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Adam raised his hand in greeting as he took a sip of his coffee, purpling bags under his eyes and skin a little paler than usual. Instantly Sam found himself in worried brother mode, fixing two sandwiches because he knew how his little brother got when he hadn't slept well he plopped down on the couch beside him. Handing him the sandwich he curled against his brother as he ate, taking the cup of coffee from him and setting it on the coffee table. Adam all but collapsed against him, curling into his side with his sandwich and eating it like he hadn't eaten for days. Sam wondered what could have caused such a reaction in his brother. 

"I looked over the footage, we're dealing with a shape shifter." Adam told him as he caught his breath from stuffing his face. Sam's face scrunched up in confusion as he watched the greedy way Adam kept chugging his coffee. 

"You sure?"

Adam merely nodded in conformation before setting the drink aside again. 

"You look like death, what happened?" Sam asked after a few beats of silence. Adam winced visibly and curled further into Sam. 

"I got a call from my college last night... One of my teachers died and left me as the sole inheritor of her things."

"Why would she do that?" 

"I helped her awhile back and she didn't have any other family. So she left everything to me as a thank you I guess."

"How she die? Do you know?"

"Other hunters." Adam bit out angrily. His whole body broke out in rage filled shivers. Sam immediately pulled Adam into a tight hug, trying to figure out why other hunters would kill someone that must have been one of their own. It didn't seem right, something was off- something Adam wasn't telling him. But he let it drop for the moment to focus on the present. They stayed like that for a good long moment, just clinging to each other, before they finally pulled away to finish their food. Sam kept his eyes on Adam throughout, worried beyond what he could voice that his brother was hurting from more than he was letting on. Adam was the emotionally stable one in their family, outside of Bobby that is, Sam didn't know how to open someone up- emotionally that is. It wasn't something he was good at. So he was stuck waiting for Adam to do it himself. 

"Oh! Good morning!" Rebecca's voice suddenly piped up. They both turned to look at her from where she stood in the doorway of the living room. 

"Morning." Sam greeted as Adam just gave her a small wave. 

"Where is your other brother?" She asked curiously. 

"Hanging out with Lucas." Adam replied making Rebecca smile in thanks. They all stayed still in awkward silence before Sam jumped up and led Rebecca out of the room to tell her what he could about what Adam had found. 

The minute they were out of sight Adam felt his head hit the back of the couch with a muffled thump. Breathing deeply he tried to mentally steady out his emotions, but it was hard to wrangle them all back in place when it felt like they had exploded everywhere. Why did it have to be a shape shifter? Why did that teacher have to die? She hadn't done anything to provoke anyone except just exist. He laughed in silent bitterness to himself at that. It was all she had to do, wasn't it? How could he even begin to explain it in full detail to his brothers? They would both side with the hunters responsible on this one. He wanted to cry, to scream if he could. But the sounds were stuck in his throat. Why would she leave him everything she owned? Granted it wasn't much, but still... It made him feel even worse about this hunt. Pulling himself back together he slowly moved into a hunched over sitting position, taking in the scent of his lukewarm coffee. _Better not let Sam see him like this_ , he thought to himself, _he'd go into a worried over drive_. 

When Sam came back he was alone. Jaw set into a grim line as he told Adam they needed to find Lucas and Dean. Briefly Adam wondered at the sudden change in his brother but it was soon pushed away as he jumped up to his feet and followed after Sam blindly. 

 

It didn't take them long to find Dean and Lucas tossing around a football in some park. It brought a tired smile to Adam's face as he watched how happy they both were. 

"Dean! Lucas!" Sam shouted out to them. Lucas dropped the football to run over to them with a bright grin. 

"Sam! Adam!" He laughed as he launched himself into Adam's arms. Adam's smile grew a little brighter at the warm welcome. Dean's hand clamped down on his shoulder in greeting as he had a hushed conversation with Sam. Adam didn't bother to listen as he ruffled Lucas's hair and watched him laugh brightly. He was glad that last night hadn't ruined anything for him. Baby steps, he reminded himself, baby steps. 

"We need to get going you guys. Better to get this over with as soon as possible." Sam told them seriously. They all nodded in agreement. 

 

It was dark when they got all the supplies and arrived at the last place the shape shifter had been seen. It took longer than any of them would admit to get Lucas to stay behind in the car. But eventually Lucas agreed and let them close and lock the door on him before they began walking away. 

"We should split up." Sam announced suddenly. Both Dean and Adam shared a look before shrugging and nodding in agreement. Sam grabbed Dean around the arm before leading him off in one direction and Adam began to trot in the other, having to go back to the car after he realized he'd forgotten something. 

When he reached it however, Lucas wasn't in there any longer. The back seat window had been smashed in and there wasn't a sign of Lucas anywhere. Quick as he could Adam pulled out his phone and began to call Dean. He could here the phone ring a little bit away. Breaking out in a dead sprint he found himself staring at Dean's discarded phone in horror. With stuttered breaths Adam raced along the street looking for where his brothers and Lucas had gone. 

All he found was an opened sewer grate and one of Lucas's jackets. 

Without thinking Adam forewent the ladder in favor of just jumping straight down, rolling to avoid the full impact of the fall. His feet still stung and he could taste metal in his mouth as he straightened out into a semi crouched walk. Clinging to the sewer walls as he tried to figure out where the bastard could have taken them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO THIS STORY: WOW YOU BLUE BALLING MOTHERFUCKERRRR. WOW.  
> TO THE READERS: DO YOU LOVE ME? YEAH? YOU DO? THEN I NEED TO ASK A FAVOR. MHM. NEXT TIME YOU DRIVE BY COULD YOU JUST... SHOOT ME. HANG ME! RUN ME OVER!!! I DONT CARE! I'M IN FUCKING HELL. AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> \--Brought to you by Bo Burnham  
> On another note, I am fucking drowning in stories over here.   
> I have the one I'm doing for creative writing, the other smaller 'book' for this series, and the one I'm revising on behalf of a dear friend of mine, then he have the ones I promised certain people. So yeah. I'm five seconds away from exploding.


	36. You Could Be An Animal Like Me Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the wait... again...  
> Its pretty hard to keep a steady schedule with life being in my face at every turn. But I hope the waits are worth it. As you guys have probably figured out, this story is very close to me. I've had this idea since I first saw Lucas, Adam, and some others on screen. Like most things I was pretty sad that they had all these great side characters they never advanced on to expand their world. But it is pretty understandable.   
> So I've been working on this. Similar to other writers on this site I've had life throw me some curve balls and loops and its affected my update schedule.   
> However, I refuse to abandon this story until its done. I've put too much effort into this thing to let it go to waste. My posting schedule might not be the most reliable but I can promise you that I'll always come back to update or edit this story. So just hold tight if you can and I'll promise you that an update will come.

A soft squish echoed through the tunnel and Adam stared down at his foot where a pile of bloody skin and the torn remains of a police uniform lay in a clumped pile. His head slowly cocked to the side, expression blank as he absently moved his foot away from the pile, eyes trailing down the tunnel he slowly straightened his head. Deliberately he began walking down the sewer making no move to hide himself from view. It was more... _interesting_ when they knew you were coming. Who knew, maybe Adam could change his mind, not likely when the bastard had the guts to go after his family. With a steady slap of his boots against the damp concrete he could see the clumps of skin grow more frequent. Once again Adam paused as he came to a small pile of clothes, behind him he could hear the sound of footsteps. For a split second he let a dark smirk twist around his lips before being replaced by worry and frantic panic as he whirled around to find Dean. 

"Dean! I was so worried about you. Its- Its Lucas! I... I can't find him anywhere and Baby has been tampered with! What if-," Dean cut him off by putting his hands on Adam's arms with a patient look. 

"Adam, calm down. Okay? I told Sam to take Lucas back to Rebecca's and forgot I had the keys in my pocket. He probably forced the window down to get to him. They're fine."

"Are you sure?! With the shape shifter running around I thought Lucas would be safer by himself..." 

They stared at each other in silence, Adam's face nothing but a mask of worry and panic while Dean's face seemed to be deep in thought. 

"How about we go and check on them? Just to make sure that they're okay. We'll round back here later once we see that they made it alright."

"Okay." Adam agreed with a nod. Dean tossed an arm around his shoulders and led him away from the shape shifter's lair, after a beat Adam wrapped an arm around Dean. 

Back on the surface Dean slid into the drivers seat and told Adam to get into the passenger side. He groaned when he saw the smashed window. 

"Really Sam?" Dean whined before starting the car. Adam smiled in amusement, watching Dean squirm with a scowl on his lips as he drove. Though he didn't stop by Rebecca's, he kept driving until they reached a stretch of dirt road. Dean cut the engine and turned to Adam. 

"How'd you figure it was a shape shifter so fast?" He suddenly asked. Adam's shoulders relaxed slightly. This was the opening he'd needed. 

"Its a long story..." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dean's eyes flashed silver as he leaned forward, "Though... Its better for me to ask you why you impersonated a policeman, Rebecca, Sam, and now Dean. Just to get me alone." 

The shape shifter sprung away from him like he'd been burnt. 

"Silver eyes." Adam explained simply. 

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" It hissed turning as it started ripping Dean's skin from him. Adam shook his head with a groan. 

"How am I gonna explain the stains to Dean when he gets back? Look, its simple. I don't feel like killing anybody right about now. You pissed me off enough to consider it though."

"Not my fucking problem, you'll be dead before long anyway." 

"Sure I will." Adam replied sarcastically as he drew a silver dagger from the back loop of his belt. The shape shifter froze up when he saw the blade mere centimeter's from what was left of Dean's face. 

"You hunters are all alike." It sneered as it grabbed Adam's wrist, "Your little family will be dead anyway." 

"If they die then I'll just keep you to play with." Adam grinned widely causing the shape shifter to tense in surprise. Using the moment to his advantage Adam brought his other hand up to palm strike him in the face, flicking off the clumps of skin that clung to his hand. The shape shifter's grip loosened and Adam flung himself onto the creature's lap as he wrenched his arm free. Heart pounding in his ears he slashed at its face and left a trail of burnt flesh in his wake, his grin never wavered. Staring in the shape shifter's eyes he could see the terror hidden there, but he didn't stop. His slashes were strategic, not enough to kill but certainly enough to hurt worse than agony.

 _ **"Where is Lucas? Where. Are. My. Brothers?"**_ He snarled with each slash, his deranged grin now replaced with rage. The creature snarled and hissed back as the pain began to grow worse. Crying out the creature finally called out to Adam to stop. He pressed the blade against the skin of the shape shifter's lower eye lid. 

"They're in the sewers! They're in the fucking sewers!" It cried as it tried to inch away from the silver blade making his skin welt up and bubble. 

"Where?!" Adam roared as he pressed the blade closer to the shape shifter's eye. They flashed silver for a split second before returning to normal.

"I'll show you! Just let me live!" 

Adam's lips turned into a blood thirsty smirk. 

"So you can play your little games?" He asked with an oddly friendly lilt to his voice. The creature shivered in terror before its eyes widened in alarm. 

The blade slid in easily as it pierced its eye and then Adam kept pushing as the creature stopped struggling. As the actual blade of the knife disappeared he pressed a little harder and watched as some of the handle sunk in as well. Wrenching the knife from the shape shifter's eye socket Adam watched as the body slumped lifelessly forward. With a meticulous rhythm Adam unbuckled the creature and opened the car door. Sliding off the shape shifter's lap Adam tossed it over his shoulder and stumbled a few feet away from the Impala. Unceremoniously dropping the corpse he stared down at it cold as he fished out a box of matches from his jacket pocket. Striking one he flicked it towards the creature and watched as it was soon in a blaze. Turning away he got back into the Impala and drove towards the sewers. 

_His family needed him after all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thank you for the kind comments! They motivate me to come back as soon as I have the chance.   
> Hopefully you guys wont kill me for this chapter but honestly?  
> Poor Adam. He has shit luck my dudes. Just. Shit luck.   
> Bet ya'll weren't expecting some almost unhinged Adam were ya?


	37. You Could Be An Animal Like Me Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love our questionably sane son Adam. He his both pure and f u c k e d UP.   
> It changes nothing, he is great. 
> 
> Sorry in advanced for the short chapter!

Baby pulled to a slow stop before Adam cut the engine. For a moment he sat there and tried to reign in his thoughts, his brain felt like it was pulsing all of his senses on high alert. It almost made him feel like he was coming off a high. Running a hand through his hair he sighed, wearily he slid out of the car and took stock of the damage. 

Broken window, slime covered seats, and one particularly long slash across the passenger and driver side seats. Adam was going to blame the shape shifter for this one. _Not like anyone would know the difference_ , he thought to himself. Unlike the last time he used the ladder to get down into the sewers, no need to be in a rush now that he knew his family was safe. He rounded the corner and kept walking, following the trails of slime and skin. Everything was slowing down now and all he felt was a deep sadness welling up in his throat. She wouldn't have wanted this from him, she would have respected his decision, that much was true, but this? He missed her more than he thought he would. She was just a past teacher! Someone he helped and who taught him some extra information after her class. But that didn't ease the ache, she'd left him everything, and he'd have to confront the demons in his closet sooner or later- but how was he supposed to keep his brothers' trust? 

What he had done without them... It went against so many of their morals. Adam wasn't even sure he had solid morals anymore. He'd learned and gained plenty from his time away but was it worth all he'd lost along the way? He shook his head, moral dilemmas were best left for the dark of night, when he was alone. Not when he was supposed to be getting his family out of here. Taking another turn he used his arm to shield his eyes from the sudden light of the shape shifter's former layer. Blinking slowly to adjust he looked around and spotted Lucas laying unharmed on a pile of shredded clothes. Something inside him loosened at the sight of his self adopted nephew being safe and unharmed. Eyes scanning the room more intently now he spotted his brother Dean facing away from him and trying in vain to get out of the ropes tying him up.

"Dean?"

"Adam!" Dean shouted as his struggles grew worse, his chair finally fell over, bringing Sam with him and waking the other.

"Are you two alright?" Adam asked them as he used his blade to cut them both loose. In seconds he found his cheek being nicked by Dean's blade and suddenly being crushed to his chest after nothing happened. 

"Oh thank god." Sam breathed. 

Dean just as quickly released him to check on Lucas, pulling the small boy into his arms and standing up with him held close to his chest. 

"He's alright too." Dean declared, obviously more at ease, he ran his blood stained fingers through Lucas's hair as he walked back over towards Sam and Adam, both younger brothers trying not to grin at the sight of Dean pulling a protective mode on Lucas. 

"Good. I'll have to check him back at the motel. We have no clue if the shifter drugged him or not." Adam spoke seriously, Dean nodded with something hard and familiar shining in his eyes. Sam took it as _family_ , Lucas was family to them now and it showed. Now it was up to Dean to figure out what to do with that on his own terms. 

"C'mon, we need to check on Rebecca. Who knows what that thing did to her..." Sam instructed as he began marching out of the lair. Dean and Adam shared a nod before they began to half jog after Sam.

 

"Whoa..." Sam breathed when he looked at the damage done to Baby. He casually shifted Lucas in his arms as Dean came up from the sewers. Nearly losing his grip Dean quickly scrambled up and out with a shriek.

 _"What the hell did that thing do to my car?!"_ He shouted out as his hands ran frantic and unbelievingly along the damage. With just his head peeking out of the open manhole, Adam winced and lowered himself slightly back down. Sam casually took a few steps backwards as he watched his brother freak out. Sparing a glance at his brother slightly cowering inside the manhole he came to the conclusion that Adam was responsible for at least some of the damage. 

"Dean, we can worry about the car later, right now we need to find Rebecca." Sam spoke up, trying to keep his brother on the task at hand. Dean shot him a look close to murder. 

"How dare you speak about Baby that way! She is a _lady_." Dean practically barked. 

'oh no' Adam mouthed as he practically _crawled_ from out of the sewer like a wet dog. While Dean was distracted with telling Sam off Adam brushed the shards of glass out of the back seat so they could set Lucas in comfortably. The slime and skin looked like it had already dried and Adam knew that was going to be a bitch to clean. He wondered who the unlucky one out of them was going to be forced to help Dean clean it up. When Dean had had his fill of ranting he winced as he sat in the drivers seat. Running his fingers over the interior damage Dean had a look like someone had personally defiled his very soul. Adam would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't still so sluggish from earlier. As he scrambled into the back seat Sam handed him Lucas to hold, supporting the boy's head he checked his pulse. 

Normal for someone who was unconscious, so he didn't worry himself too much. He cursed himself for not bringing his medical bag with him. They had to wait until they could get to the motel, it was too dark here to check for any of the usual signs. At most he was hoping it was just a small concussion from being knocked out. Sam slid into the passenger seat with a small grimace at the mess, Adam chose to ignore it, he'd been fighting for his life damn it. They could deal with a little mess. Lucas's eyes twitched in a way that Adam knew meant he was dreaming. He only wished that it was under better circumstances. Brushing strands of Lucas's red hair aside he set to observing him closely. He needed to be ready. If Lucas was under the influence of anything he had to be prepared to react. It left him high strung and on edge, he hated this, hated the fact Lucas had been put in a position like this because some monster of the week decided that Lucas was the perfect victim. It made his blood boil.

But there was nothing he could do. 

At least not now, there might come a time in the future... But that seemed an awfully long way from the present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I looked to see how many pages this story was.   
> Do you know what it said?  
> Do you?  
> 1 3 2  
> This t h i n g is 132 pages looong.   
> I feel pride. Nothing but pride.   
> Jesus Christ fucking a pogo bagel   
> its a year old.


	38. Get The Hook Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya ready kids?  
> Its a long chapter for once!

Shooting up in bed Adam shuddered. The sight of Rebecca's mangled form still haunted him days later. She'd lived, thank god she'd lived, but her life would never be the same it had been. Adam had tried to keep her severed arm and leg cold as they rushed her to the hospital, _he'd tried_ , knowing it would stop the severed limbs from losing blood and up the chance of them being reattached to where they belonged.

But they'd been too late. Rebecca had lost an arm and a leg to the shape shifter posing as a mailman. The scars on her body were permanent but they were able to clear her brother of charges, placing the blame on a dead man. She didn't resent them, that he was thankful for, in her mind she'd been attacked by a normal man who claimed to have placed the blame on her brother and all his other victims. 

His jaw clenched and Adam sat there feeling his own sweat cool on his skin. Sucking in deep breaths between his clenched teeth he tried to calm himself down. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. They were a state away from his old college town, where he'd have to reveal some of the truth to his brothers. He'd been lucky they'd caught a case here. At least this gave him enough time to sort out what he would tell them and what he'd keep to himself for another day. Sparing a glance over to Lucas in his own bed, Adam was relieved the boy was still soundly asleep. Slipping from under the covers he rummaged through his duffle bag and pulled out some clothes, sparing another glance towards Lucas he slunk into the bathroom to shower.

 

He shook his head like a wet dog as he exited the shower. Taking a peek out into the main part of the motel room he found Lucas was dressed and watching TV, small legs swinging from where he sat on the bed. Feeling slightly more like himself Adam checked to see if everything was packed away. Pleased that it was he plopped next to Lucas to wait for his brothers to wake up. Scooby Doo played mind numbingly on the screen, allowing him to fall back into his thoughts. When they got to his old town he could stay, take a load off his brothers' shoulders and stay with Lucas back at college. But that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. All he had there were lies and a backdrop for his inner demons to come out and play. If Lucas were to get caught up in one of Adam's mind games he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. However, he knew that his brothers were smart enough to realize that Adam wasn't giving them or showing them the whole truth. If he didn't tell them soon they'd find out on their own, and Adam didn't know what would be worse... For his brothers to see the monster in him at its most unrestrained or to put the pieces together and see what Adam did. Learn what Adam had learned... His inner Milligan, what he'd inherited from his mother. That true beast he didn't want to acknowledge. His brothers had unwittingly seen it in action, only partly, before. Had they gathered enough information to begin putting it all together? His throat closed briefly around the lump that had begun to form. How would they treat him if they knew what his mother had kept hidden? Even their father didn't know the whole truth, his mother knew John wouldn't piece it together, she knew she wouldn't live long enough to see the outcome even if he did. His fingers flexed against the covers, there were more obvious secrets he needed to worry about. His college town had a thriving supernatural community. Adam had butted heads with it on plenty of occasions, they knew him, would flock to him since he'd disappeared. That was dangerous considering his brothers. They'd slay them all, innocent creatures he'd befriended and even helped. The community trusted him because he was a Milligan, they didn't know that Winchester blood flowed through his veins as well. He had to be smart about how he went about gathering what his teacher and mentor had left him. If he was quick enough about it he could get in and out without being noticed, but the supernatural community wasn't his main worry. 

The hunters that had taken his teacher's life could be waiting for him as well. Adam planned to do away with them anyway but with his brothers present that would prove tricky. Especially if they had raided her house and found out what he was as well. For all he knew it could have been an elaborate trap. But he wouldn't know for sure until he got there...

"Lucas! Adam! You up?" Dean called as he swung the door open with his foot. He held a grocery bag of food in his arms and Adam could already feel his mouth begin to water. 

"Dean!" Lucas cheered as he launched himself from the bed towards Dean. Dropping the food Dean just barely caught Lucas before he hit the floor. His worried look melting into a smirk. 

" _Well then_ , Tiger, guess someone's happy to see me." He laughed as he adjusted Lucas on his hip. Adam smirked to himself as he walked over and picked up the bag of food from the floor. 

"So what's the plan? We couldn't reach Dad but we found a case, that's good, but where do we go from here?" Adam asked pulling out a gas station hotdog and taking a bite. He could feel the sweet caress of the hotdog attempting to clog his arteries, he took another bite. 

"The kid went to college here, so _you_ are going undercover for a bit."

Adam grimaced. 

"Don't make that face. We need the information and you're young enough to pretend to be a freshman." Sam piped up as he came into the room behind Dean. 

"Well _excuse_ me." Adam grumbled receiving eye rolls from both brothers. Flipping them the bird Adam begrudgingly headed out to the Impala. 

Taking a moment to mourn the fact they still needed to replace the back window he slipped inside. Luckily enough for Adam Dean had used the cleaning of the car as a chance to give Lucas a crash course in maintaining cars in general. Sam had teased Dean about using it as 'father-son bonding' and much to both Adam and Sam's shock Dean hadn't denied it. He'd actually had the gall to look sheepish and jittery. 

If Sam and Adam high-fived like three year olds when Dean was out of eye shot then that was solely between two little brothers. And it would stay that way for now. 

Sam slipped a newspaper article through the window to Adam as he passed by to sit down in the passenger seat. Eyes skimming over the page Adam snorted in vague amusement. 

"Invisible?" Adam asked Sam with a slight smile curved on his lips. Sam nodded vaguely as he continued to type away at his computer for more information. Taking it as his queue not to bother him anymore Adam continued reading.

"So, like I said. You'll be going undercover to get information from friends while Sam and I look for other clues." Dean told him as he opened the back door and plopped Lucas down onto the seat. Lucas laughed at the vaguely disgusted face Adam was making.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don't wanna but guess what Adam? You gotta." Dean grinned, leaving no room for argument. Sinking down in his seat Adam grumbled quietly to himself. Of course they'd make him do this. How could he expect anything different from his brothers? Give the youngest the safest and more boring jobs while they played good cop bad cop all they needed to. _He hated when they ganged up on his like this_.

 

To say Adam was unimpressed was an understatement. The frat house his brothers were sending him to looked like something Dean would enjoy more than he or Sam. Though he had to admit, at least it had some cute guys... Shaking his head slightly Adam forced himself out of the gutter his mind wanted to swan dive into. Most of them were probably straight anyway, he didn't need to get beat up just because he was pulling a Dean and couldn't keep it in his pants. Taking one last appreciative look at the very shirtless frat boy looking over the car he reigned himself in a little. _There was a time and place_ , he reminded himself, _now was not the time_... _But damn if it wasn't the place_...

"Nice wheels!" Adam laughed as he walked past them, they spared him a confused glance. 

"I'm from out of state." He told them simply receiving a few shrugs before they went back to messing with the car. Taking the stairs two at a time he followed the instructions Dean had written for him up to his temporary new room. Just in time to see a frat boy painting himself in school colors. 

"Big game?" He asked him as he tossed his bag onto the floor. The other boy nodded. 

"I'll paint your back if you tell me what happened to this 'Rich' kid."

"Oh man, Rich? He was a good guy." The boy told him. Taking a look at his piece of paper Adam realized that this was Murph. "They say it was some crazy with a knife. A drifter I guess." 

"Shit man, that's rough." Adam chimed in as he painted. Murph nodded. 

"Yeah his girlfriend Lori was with him too. Luckily she survived. Man, she's the hottest chick in town. Too bad she's the reverend's daughter..."

"That had to be freaky. This Lori chick sounds like a total babe. You know what church? I might start attending." 

Murph laughed at that, "There's only one church near campus. Her dad works there."

"Seriously?" Adam asked with raised brows. Murph looked at him over his shoulder. 

"Yeah." He sighed sadly. Adam decided that Rich and Murph had probably known each other pretty well if the boy was this saddened by his death. But he could tell that Murph wouldn't know how to go about something supernatural even if it would help his favorite sports team win every season. So he left it at that and told Murph when he was done with painting. 

The moment Murph left Adam whipped out his phone and dialed Dean's number. 

"What did you find out?" Dean asked the minute he answered.

"Rich's girlfriend Lori was there to see it. Her dad works at the local church."

"Which one?"

"There's only one church in town. Take a guess." 

Dean snorted over his side of the line before disconnecting. Rolling his eyes Adam decided to see what trouble he could get into while he was here. He might as well make it worth his while if they'd be here for a few days. Stretching out his back and arms Adam ditched his jacket and tied his flannel shirt around his waist. Leaving him in a tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans. Smirking to himself he decided he'd wander around campus looking lost until someone took pity on him. Well, he was going to try to have some fun at least. 

As he exited the frat house he could smell the scent of rain. Brow furrowing in confusion he looked up at the sky, it was devoid of any clouds at all. There wasn't even a strand of white on the horizon... Frowning he shook his head and continued on. While it was odd, he didn't see anything bad coming out of a little rain. He'd just have to make sure to call Lucas to let him know it was alright, the boy's aversion to water was still pretty strong. It'd break Adam's heart if Lucas was all alone and scared to go outside because of the rain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist time is upon us.   
> Ready your shock blankets and prepare your vocal cords.  
> ITS GETTIN BUSY!


	39. Get The Hook Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're nearing our 40th chapter!   
> And as I said, prepare thyselves. Its plot twist time.   
> Hahahaha.... Oh man its gonna be a roller coaster....  
> *Mr. Brightside plays heavy metal style in the background*

Through some form of luck, the only kind of luck his Winchester blood seemed to use for good, Adam found himself talking with a cutie. He had the type of grin that promised trouble, but his eyes- Adam had to stop himself from staring- his eyes were honest. Something pure and sweet but sharp around the edges. He liked it. Probably a little too much for his own good. 

"So you're a freshman, huh?" He asked with that grin. It made the hair on the back of Adam's neck stand up and warmth spread along his shoulders. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Adam shot back with a smile curving languidly around his lips. The other boy laughed brightly as he took a step closer. 

"I'd like to wine and dine ya." He spoke confidently. _Points for him_ , Adam couldn't help but think, it didn't mean Adam wasn't going to mess with him however.

"Not only do I not know your name.." Adam paused as an amused expression crossed his face, "Who said I was the wine and dining type?"

"Evan, the name's Evan." Evan grinned, he almost looked exasperated. As if Adam himself had him at a loss for words, though certainly not in a bad way. 

"Call me Adam." He replied in turn. They shared a small smile between them. Adam took a deep breath to proposition Evan, only to get a mouthful of ozone. Looking up in confusion he found dark clouds hung over head and he could faintly hear the rumble of oncoming thunder, he had smelled the oncoming rain earlier but to be this overcast so quickly? Just as he looked down to ask Evan if he'd noticed the freak weather there was a clap of lightning and it began pouring almost painfully, each drop stinging like a swarm of angry bees. With yelps they made a run for it along with everyone else caught in the sudden downpour. Adam couldn't help but laugh lightly to himself. If the rain had been a little lighter it would have been a perfect opportunity. But he was still wondering what could have caused the freak weather. It didn't seem like anything natural. _Damn his Winchester luck going sour_...

He took shelter under the awning of a sorority house, wringing out his shirt the best he could. Suddenly he felt a hand on his hip an a just as soaked body pressing against his under the small dry spot the awning provided. Looking over his shoulder he found a soaking wet Evan trying to push back his mop of hair. The sight made Adam laugh louder. Evan gave him a vaguely amused look from under his hair and pressed closer. Adam liked the way it felt, a testament to how long it had been since he'd gotten laid. 

"Shitty luck it'd seem like." Evan laughed.

"You don't say?" 

"What do you say we take the party back to my dorm? See if we can't salvage the day just yet."

They stopped for a second and sized each other up. _Was he really going to do this?_ Adam wondered to himself. Taking another moment for his eyes to enjoy the sight Evan made, his mind made itself up. _Yes he was_. 

"Why not?" 

Another grin was tossed carelessly between them before they took off in a dead run in the direction of Evan's dorm. The rain still hurt like a bitch to be under but the reward waiting for him made the pain worth it. Adam hadn't been laid in a long time and he was damn well ready for some stress relief. He was still a teenager after all, a teenager going through a dry spell from hell. 

 

The dorm room was neat, but it was obviously well lived in. Postcards ran along one wall, but Adam hardly paid those any attention when Evan was stripping off his shirt and Adam was graced with an eye full of muscle. Licking his lips Adam quickly followed his lead. Evan was on him the second his shirt had been discarded. Running hands over every piece of exposed skin and Adam had never been more grateful for the benefits of a slightly above average healing rate. It left no room for questions he didn't want to bother to answer. Adam dug his nails into the soft skin of Evan's back, already he could feel himself warming up. Pulling Evan closer by the loops of his jeans Adam sent off a little thank you to whoever was responsible for getting him laid. Maybe they were a little too eager but neither one of them could find the space to care when each rough little graze of skin sent a spark of warmth and pleasure through them. 

Outside the thunder roared almost violently, it would have made Adam jump out of his skin if he wasn't so preoccupied with his hands and his mouth. Evan was practically sucking his soul out with how hard he was kissing Adam, but Adam wasn't about to complain. Far from it, he was near lost in the feeling of Evan pressing and kneading at his torso. Evan pulled away for a quick moment to catch his breath and suddenly spun Adam with a fluid roll of his arm from around Adam's waist, sending him falling onto the bed. Adam stared up at Evan in shock, legs splayed awkwardly, _that_ was hot. He needed to remember that for future reference because if he wasn't turned on before then he was _certainly turned on_ _now_. With a stuttering breath Adam tried to regain some bit of composure, he didn't want it to end too quickly just because he couldn't keep it together over something as little as being spun into bed. 

By the time he'd caught up with his own hazy thoughts Evan was already straddling him. Which, _hell yes_ , Adam was _for_ it. Tilting his hips slightly Adam groaned, he wanted out of his pants and he wanted out of them now. The sooner the better. Evan seemed to have the same idea because he went from straddling Adam to undoing his pants like a mind reading stripper. Adam was very thankful, he wanted and he was certainly about to get. He was already thrumming with anticipation. 

Evan slipped his fingers into Adam's belt loops and gave a hard tug just as the power went out and the lamp next to the bed sparked dangerously. 

"Shit!" Evan hissed from where he'd jolted straight off of Adam and onto the floor. Adam laughed lightly at the awkward way that Evan's voice fluctuated. There was the sound of shuffling from the floor and then Adam could feel Evan crawl up on the bed with him. They both shared a small laugh at the interruption, more nervous giggling than anything. He felt the bed dip and then felt Evan's lips traveling from his shoulder to his neck. Tilting his head to the side to give Evan more access Adam let out a near silent moan. But he felt something was off, like someone was watching them.

"Evan... Shit- give me a sec." Adam stuttered out, weakly pushing at Evan to get off him. Evan complied with a small sound of confusion. 

"You okay?" Evan asked him gruffly, Adam nodded before realizing that he couldn't see him. 

"Ye-yeah... Just got the feeling someone was watching." 

Evan shuffled closer to Adam, peering around into the darkness. A clap of lightning illuminated the room enough to get a look around the room. Empty. 

"See? Nothing to worry 'bout." Evan surmised simply as he went back to nuzzling Adam's neck. Still, Adam was on edge, something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what his instincts were trying to tell him. Giving up for the moment Adam tilted his head once more to give Evan access to his neck. Humming his approval as Evan nipped harshly at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He could feel the sting as Evan broke skin and couldn't hold back a small gasp. Damn it that felt _good_. 

Evan flung himself away from Adam like he'd been burnt. 

"You!" Evan shouted almost accusatory. Adam frowned and turned to look at him, what was he freaking out about? Sure, he was bleeding a little bit and now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark he could see his blood smeared along Evan's lower lip, but that wasn't a reason to freak out. 

Was it?

"What's the matter?" Adam asked curiously. He made to move closer but Evan leapt up like Adam had tried to take a swing at him. 

"I didn't know!" Evan gasped out, he had a look as if Adam was going to attack him. It only furthered Adam's confusion. 

"Didn't know what, Evan?" 

"I didn't know. I-I have to report back to-to-," Evan was in a rush to put on his clothes as he wiped the blood from his lips. 

"Who?" Asked Adam. Discomfort and confusion replacing the lust that had clouded his mind earlier. What was going on?

"I can't say! I didn't _know_!" Evan practically barked. In seconds he had flung the door open and stepped out leaving Adam to jump up and follow if he wanted answers. 

Sticking his head out the door he found no sign of Evan at all. It was as if he'd disappeared into thin air. Cautious of what was going on Adam pulled his shirt back on and buttoned his pants back up.

As he walked back down the empty hall of the dormitory Adam glanced over at one of the posters, a stern man stood at attention and someone had written underneath it in sharpie ' ** _BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING_** '. It made the hair on Adam's arms stand on end though he didn't know why. 

Outside the storm had lifted as if it had never been. Adam's stomach rolled uneasily. 

Something wasn't right.

Something big was going to happen, something had been thrown out of order, but Adam didn't know what. 

He wasn't sure he wanted to know but something told him he'd find out sooner than he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Darth Vader Theme playing in the background*  
> (Evan only shows up in this chapter folks! He's from a personal story of mine but I needed someone to play an almost lucky boy. In honor of FRIDAY 13TH BITCHES YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.)


	40. Get The Hook Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE HALF OF THE FILE I HAD IT SAVED ON WAS CORRUPTED.   
> Seriously fuck that.   
> I'm going to rewrite the next half to make it part of the next chapter to give y'all an extra long chapter.   
> But on the bright side...  
> I made a tumblr for my fanfictions! Because I feel shitty when I can't update chapters but want to contribute at least SOMETHING. So if you want more DYFAM AU content and special little updates on what to expect go to PANfictional on tumblr. Ask me shit, send me shit, do what you want with what I post within reason.   
> Fuck I'm so sorry for this short chapter after I've been gone forever again. Jesus...

Sam and Dean shared a look between the two of them as Adam walked slightly ahead of them. His shoulders would tensed and trembled every so often, as if fighting off a full on shiver, hardly enough to notice if they weren't already worried about him. Even Lucas, still new to the family, seemed to catch on quickly that something was wrong. But Adam seemed to be trying to ignore the worry filled looks they were all giving him. As they neared the church where Lori was saying goodbye to what they could only assume was a friend- Adam forced himself to relax slightly by taking one deep breath after another. Inside he was still panicking over what Evan had meant by reporting back, why he had left in such a hurry. It was making his head swim with paranoia, but on the outside he tried to seem calm and cheerful. It was harder than setting his own bones.

He certainly wasn't sure how well that was working for him but he  _ was _ trying. That should have been enough, whatever had their eyes on Adam shouldn't have seen the difference.  _ He hoped _ . However, that didn't stop him from knowing his brothers saw right through him. They'd ask more questions than the FBI and Adam just didn't have the answers to any of the questions he knew that they would ask. It wouldn't stop them from asking. So he hoped they'd hold off long enough for them to be done with this case. He didn't need the distraction and it was already weighing on his mind enough. But _ fuck _ , why did that boy have to scare him to his core? This was supposed to be a simple in and out job on the way to find their dad! Not some worrying goose chase where all his secrets and insides get poked and prodded by his brothers and whatever else. He'd dealt with enough of this back in college- he didn't need more. Taking another deep breath he approached Lori with a sympathetic smile and vaguely lost look. 

"Hey, are you Lori?" He asked her as he played up his lost look. No need to make her too suspicious. 

"Yeah..?" She hummed in a slight confusion, trying to remember if she'd seen him somewhere and forgotten. Adam gave her a reassuring smile before he began speaking again. 

"Sorry, I know it's rude to walk up and strike a conversation with someone you’ve only heard about, my family and I are new to town and read about what happened in the paper. We just wanted to let you know how sorry we are. I understand you're probably still shaken up about it, I can't imagine how awful that had to be." Adam told her, watching as she softened to the compassion in his voice. 

"Oh, yeah. I saw your family inside earlier. Are you religious?" She asked as she waved and Sam and Dean. Sam waved back while Dean nodded since his arms were busy holding Lucas. 

"I can't say  _ I _ am but we were looking into the local churches for my nephew Lucas, we wanted to give him some structure y'know?" He smiled serenely. Lori immediately lit up.

"My dad runs this church. He can tell you all about the Sunday school program we have if you'd like." She told him as she led them inside.

"That would be perfect." Dean told her as he tightened his grip on Lucas who began to squirm almost uneasily. The reverend, Lori's father, was already walking towards them by the time the doors had closed. Giving Lori a questioning look she straightened up and began to introduce them. 

"Dad, this is Adam and his family." 

"It's nice to meet you Reverend, I heard from my brothers you gave a great sermon today. I would have been here myself but I was busy getting settled into my dorm room at the college." Adam told him with a shake of his hand. The reverend smiled, pleased with him- or at least pleased with the act.

"Ah, I understand. May I ask what you are doing staying behind?" 

"We were looking for a good church to join for my son Lucas." Dean told the reverend as he stepped forward. Lucas hid his face shyly in the crook of Dean's neck and peeked out at him. The reverend gave Lucas a small wave and Lucas hid himself further. 

"He's a shy one, isn't he?" 

"Yes sir, he recently... experienced a loss, his mother drowned fairly recently and he was home with her at the time..." Dean trailed off as he squeezed Lucas reassuringly, aware that the boy was fighting back tears at the reminder. Immediately Lori's eyes teared up and the reverend looked down for a long minute before he spoke again. 

"Your son isn't the only one who has experienced a loss recently, my daughter lost her boyfriend not too long ago- was with him at the time as well. I am lucky that God has spared her." He spoke thickly. Sam saw his chance to divert the reverend away and leave Adam and Lori alone to talk. 

"We read about it in the local paper... We're deeply sorry for your loss, I'm sure you can understand why we want to get Lucas into a structured setting."

"Yes, right this way. I'll show you where our classes are located." The reverend led both Sam and Dean off, momentarily forgetting about Adam. After a pause, Adam turned to Lori and found her twisting her necklace with her fingers deep in thought. 

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Adam tacked on hurriedly. Lori smiled something watery and painful before she cleared her throat. 

"The police don't have much to go off of... I guess they blame me for that though."

"Why would they do that? You were there and had to experience it first hand, it couldn't have been easy for you."

"Well, I guess I was so scared I was...  _ Seeing _ things." 

"The brain is something tricky, excuse my inner medical student. Sometimes what we think we saw during a traumatic event can give us even bigger clues to find whoever might of killed your boyfriend. Maybe if you recall enough of it the details will become clearer and bring the criminal to justice. Who knows? Maybe what you think you saw is the truth. Freakier things have happened..."

Lori stared at him with wide eyes. The longer she kept looking at him like that the more self conscious Adam became, wondering if he worded everything right or if she thought he was simply crazy and thinking up a way to get away from him. 

"You're the first person to not just brush me off." She gave a watery laugh. Adam feared she'd start crying then and there. 

"Guess I'm weird like that." Adam smiled sheepishly. Lori gave a more genuine laugh at his expression. 

"Yeah, but that night was weird..."

"Tell me about it. Maybe it wasn't as weird as you think." 

"If you think it'd help..."

 

Adam paced the local library with a small scowl. Next to him Lucas sat in a library chair mimicking the signs in his book the best he could with his hands. Meanwhile Adam's brothers were looking at him like he was crazy. 

"You believe her?" Sam asked him as Adam nodded. 

"Yeah she's hot, but-," Dean started only for Adam to smack dramatically at his own forehead and drag his hand down his face. 

"I'm not interested, she's been through a traumatic event. That's just low to swoop in and take advantage of her when she's at her most vulnerable. We both know this Dean."

"But you believe her?" Sam asked him again. 

"Yes, there was no way she was lying about what she saw. If I was a normal person I'd say that her brain latched on to a typical blank out of the killer due to not being able to safely process the trauma at the time. But I'm not and I know she's not lying either."

"You say she said that his body was suspended. That's the exact type of Hook Man bullshit from the urban legend. Are you saying we're dealing with an urban legend? Like Bloody fucking Mary?" Dean growled in frustration. Adam could only run a hand through his hair to try to hold the wave of stress back. 

"Seems like it." He sighed earning a frown from Sam. Bloody Mary was hard enough to figure out, the Hook Man would be near impossible. 

“Aside from Bloody Mary, the Hook Man is one of the most famous urban legends ever. Please tell me we aren’t dealing with the Hook Man.” Sam practically pleaded. 

“Look, every urban legend has a grain of truth to it. We just need to find out the grain of truth to the Hook Man.” Adam responded, shoulders hitching slightly as if feeling a chill and fighting the urge to show it. He turned to get the librarian quickly while Sam and Dean shared another long look between them. 

What could have possibly been bothering their baby brother?

 

“Here you go boys, arrest records going back to 1851.” The librarian said earning a quiet thank you from them all, “Put ‘em back when you’re done, please.” 

She quickly left them to their search as she sat behind her desk once more. Adam felt chills go down his spine as she tossed a glance at him, something was off about her but he couldn’t begin to tell what. Deciding to ignore it he turned back to the stacks of documents. He was going to be bored out of his mind. 

“So this is how you two spent your years in college.” Dean chuckled as he looked at the sheer amount of boxes. The two younger Winchesters’ shot him dirty looks, not in the mood to deal with his attempt at humor in the face of all the work ahead of them. 

“Welcome to higher education.” Sam snarked at him. Dean smirked slightly as he stood up. 

“Well, not my forte so I think I’ll just take Lucas for a look around the area.” He snarked right back, voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. Lucas gave a small snicker when both Adam and Sam started flipping Dean off and throwing pencils at him for as long as he was close to them. When he finally disappeared with Lucas out the door Adam and Sam shared a look. A knowing, familiar look, one you could see echoed by anyone who knew the familiar hell of being given a workload bigger than your motivation. With two identical sighs of resignation the two boys opened their respective boxes to begin. It was going to be an absurdly long day…

 


	41. Get The Hook Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 pages.   
> This chapter alone is ten pages.   
> Jesus fucking Christ if it wasn't the hardest thing to write.

Three hours of non-stop work had yielded little result, Adam’s head was already spinning as the words began to blur together.  Then, naturally, Sam made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like he had a lead. In seconds Adam was at his side and reading over his shoulder, desperate to find a lead and get out of the library. 

“Oh that’s just bullshit.” Adam groaned as he looked over the information. He felt both sick and done with it all in one go. Sam couldn't help but grimace in sympathy. 

“Unfortunately it's our best lead.”

“Did it have to be a spirit?” Adam whined as his entire body deflated. He was sick of it being spirits, secretly afraid of what would happen with Lucas if he came in contact with it. Wasn't it enough that he had to deal with Peter?

"Would you rather have a demon to fight?” Sam asked pointedly, unaware of the cold chill that started to work its way down from the top of Adam’s head to the heels of his feet at the memory. He didn't know what had come over him, everything except the black of the demon's eyes and the drive to protect his family, a blur of noise and color. 

“I’ll give you that one.” Adam sighed regretfully. There really was nothing he could do about it except get the hunt over with as soon as possible. But that wouldn't save him from keeping his brothers away from the skeletons in his own closet.

He almost didn’t want to get the hunt over with. If only to prolong the inevitable as long as he could. 

 

They found Dean and Lucas at the local park. Lucas was staring intently at a patch of ground Dean was crouched next to and pointing at, showing the smaller boy a path that had been taken by some animal, talking in murmurs about telling the difference between fresh and old. Sam took a moment to appreciate the unguarded expression on Dean’s face as he taught Lucas how to track, it had been a long time since he had seen such a thing, but they had a job and that job meant they needed to get a move on it. That didn't mean that he didn't hesitate to interrupt. 

“Dean!” He called as he walked over with Adam hot on his heels. 

“Find anything?” Dean asked as soon as they were within normal talking distance. The younger Winchesters shared a long suffering look of exhaustion. 

“1862.” Adam answered begrudgingly, at Dean’s lost look and gesture for more information, Sam stepped in. 

“Jacob Karns, he was a preacher that was arrested for murder. Killed fifteen prostitutes. Some were found dead in their beds- others impaled on trees.” Sam tried to keep the details to a minimum, painfully aware that Lucas was standing right next to them buried against Dean’s side, the boy had enough nightmares to deal with. 

“What’d he use?” Dean asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“A silver hook, bastard lost his hand and got the hook as a replacement.” Adam cut in without hesitation, the bastard comment earning some amusement from the others. 

“Alright, so- just a hunch, it happened on the same road our frat boy was killed on.” Dean stated, already knowing the answer. Sam and Adam nodded. 

“Let’s check it out then.” 

  
Lucas was relatively annoyed when Dean told him he had to stay back at the motel but not as  _ near _ as annoyed as Adam was when he was given the same orders. Almost immediately Adam’s mouth had opened to argue only to audibly click shut when Dean gave him a strange look. His unnaturally green eyes darkened as they widened and his lips pursed ever so slightly, almost like a scolding mother, Adam bowed his head slightly and averted his eyes. He hated that look, it was Dean’s parent look, the motherly guilt inspiring look he'd only ever seen on his older brother's face. He didn't argue with that look, didn't even bother, Adam just took a seat on one of the two beds and kept his mouth shut as Dean gave a sharp nod and closed the door on his way out. 

"I hate when he uses that look." Adam grumbled mostly to himself as Lucas giggled. Adam pouted before he reached over and shoved Lucas playfully into the bed making the younger shriek in surprised delight. Turning to childishly stick his tongue out Adam received a pillow to the face in retaliation along with a string of loud laughter that cut off abruptly. The two stared at each other in blank surprise before Adam broke into a grin and launched the pillow back at Lucas. 

"It's _so_ on!" Adam shouted making Lucas let out a squeal as he dove for the other side of the bed. Quick to follow and ignoring the frantic slaps of Lucas's weapon Adam snagged Lucas by the ankle and yanked him off the bed with a muffled laugh. All the previous worries Adam had held started to melt away, slipping to the back of his mind as he wrestled the pillow away from the surprisingly strong grip Lucas had on it, and he let himself get lost in the moment as they laughed and played around. He almost felt normal as he chased Lucas around the small motel room, the little boy doing whatever he could to stay just out of reach of his stolen weapon, but he knew deep down that his worries would only come back once everything had calmed. So he lost himself in the moment and in the adrenaline fueled laughter, the grins Lucas and he shared as they managed to hit the other, and the out of breath panting as they darted around. Always grateful for a distraction.

 

Dean carried Lucas to the car, stuffing still in his hair from where the pillows had ripped, as Adam grabbed his things and closed the door behind him. A few silent snickers left him as he remembered last night's events and the fact Sam was now known as an idiotic pledge in the small town. No way that Sam would ever live that down. Adam would make sure of it. He bit his fist as another snicker threatened to erupt and wake Lucas. Dean gave him a questioning look as he buckled Lucas in and pulled a bit of stuffing off of his shirt. Adam could only shake his head mouthing 'later' before having to slap a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from bursting out again as he imagined the police officer with a similar look on his face at Dean's alibi. Sliding into the back with Lucas he shook his head with another grin and closed the door as quietly as he could. 

"So, Lori's sorority house?" Adam whispered hoarsely getting a nod from Sam in answer. They hadn't given Adam much information before loading them all into the car. He was left to worry and guess at whatever it was that they were heading for. It made the silence all that much worse. He just hoped it'd be a quick ride.

 

Lucas had woken up and was sitting on the hood of the impala with a flip phone hidden in the pocket of his pants acting as a look out while Sam, Dean, and Adam snuck around the back. Dean hadn't wanted Lucas to leave the car, was hoping to leave him at the library so he'd be safe, but Sam had pointed out that no one would pay Lucas as much mind as they would pay Dean or Adam or even himself. That, however, didn't mean that Dean didn't have a sour look on his face as they left Lucas alone and out of sight. It made his skin crawl in ways he couldn't explain, the shape shifter had taken Lucas out of the car because the boy was alone at the place they'd last seen it, now Lucas was alone in the car at the place where the Hook Man had last appeared. Dean grit his teeth and tried to tell himself that the thing wouldn't strike during the day since it was, apparently, nocturnal. Adam squeezed his arm  in reassurance as he walked passed. 

"That stupid fucking shape shifter just-," Dean took a deep breath, "he was alone in the car and the skin walker had him. What's to say this priest won't do the same?" 

"Dean, it'll be fine. The spirit can't do that- won't do that. Lucas doesn't fit in with the victims, he's just a child, not a prostitute or horny teenager." Sam spoke softly trying to keep his brother from freaking out. It was one of the first times he had seen Dean actually show how much Lucas had taken hold. 

"We won't let it hurt Lucas. You gave him a shotgun, right?" Adam asked. 

"I haven't taught him how to shoot it yet! Its practically useless in his hands." Dean snapped, looking for all the world like a worried parent. Adam wondered if Bobby had ever had the same worries about the boys he had taken in. Did he used to stay up late at night worrying about them? Did he still? He shook his head, they'd see Bobby sooner or later. There wasn't a need to dwell. 

"He won't need to use it anyway. Just focus on bagging this ghost and getting out of dodge." Sam sighed. 

Rolling his eyes at the bickering Adam looked up at the balcony he was going to have to climb. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like this but it was on surprisingly lighter circumstances than the last. He hated how that sounded in his head... Blocking out the memories trying to resurface he grabbed hold of a window sill and hefted himself up. He could hear Sam and Dean close behind him despite their continual argument and then he was on the balcony and sliding in through the window. He landed on his feet, having the foresight from practice to slide in legs first, he immediately moved out of the way. Taking a look around the room he cringed slightly at the bloody words carved in the walls. _How cliché_ , he thought bitterly.

"Oh! Sorry." Dean snarked as he landed on Sam. Adam rolled his eyes in further annoyance. Couldn't they wait for a better time to argue?

"Be quiet!" Sam hissed. Dean shoved Sam slightly as he stood up. 

"You be quiet!" 

" _You_ be quiet!" Sam shoved him back. 

"Ladies? Can we get to the point?" Adam huffed. _Of course not_ , he thought to himself bitterly as he took in a deep breath and nearly choked. 

"It smell like ozone hell in here?" He asked before rubbing at his nose. Adam liked the smell but not to this extent, it smelled like a Yankee Candle store caught fire in there. Dean and Sam sniffed the air themselves before Sam sneezed and let out a small groan. 

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before." Sam agreed as he wiped at his own nose. He stepped further into the room to inspect before doing his own grimace at the words on the wall. 

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?" Dean read aloud crossing his arms. 

"Just like the legend..." Sam sighed as he went from rubbing at his nose to pressing his palm against his forehead. Taking a deep breath he willed away the coming headache and studied the message closer. 

"Haven't we seen those crosses before?" He asked Dean and Adam as he fished out his phone to take a picture. 

"Let's get out of here." Adam spoke up abruptly as he went back to the window. Not bothering to see if they would follow he slipped out just as silently as he came in. Sam and Dean watched as he simply dropped from the balcony and landed in a muffled roll behind some bushes in time to avoid a few passing college girls.

"When did he get good at that?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Maybe a college fling?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

"C'mon, lets go make sure Lucas doesn't have a fan club by now." Dean jerked his head outside. 

 

They'd been roped into a college party by Dean. Adam briefly considered the merit of killing him but eventually came to the conclusion it'd be a bad idea. He and Sam sat in the corner of the bar with their gathered evidence occasionally looking up to watch Dean flirt or grab another drink. Both annoyed, both saying nothing except to talk about what they'd found, it was an unspoken agreement. Though Sam noticed that whenever someone came up to the bar to ask for a drink Adam watched them being made and taken to the person like a hawk, as if waiting for something, Sam wasn't an idiot he was well aware of what could happen to your drink if left unattended. He'd heard the horror stories from Jessica enough times to truly understand the danger parties like these presented to the girls that showed up, but that didn't explain Adam's almost lividly attentive expression or the tightness in his shoulders. Eventually Dean got bored enough to wander over with a drink in hand, only pausing long enough to wink at one of the college girls who passed by. In perfect unison he and Sam shook their heads and sighed. 

"Man, you two have been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" He laughed as he took a seat. 

"Not really my scene." Sam replied as he pushed the information over to him.

"Let me guess," Dean drawled with an eye roll, "Libraries, straight A's, _studying_?"

Sam just gave a nod. 

"What a _geek_. What about you Adam? Have some fun at these college parties?"

"Only went to them if I had to or if I wanted a quick fuck." Adam replied bluntly, almost hostile. Sam and Dean were taken aback by his tone and the slightly sour expression on his face. They shared a concerned look before deciding Adam would tell them sooner or later. Sam immediately launched into what they'd found and tried not to let it be obvious he was watching Adam's every move out of the corner of his eye. He almost stumbled over his words when he watched Adam's hand reflexively dart out and swipe Dean's drink off the bar, bringing it to his lips for a quick sip- holding it on his tongue- and then placing the drink back where it'd been as quickly as he grabbed it as he swallowed. But he stopped himself in the nick of time. Later, when Adam was asleep, Sam would tell Dean about the odd way Adam had been acting at the party. Now wasn't the time. 

"So we need to find an unmarked grave and have a little chat with the reverend." Dean surmised with a small scowl, taking a sip from the drink Adam had just set back in its place seconds ago. The two younger Winchesters nodded. Dean's scowl deepened before it smoothed out and he was once again going back into the swing of the party. Shaking his head Sam headed off 'to use the restroom' was the excuse he'd given to Adam, what he was really going to do was spy on his little brother when said little brother thought he was alone. 

He watched as Adam sat at the bar, waving away people that approached him, the shadows caused by the lighting catching in his blue eyes and making them almost seem to glow. He looked like a supernatural being sitting alone on his barstool with too bright eyes and a figure cast mostly in shadow, watching every drink made and every person taking it to someone else, eyes wide and brows furrowed just enough to appear intimidating. Sam hadn't seen his brother like others would, didn't think about how Adam or Dean might appear to the general public. Sitting at a table a little ways away he could clearly see how Adam might unsettle people. It opened his eyes to the idea that Adam wasn't just a baby faced kid that thought all his problems could be solved if one of his big brother's held him. He didn't like the revelation all that much.

 

They'd split up- Dean taking Lucas to show him how to properly salt and burn, Sam heading to the church to see if he could find anything else the spirit could have latched onto, and Adam keeping watch on Lori's home. He wasn't too pleased with the split up but he wasn't about to say anything. Lucas was safest with Dean and they needed to make sure they got rid of the spirit for real this time, just because he was on house watching duty didn't mean he couldn't have his own fun. _Speaking of fun_ , Adam thought dully, _here she comes_. Lori exited the house with rage clear in the way she moved, running right into Adam who immediately grabbed her by the arms to keep her steady, trying to keep appearances he plastered on his most surprised look and began to speak. 

"Lori? What are you doing out so late?" He asked her with wide eyes and a worried frown on his lips. She startled slightly at his voice before realizing who she was with. 

"I could ask you the same thing." She laughed drily. Adam couldn't help but smirk at her attitude. 

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." 

"And you happened to come around where I live." 

"Creepy how that worked out, isn't it?"

She fixed him with an amused look, clearly not buying his bullshit. 

"You're stalking me." She stated. 

"Can you blame me? I was worried. First your boyfriend and now one of your friends? Seems kind of odd, I just wanted to make sure I didn't have _killer_ competition in the stalking area." 

In spite of the morbidity of the joke she laughed anyway. Shaking her head and motioning for them to sit on a near by bench. 

"How come you're still talking to me? Most people I know won't do that anymore, afraid they'll end up like the rest..."

"I'm secretly planning suicide by talking to pretty girls, how do you think it's working so far?" Adam replied mock offhandedly, Lori gave another laugh and smiled crookedly at him. 

"I guess we'll see, huh?" The smile slowly slid off her face. 

"The cops think I'm the one who did it, I know they do, and you know what my dad has to say about all that?" She asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Adam, "He tells me to pray, have faith... What does he know about _faith?"_  

"You two have a fight?"

"He's seeing a married woman, I just found out. She comes to our church with her _husband_. I know her _kids_ , and he talks to me about religion? About _morality_? Its like, on one hand, do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe, if you do something wrong you will be punished. I just- I don't know what to believe anymore..." 

"Not everything is so black and white. She could be unhappy with her marriage, her husband could be cheating on her as well, for all you know they could only be staying married for their kids. But you don't know and you can't assume, no matter how hard that is. And if what they are doing is wrong? Then you just have to believe that when the time comes they'll be punished, but either way its out of your hands." Lori stared at him in silence for a long moment, obviously thinking over what he was saying and looking for something to distract her train of thoughts. And suddenly she was kissing him, fisting his jacket in her hands and pulling him into her like she could suck his soul from his lungs. His arms wrapped around her tightly, one hand fisting her hair and keeping her at the angle he liked, running on instinct as he gave her what she thought she wanted. He pushed against her in the same moment he pulled her closer, lips twitching with an amused smirk when she tried to gasp for air without pulling away. He adjusted the hold from the back of her head to where her neck met her jaw licked across her lips- would have taken everything she was willing to give if a car hadn't honked loudly and flashed its lights at them. They jumped apart like they'd been scolded and whipped their heads around to stare at the grinning face behind the wheel. Adam flushed brightly and covered his eyes with a soft groan of embarrassment. 

"I'm going to kill him..." He muttered into the palm of his hands as he dragged them down his face. Lori flushed just as brightly and gave Dean a shy wave. Despite the distance and the car interior separating them Adam was sure that he could hear the riotous laughter leaving Dean as he tossed his head back, Lucas's small face popped into view and he waved back at Lori obliviously. Adam sunk lower into the bench. 

"Lori?" A voice called behind him. There was a beat of silence in which Adam's embarrassment only skyrocketed. _Stupid teenage hormones_ , he thought bitterly to himself as he wished to disappear from sight.

"Come inside, please." The reverend called earning an angry look from his daughter. He was obviously concerned when he saw the headlights pointed at his little girl and the new boy in town, both sitting a little too close for his tastes as a father. 

"I'll come in when I'm ready!" She called back hotly. Obviously still upset with him over the fact he could lecture her so sternly about modesty when he was supposedly sleeping with a married woman. Another beat of silence followed and they could clearly see the hurt etched into his face as he stared at Lori silently. All too suddenly Lucas burst from the car with a shout, startling everyone until they heard the reverend scream in surprised terror. Adam barely had time to whip his head around to see what the commotion was about before the door slammed shut and the reverend's screams were muffled. He was up on his feet before he even realized what he was doing. Running as fast as his legs could take him and slamming into the door as hard as he could without dislocating his shoulder. Finding it to be useless against the solid oak he brought out his shotgun and aimed for the handle, soon enough he was throwing open the door and rushing inside and up the stairs towards the steady screaming. 

"No!" He heard the reverend scream, "No, please! No!" 

Adam shouldered the bedroom door open to find the hook man on top of the reverend, hand raised to strike down, in seconds Adam had his weapon raised. The hand came down just as Adam pulled the trigger- the spirit burst in a sudden scent of ozone and static. Adam's heart beat painfully in his chest as he and the reverend stared each other down. There was nothing Adam could say to get out of this one and he was only too aware of that. 

 

It was no secret that the Winchesters didn't like police. They had spent a good majority of their life avoiding them and mostly seeing the worst. Everything they'd been through in their lives had made it easy for them to be mistrustful and hateful of authority. It was easy. It was instinctual. 

So if Sam's shoulders were tense and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he went to fetch his two idiot brothers and Lucas from police custody, could anyone blame him? Judging by the looks he was getting the answer was 'yes' and 'gladly'. He sighed. No matter how well he familiarized himself with the law and its enforcers he would always be jumpy at the sight of their uniforms. 

"I'm here for those two." He spoke to the officer who tried to stop him. Pointing as casually as he could to them as they spoke in hostile politeness and snark to another officer. He almost panicked when he saw another officer try and take Lucas from Dean, the eldest almost snarled at the police woman as he tightened his hold on Lucas- smothering him against Dean's chest with a force that knocked the breath from his lungs. 

"Lucas! Dean!" He called hopefully, just like he wished Dean's posture relaxed and he waved. 

"Hey brother!" Dean called out with a laugh. Adam waved as well when he finally finished giving his statement. 

Sam shook his head and beckoned them over. 

"What the hell happened? I thought you torched the bones!" Sam hissed as they walked down the hall. 

"I did! Are you sure it was Jacob Karns?" Dean hissed back. 

"It had to be! He matched the picture perfectly." Adam growled back. 

"Then what the hell?" 

"Its the hook." Lucas spoke up quietly. His eyes were distant and he looked seconds away from shivering. Immediately Dean was pressing him back against his chest and running a hand roughly through Lucas's hair. Trying to give comfort and not knowing how. 

"You sure?" Sam asked softly, trying not to draw too much attention to them as they continued to walk. Lucas nodded after a moment of silence, he still seemed so far off, Adam bit his lip. He didn't deserve this, all because of what his grandfather had done- Lucas continued to suffer. 

Adam stopped dead in his tracks. Lucas was suffering- Peter had wanted revenge and Lucas was the last living connection.

And he was suffering. 

He felt like he was going to be sick. But he didn't dare say anything, Lucas didn't need this on top of everything else, maybe when Lucas was older Adam would tell him- but not now. Not now. Adam gave a small jump to catch up with the others and fell back in line as if he'd never stopped. Lucas had his face buried in Dean's neck, arms wrapped underneath the arms that carried him, trying to appear smaller to make the awful feeling in his head go away. The sudden helpless rage that seized Dean was both unfamiliar and familiar all at once. He'd felt this way for his brothers when John or the world pushed them more than they could handle but Lucas wasn't Adam or Sam, Lucas was a child that somehow found himself caught up in all the bullshit that they had to deal with. It broke something deep inside of Dean to know that he could have had a normal life- but the supernatural had taken that from him without so much as an apology. Lucas deserved better than this. Dean promised that whatever came he would make sure Lucas had as normal a childhood as he could get. He was only half sure that he could provide that.

 

No one said a word as they sat in the impala outside of the church and Lori's house. Dean cut the engine suddenly and the comforting rumble of Baby's engine vanished. He sighed slowly and glanced at Adam and Lucas in the rearview mirror. 

"Lucas, I want you to listen very carefully to me," Dean rumbled commandingly, "I want you to stay in the car. Don't leave it no matter what you hear or see, no matter what happens... Stay in the impala and don't move. Do you understand Lucas?" 

Lucas stared at him for a long moment before nodding. He wasn't going to argue when it felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. But that didn't mean that it didn't sting a little to be left alone. He understood it was for his safety but he had already learned more than enough to fight a spirit, at least _he_ thought so. But he still agreed fully knowing that it would put them all at ease. Dean cracked Lucas a tired shadow of a smile before slipping out of the car followed by Sam and Adam who nodded to Lucas in parting. 

"Adam, grab everything you can find from the house. Sam? With me." Dean ordered as he began to trek towards the church. Secretly Adam was thankful he was being sent to the house to grab things. Though, he'd never admit to being freaked out by the church. He watched his brothers break into a jog once Sam had caught up and found himself doing the same. It was better to get this over with and to vanish like they'd never even existed. He tried not to think about how close his brothers were to figuring out what Adam had been up to when left to his own devises. Tried even harder to push the thought that each case brought them closer to the truth he was trying so desperately to hide from them out of his mind. But like it always had a habit of doing it stayed on the edges of his thoughts attempting to swallow him whole. 

It wasn't about him, he reminded himself as he raided drawer after drawer, right now it was about a self righteous priest with a thirst for blood. 

 

"I brought anything that even looked silver." He spoke as he came up behind Sam and Dean. They'd made a fire in a trash bin and were dumping things inside. He watched the metal warp with satisfaction. 

"This would be a good time to show Lucas how to smelt silver." Sam spoke after a minute. Dean nodded absently as he stared at the flames. 

"Hey," Adam asked shakily as he stared at the impala, "Where's Lucas?" 

Dean's eyes widened and he could feel his stomach drop at the same time it tried to turn itself inside out. Whipping around he ran towards the car and slammed against the window staring inside and hoping Lucas was just sitting in the floorboards for some reason or another. He nearly ripped the car door off its hinges as he continued looking for the small boy. 

"Shit!" He heard Sam shout. Dean seemed to turn on his heel in slow motion as he saw Lucas walking inside. 

By the time they all reached the door it had closed and when they tried to open it-

 _"Lucas!"_ Dean shouted as he banged as hard as he could on the wood, "Lucas get out of there! We don't know if its safe yet! **Lucas**!" 

 

The inside of the church was dark and immediately Lucas started to regret his choice to go inside. The shotgun in his hand was slick from the sweat pouring off his palms, but he wanted to prove he could do this. He switched the gun to his left hand and continued deeper into the church. Shadows danced across the walls and made Lucas jump at every turn. But he refused to stop just cause of a little jump scare. Eyes narrowed he marched determinedly to the main part of the church, and promptly stopped short when he saw Lori crying alone in a pew. In his surprise the gun slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor in a echoing mess of noise that made them both jump. Lori turned back to look at him clutching her necklace in surprise. 

"Lucas?" She called uncertainly. He waved at her awkwardly. 

"What are," She wiped at her face to hide the fact she'd been crying, "What are you doing here?" 

"Are you okay Miss Lori?" He deflected as he walked closer, leaving his gun out of her sight. He had a feeling she'd freak out if she saw him with it. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but he could see the way it wobbled.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here all alone?"

"You don't look fine." He retorted, avoiding her question yet again. Lori's shoulders deflated as the smile slipped from her face. 

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Too late." He responded cheekily. It earned a small laugh as he sat next to her. 

"I've just been trying to understand things, that's all." 

"The murders?" He asked causing Lori to stare at him in surprise for the second time since he walked in. 

"You know about that?"

"Uncle Sam and Uncle Adam aren't very good at hiding things. De-... Dad tries but he's not very good at it either." 

"Oh," Lori sighed, "Well, its nothing for you to worry about."

"It isn't your fault Miss Lori." 

She sucked in a sharp breath as she stared down at Lucas's large eyes. 

"You don't know that-," She replied, halting for only a minute before she continued, "I've somehow summoned an angel and he's been doing all of this because of me."

She watched Lucas's face turn slightly sour at the mention of angels. 

"Angels don't exist." He stated finally. 

"And how would you know?"

"Because if angels existed Mom would still be alive!" He spat out bitterly before his face paled and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Lori stared at him in shock, she'd expected a lot of things but she'd never dreamed such a small boy could spit something like that out with so much spite she could feel it on her skin. 

"Lucas-,"

"Don't tell my family." He interrupted her with a tinge of desperation, "They think I'm doing better, please don't tell them." 

"I... I won't." She promised, already feeling guilty. They deserved to know and now she was keeping it from them. It added onto her guilt about her boyfriend, about her best friend, and about her father. Something flickered into existence across the room. And now she was keeping secrets, _just like her father had been_ , she thought bitterly. Lucas suddenly straightened up- like a deer sensing danger. His eyes flickered around the room until they widened and he was scrambling back the way he came. 

"Lucas?" Lori called after him only to let out a shriek of surprise when a hook embedded itself into the wall across from her. She heard a gun go off from the same side of the room and turned in time to see Lucas shakily aiming with a sawed off shotgun at the same 'angel' that had attacked her father. 

"Run!" Lucas shouted at her as he fired at the spirit yet again. The recoil of the gun hurt his shoulder and brought tears to his eyes, Dean said it'd do that and it'd hurt a little until he got used to the feeling and learned how to steady it. He wished he already knew how. From his spot at the front of the room he could see Lori slip underneath the pews and steadily slide her way towards him. When he turned his attention back to the spirit he barely had time to dive out of the way of the hook swinging for his face. 

His heart pounded wildly in his chest and he could barely hear anything over the rush of his own blood, suddenly a cold wave of terror washed over him. He couldn't hear the spirit coming over the pounding and rushing of blood in his body. How was he going to get rid of something he couldn't hear? Lori crashed into him from the side and sent them sliding towards another set of pews. He scrambled to his feet in time to fire at the ghost again. Behind him Lori watched in terror as the priest reformed, eyes landing on Lucas she snagged him by the shirt and yanked him back towards her barely in time for the Hook Man's hook to gouge the pew he'd been standing next to. His eyes darted around as Lori desperately attempted to find a way to distance themselves from the spirit. 

They were trapped between the pews, Lori's back pressed against the cold stone of the wall and Lucas clinging to the shotgun with white knuckles and terror coursing through his veins. 

He only had enough for one last shot. His vision blurred with tears for only a second before his terror overrode it. Dean was outside, so were Sam and Adam, they'd notice he was gone by now. He just needed to buy them enough time to find them. 

Lucas took a deep breath and raised the barrel of his gun with shaking arms. Behind him Lori was paralyzed with terror. He only had one shot at this, Preacher Karns stood at the other end of the too short pew, Lucas had to make this count. As the spirit slowly advanced with a scowl Lucas tried to focus on the weapon in his hands. The hook dragged screechingly along the polished wood. 

He closed his slowly tear filling eyes and worked against the adrenaline to steady his arms like Dean had briefly instructed him.

_One breath in._

His eyes opened and he tried to scowl back at the spirit past the fear choking his lungs. Tried to remember what all Dean had taught him.

_'Remember, Lucas, these things we hunt? They'll do anything to see your terror. It's your job to make sure they only see your rage.'  Dean squeezed his shoulders roughly and Lucas could see the unspoken promise in Dean's eyes. They'd have to get through Dean if they wanted to get to Lucas, and Dean would kill them first. It was a terrifying thought to Lucas that he had someone willing to kill for him- for his safety._

Now he wished Dean was here to kill this thing once and for all. But he needed to buy Dean some time to do that. 

_One breath out._

His fingers tightened on the trigger.

Dean would come in at any second. Lucas knew he would because Dean had promised him he would.

He braced himself for the recoil he still wasn't used to. 

_One breath in._

He yanked the trigger back with all the rage he could muster in his tiny and terror filled body.

The breath was knocked from his lungs as the shot jostled his already unsteady arms and caused the gun jam into his chest instead of his shoulder. 

Once again the ghost of Karns disappeared due to the rock salt. 

Lucas prayed hard enough for the ghost to stay gone that his eyes screwed shut and his teeth grinded painfully together. 

 

But when his eyes opened he was staring directly into the preacher's face as he stood toe to toe with the boy. The Hook Man pulled his arm back to swing down and Lucas pulled his arms in front of him to offer instinctual protection. The hook came down with a gleam and Lucas let his tears freely fall. 

_Where was his family now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at PANfictional on tumblr.com


End file.
